4 and 12 Weeks
by MoonlightingMagic
Summary: My version of what went on that passion filled month after the Big Bang.
1. Friday

**Friday:**

Maddie couldn't remember ever being as embarrassed as she had been that morning. As she prepared for bed her thoughts ran backwards. _Her._ _David_. One of them had accidently released the emergency brake when they were making out. She knew that it had to be David. After all, wasn't he the scourge of her existence? Maddie pushed thoughts of that green eyed devil out of her mind. But David was never far from her thoughts. And now that they had been intimate…well – Maddie stopped _that_ thought dead in its tracks. Her thoughts went back to earlier that day. David's hands on her, her hands all over him, undressing – buttons unbuttoned, zippers unzipped. The car had started rolling backwards down the hill but she hadn't even been aware of it. Her mind had been on other things – she had thought the movement of the car was just her overwhelming feelings of passion. Maddie shook her head as she tore off the clothes she had worn that day. When the car finally stopped rolling backwards down the hill; finally crashing into a dumpster, she was mortified to see that a crowd had gathered around the car. She remembered thinking for such an early hour there were so many people on the street. So many people who, unless they were dummies, could plainly see what had caused the crash. David's hard member was still wrapped in her hand, his hand were down her pants and her shirt was open revealing her open bra and naked breasts. Maddie plopped down on the bed with her head in her hands. And David, of course, thought it was funny. That man! Thankfully, the dumpster had been rubber so there was no damage to the Beemer. The only damage was to her dignity. She felt her blood run cold. Maddie could see plastered all over the gossip rags a photo of her – half naked, her lips bruised from kissing, her legs open with a man's hand down her pants. Oh God. She prayed no one had recognized her and taken a photo of her shame! And this was of course David's fault. OK maybe she had been the one to make the first move this morning but now that she knew how it felt to be in his arms she had become a raging hussy who only cared about relieving the ache between her legs caused by HIM. So, it was his fault! She knew that she had to stop this thing – whatever it was – between them before it went on any longer. Yes, this time she would make sure that the pact – to forget what had happened between them – was not broken. But as Maddie stood up she released a deep breath from deep within her soul. How could she forget what it felt like to be made love to by David Addison? Never in her life had she felt such a deep passion for a man. His tongue and fingers were magical wands causing hot lava to run through her veins. When she was under his sexual spell nothing else in the word existed – she craved him with her entire body. Of course, in her 36 years she had had orgasms with other men. But she had never felt the sensations she felt with David. Her orgasms were so intense she sometimes thought she would black out from the force of them. And she had always thought that multiple orgasms were a myth made up by women's magazines but with David she knew they were real. As Maddie thought about David her body began to feel hot and achy.

Maddie once again shook those feelings off. As of this moment, she swore that she would not allow herself to surrender to her body. Her head had to control her actions and that meant sticking to the pact. For her mental well-being and her peace she knew that the pact was necessary. And David probably felt the same way since he hadn't even said one word to her all day. After the crowd had dispersed and they had made sure there was no damage to the BMW, Maddie had hailed an oncoming cab and left David at the scene without a word. She remembered his look of shock and hurt as the cab sped away. And then later when she had finally arrived at the office, David had been locked away in his office. Agnes had told her he was working on a case but Maddie knew he was lying. He just didn't want to see her. And why did that thought make her feel like her heart was shattering in her chest? No, being away from David was for the best. Not seeing each other for a few days would be a good thing. They needed to get each other out of their systems. Yes, today was Friday so she wouldn't have to lay eyes on David for more than two days. Two whole days without David's green eyes sweeping over her, undressing her with only his hot gaze. Two whole days of not hearing him say her name – more like a purr which always hit her right between her legs. Two whole days of peace and quiet. So why did she not feel happy or peaceful? Her body was betraying her again. Just the thought of David caused her loins to twitch. Good thing he was backing off. Yes, a very good thing.

Maddie's eyes flew to the clock. It was after 10. Guess he got the message and was staying away. Good! Maddie strode into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub as the water poured in. She added some bath salts then lowered her body into the steamy, lavender scented water. She laid her head back and immediately her thoughts strayed to HIM again. In her mind's eye she saw his mesmerizing eyes filled with passion as he slowly undressed her. Her blood ran hot as she remembered how his fingers traced a burning path of desire over her body. Just the way he touched her made her so damn horny that she couldn't control the sensations coursing through her treacherous body. And when he covered her with his muscular body, all the time kissing her with his magic tongue and caressing her with his sneaky, deft fingers, and he pressed her down into the mattress she was lost in a raging sea of passion with no escape. And the truth of it was she didn't want to escape. When he made love to her she reveled in the feelings he brought out in her. It was when it was over and she was sexually sated that she began to feel shame. Shame for screaming his name in ecstasy, shame at the things he did to her and what she so willingly did to him. How his tongue moved tantalizingly slow over her body – how his fingers stroked her nub of pleasure in just the way she loved. And David had discovered an erogenous zone on the side of her neck, just below the hairline that drover her wild when he kissed it. She remembered how her body bucked with orgasm after orgasm as David pleasured her. Maddie suddenly realized she had been running her hands over her double-crossing body as she thought of David. She couldn't help herself even now as her hand found that part of her that ached the most. She closed her eyes and pretended it was David's hands petting her, stroking her until she reached a throbbing orgasm that left her breathless. Maddie shot out of the now cold bath. Even when he wasn't around that scoundrel could still make her leave her senses. Throwing on her short silk robe, Maddie stomped to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator to retrieve an ice cold bottle of her favorite wine. She quickly poured a glass and drank it down. No way was she going to be able to fall asleep without the help of her Chablis. She poured another glass and stared at the clock.

David Addison pressed on the gas pedal urging the car to go faster but his mind was telling him to turn around and go home. Unfortunately, his heart and body were the boss on this night. He had spent all day and half the night trying to will Maddie out of his mind. Today after the altercation with the car he had been hurt and annoyed at how she had just grabbed a cab and left him without even a good bye. She hadn't said a word to him about leaving; when he had turned around he saw her running into a cab. As the cab pulled away he could see Maddie through the side window. Her look showed him how upset and angry she was. As always. Miss Hayes was always a little upset but now that they had done the dirty deed, her mood was worse than ever.

Sighing deeply David turned into Maddie's driveway and cut the motor. Why had he come here? Obviously, she didn't want him. She had told him that he wasn't the man she was supposed to be with. Those words still stung. David ran his hands though his hair leaving tufts of angry spikes all over his head. Maybe he should just go home but he just couldn't start the car to leave. All day despite his best efforts he couldn't get the image of Maddie in his arms out of his mind. The way she looked up at him with those damn blue eyes so full of desire. Her soft moans as he touched her were ingrained on his mind forever. And when she was close to going over the edge, her screams of ecstasy made his cock throb. And he had to admit that no woman aroused or satisfied him as much as the complicated blonde he adored. He had been with too many women to count since he was 15 but this blonde made him feel things he had never felt before. Just the way she said his name made him hard as a rock. And when she touched him his body vibrated with his want for her. Having her in his arms, making her feel things he thought that she had never felt with any other man, was paradise. All he wanted was Maddie. And deep down David knew that she wanted him too. And because of that belief, he couldn't keep away. As he had down a dozen times over the years, David let himself in Maddie's house. The house was dark and quiet with only the kitchen light burning. David headed that way on Indian feet. When he reached the kitchen he saw that Maddie had her back turned to the door. He quickly came up behind her.

Maddie heard someone come up behind her but before she could turn around she felt hot lips on that spot as a syrupy voice whispered her name. She turned around quickly and almost fell into his arms. She immediately righted herself and stepped back away from David. Part of her was wildly happy that he had shown up but the other parts were nervous and scared over her being wildly happy. Maddie truly felt she was losing her mind and it was all because of David Addison. He needed to leave before he purred his way into her panties. She put on her haughtiest look as she tried to avoid those cat green eyes that were gazing at her with a burning need. "Why are you here? Go home David." Please don't go she begged inwardly. I can't bear it if you do.

A smirk ran up the side of David's face. He was already jerking in his pants at the sight of her curvy body wrapped in her short robe. He couldn't help himself as his eyes took in her long legs that he had to have wrapped around his waist. No way was he leaving this house tonight. He wanted her and he could see in her eyes that she wanted him just as much. Why was she playing this game? Did it make her hot? Was she nuts? David didn't know but now wasn't the time for deep thinking. His fingers were itching to peel that robe off. "Is that really what you want Maddie?"

His voice was melted caramel and the way he purred her name almost made her knees buckle. She willed herself to be strong. "Yes, of course." She replied raising her chin.

That haughty look on her face only made David want her more. He knew he could wipe that snooty look off her face with one kiss. He smiled to himself as he approached her with a determined, smug look on his handsome face.

Maddie saw David nearing with that arrogant smile on his face that made her weak. She firmly backed away from him until unfortunately her back was against the wall. The smirk on David's face broadened as he saw what she had done. That look made her damp with desire. Unconsciously her legs widened to relieve the ache in her loins.

David recognized the look of desire in her eyes and the way her legs opened slightly was an open invitation. He moved so close to her that their bodies were almost touching. He put one arm over her head with his hand against the wall as the finger on his other hand trailed a fiery path down her face from her ear to her jaw. He felt Maddie's body shiver. "I don't think so." He told her in a whisper, his fingers moved slowly over her neck to that spot, Maddie moaned, "I think you want me to stay."

Maddie's voice shook, "No. Leave. Remember the pact."

David laugh was snide. "Oh I remember the pact baby. And how we've broken it over and over." He shook his head, "tell me you don't want that damn pact." He looked her deep into her eyes, "or I want bother you again." Her silence spurred him on. "Come on Maddie. Do you want the pact or not?" He nodded in the direction of the front door, "or maybe I should leave?"

His hot breath on her neck was making her squirm. David shrugged then turned away but was pulled back by a hand gripping his wrist. "Don't go." She whispered pleadingly.

David stared into her blue eyes that were gazing at him with desire, "come on honey say it. Tell me you don't want a damn pact." He moved close to her pinning her against the door. Maddie wriggled against him. "David, oh, forget the pact." She whimpered. "Please."

"Oh I'm gonna please you alright." David grinded into her with his pant covered boner.

Maddie groaned and pulled him even closer. David chuckled throatily which made her even hornier. "David." She moaned his name softly.

"Maddie. Oh baby I want you."

"God, yes." Maddie was moving her hips against David's hardness.

A low grain escaped from David. "Oh honey you are so hot and sexy." He slowly peeled back her robe to reveal her shapely shoulder. He rained slow, hot kisses over her shoulder to her neck and then back again. David made sure to pay special attention to that spot. The low moans coming from her throat told him he was on the right track. She was his, at least for that night. There would be no talk of pacts. The only words coming from Maddie's mouth would be her screaming his name over and over.

As soon as David began to kiss her she was lost. The smell of him, a musky, manly smell that was pure David, made her mad with longing. She couldn't resist his touch or his kisses. She felt the cold air hit her nipples before she realized that David had pushed her robe off her body. Before she could react his mouth closed over one nipple as his hands ran up and down her legs. And when his fingers fluttered softly over her hot nub she felt herself coming in wave after wave of delight. She was momentarily mortified that she had come so quickly. But when she heard the sound of David's zipper being opened and the sound of her name on his lips her shame was replaced with ardor. She needed him inside of her. She wanted him with a need that scared her.

David loved the fact that he could make ice cold Maddie Hayes come so quickly and so hard. He loved how she practically molded herself to his body coaxing him to fuck her right there – against the wall – in her kitchen. He had never been as hard in his life as he was at that moment. He thought that his cock would surely poke a hole through his pants if it wasn't released instantly. As he devoured Maddie with deep kisses as she came down from her orgasm, he quickly unzipped his pants. His dick jerked when he felt her soft hot hands stroking him. "Ya like baby?" He asked as he kicked off his pants and boxers.

"Oh its so big." Maddie moaned as her hand stroked his hardness. She had never been with a man as big as David. She loved how he filled her completely. She wanted his hard chest against her breasts. In one quick move, she pulled David's t-shirt over his head. Then eager to feel his chest hairs on her lips she lowered her head and began to kiss his muscular chest. Her hands played over his legs. She was doing to him what he had done to her. And the result was the same.

David couldn't hold back his orgasm. The feel of Maddie's mouth on his chest and the way her tongue flickered over his nipples made him groan with desire. And when her hands began to run over his legs and over his balls he felt the climax build in his loins and run over his entire body. It took a moment for David's brain to reboot. He saw the womanly smile on Maddie's lips and that made him hard again.

Silently, Maddie picked up a dish towel and intimately cleaned the stickiness off of David's belly. Then she draped herself over his body and moved her hips against his. When she felt him push inside of her she let out a groan of pure pleasure. "Do it David. I want you." Her body craved him like a drug. She couldn't get enough. "I want you bad."

"Oh baby doesn't it feel good?" David began to move his hips slowly making love to her with his body. "I love how your pussy feels around my cock." His tongue began to lick her lips slowly, "God you are so wet baby." He wound her legs around his waist and pushed her hard against the wall.

David's dirty talk made her arousal hit a fever pitch. Her body began to buck wildly as she fell over the edge into the most intense orgasm she had have experienced. She screamed David's name louder and louder until she was hoarse.

David's thrusts got harder as Maddie screamed his name during her orgasm. Her hands were now around his butt pushing him deeper into her lovebox.

"Oh baby that sounded good." David moaned into Maddie's mouth, "I want you to come again. Come on baby. Come for me again." David moved into Maddie over and over again until he felt her once again fall to pieces around him and then he allowed himself to come with a roar. The come was so strong he had to hold on to the wall for balance.

Maddie was once again filled with shame and remorse over her decadent behavior. This man was her business partner. They had no real relationship and although David had professed to love her the first night they had been lovers, she had never heard his words of love again. Did he love her or was this just a fling to him? Was it a game to him or did he care for her? The idea that she was putty in the hands of a man who didn't take their lovemaking seriously made her feel embarrassed and hurt. So in her Maddie way, instead of showing her vulnerability she lashed out in frustration. David must be laughing himself silly over her pact idea. She looked at him from under her lashes and saw his green eyes staring at her with what looked like adoration. Maybe it was just what she wanted to see. She couldn't help the tears that pricked at the side of her eyes.

David saw the tears in Maddie's eyes and was immediately annoyed. Now what the hell was this? Had he hurt her? "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He hadn't meant to sound so impatient and gruff but the thought that his lovemaking had brought Maddie to tears made him feel hurt and angry.

Maddie pushed David away and quickly picked up her robe. She threw the robe on and tightened the belt as if to keep David away from her body. The intonation in his voice annoyed her. She wanted him to pull her in his arms and tell her he loved her. She wanted him to comfort her and dry her tears but instead he sounded irritated. Damn him! Maddie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Go home David." She pointed her finger at the front door.

David stood there completely naked staring her down. Maddie wanted to run back in his arms but she stayed strong. She picked up his clothes and handed them to him. "Get dressed."

David ran his hands threw his just fucked messy hair, "what the hell is wrong with you Maddie? You want me as much as I want you but soon as you come, more than once I might add, you want me gone." He shook his head in contempt, "I feel like a two bit hooker." He nodded toward the table, "but there's no money on the table."

"Funny." Maddie told him flatly.

"I'm not trying to be funny." David replied with a sigh, "I just want to understand what the fuck is going on with us." His hands moved with his words.

Maddie wanted to tell David what was bothering her but how could she? She wasn't the type of woman to beg a man to love her. If David loved her he had to be the one to tell her. "Is there an _us_?" She threw at him. Here take the ball David.

David, being David, missed her throw and dropped the ball. Sometimes he could be clueless. This unfortunately was one of those times. "There's me. There's you. Guess its we."

Maddie looked at him like he was an insect she wanted to stomp on, "what does that mean."

David was confused. What was she saying? What did she want him to say? All this confusion and angst were making him tired. He didn't know what to reply. "It means what it means."

"What?" Maddie's eyes were two orbs of hurt.

David saw the hurt in Maddie's eyes and that confused him more. He was the one who should be hurt. She was the one always putting up barriers between them and trying to keep him at arms' length. He sighed deeply. He began to throw on his clothes hurriedly.

"Am I boring you?" Maddie stood with her arms crossed.

With her hair tousled from their lovemaking and her lips red from his kisses, she looked gorgeous. If only she was looking at him with love and not disgust, David thought suddenly annoyed.

David looked at her with icy green glaciers, "I don't know what it is you want me to say but it's late and I'm tired. I really am in no mood to go fifty rounds with you tonight."

"Fuck you David!" Maddie raged.

"Again?" David taunted spitefully. The look she was giving him made his ire come to the surface.

"Get out!" Maddie screamed! She began to push him towards the door. "I hate you!"

"Seems we played this scene before." David's voice was icy cold, "you're one nutty chick." He spat at her.

"I must be nuts to let you touch me." She told him not meaning a word of it. "Just leave." Suddenly she was tired and so sad. "Go home."

David swung open the door so hard it slammed against the wall with a loud bang. "I'm gone."

Maddie pushed him out then slammed the door behind him equally hard. Then she fell to her knees and sobbed brokenly missing him before he had even pulled out of her driveway. He was right. She was nuts.


	2. Weekend 1 - Saturday - Sunday

David drove around aimlessly until he saw the first open bar. He almost flew into the dark drinking hole hoping to lose himself in the oblivion of alcohol. But as he sat at the bar with his second shot of Tequila in front of him his thoughts kept traveling back to Maddie. Maybe she wasn't crying over the fact that they had made love? He kept seeing that unhappy look in her eyes and it made his heart hurt in his chest. Just the idea that Maddie wasn't happy with their lovemaking made him want to lash out at her. Why did they have to tear each other apart? David wasn't sure but he thought he heard her sobbing behind the closed door as he walked away. But at that point he had just wanted to get away from her. He had been upset, furious and in no mood to comfort a woman who was acting like she couldn't stand the sight of him. Really was he that unappealing? But then why was she so burning hot for him? Guess the idea of slumming with a jerk like him was only fun when she was horny. David tossed back the shot of tequila and asked for another. He knew he was far from drunk but just wanted to take the edges off of his feelings.

David's eyes roved around the bar catching sight of a voluptuous redhead, a big boobed blonde, and a rail thin brunette. All the women smiled at him flirtatiously but none of them appealed to him. All he could see was the complicated blonde who was making his life a living hell. Damn that woman. Why couldn't she be happy after the deed was done? Why did she make him feel dirty and guilty for having great sex? David looked up as one of the woman boldly sidled up next to him. She nodded to his drink. "Tequila is my favorite." She smiled revealing large white teeth. Her tongue licked her lips as she stared at him with an invitation in her brown eyes.

David pointedly ignored her. He picked up the shot glass and twirled in around in his hands. Last week he would have had this chick spread out in the back room of this bar getting a taste of the Big D but now he just wasn't interested. He had the woman he wanted he only hoped that he could get her to want him – for more than a bang in the hay.

The woman slunk closer. He could smell her cheap perfume. Maddie always smelled of lavender and vanilla. David had no clue what perfume Maddie wore but it didn't overwhelm the senses and he loved that. The woman put her hand on his shoulder, "maybe you'd like to buy me a drink?"

David shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and turned his hard green eyes on her. "Sorry babe, I'm not on the market."

The woman's smile disappeared in an instant. She shook her head, "a faithful man and a hot one too." She smiled ruefully, "your lady is one lucky woman." She patted his shoulder and as she walked away she turned back, "damn lucky."

David put the shot glass back down, threw some money on the bar then strode out purposefully. Yeah. Maddie was lucky to have him. He just had to convince her of it. And apologizing for calling her a nut was the first step. He prayed she would forgive him.

After David left, Maddie headed up to her bedroom with the bottle of wine. She didn't even bring a glass with her as she uncharacteristically drank straight from the bottle. Finally, after crying and drinking, Maddie fell into a fitful sleep.

David walked slowly into Maddie's bedroom and stared down at her sleeping form. He could see dry tears on her face and that shot a bolt of guilt through his body. Maybe he was wrong for her. He wanted to make her happy not cause her any pain. He was just about to leave when he heard his name on her lips. At first he thought that Maddie had woken up but when he looked at her he realized she was still asleep – and dreaming about HIM? The sound of his name on her lips was filled with longing and that gave David hope. He crept closer to the bed and softly called her name. "Maddie."

Even in slumber all Maddie could see were cat green eyes and a dangerous smirk. She still thought she was dreaming when she heard David's husky voice calling her name. However when she forced herself awake she looked into the same cat green eyes she had been dreaming of. Damn those eyes seemed to glow in the dark. She sat up, her eyes flashed menacingly at him. "Why are you back?" Maddie ran her hands through her sleep messed hair, "I was sleeping!"

The way she said it made her sound like a little girl but David held back his smile. He loved when she showed her little girl side. It made her seem more human and attainable than the Blue Moon Shampoo Girl and successful model she had been. Imagine Dirty Dave from South Philly with the Blue Moon Shampoo Girl.

Maddie was looking at him with angry eyes. Why the hell was he back? Hadn't he done enough damage for one night? Maybe his dick was hard and he wanted another romp in the hay. That thought got her back up. "Why are you here? And how the hell do you keep getting into my house?" Maddie didn't remember ever giving him a key.

David ran his hand through his hair; that gesture of his always shot a bolt of heat right between her legs. "I'm sorry I called you a nut." David told her sincerely. He licked his lips as he looked at her, "I was wrong to call you names. Forgive me?"

David looked so sincere and so repentant that Maddie's anger dissolved instantly. Why did this man have such a hold over her body and heart? "You're forgiven." She said softly as she pulled the blankets up to shield her.

David saw how she pulled up the blankets and was instantly annoyed. "Well guess I should go." His jaw tightened.

Maddie saw the annoyance in David's eyes. "Do what you want." She waved him away dismissively lifting he chin in that haughty manner that made David urge to tumble her back on the bed and screw her to she screamed his name over and over.

Before he could stop them the words tumbled from his mouth, "I want to fuck you." His voice was sticky caramel.

The husky, syrupy tone of his voice instantly aroused her. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes but didn't say a word. God how she wanted him in her bed.

David stared at her with green heat. "That's what I want to do? What do you want to do?" He stood over her with his legs slightly apart and Maddie could see the huge bulge tenting the front of his pants. Her lovebox twitched as her blood began to boil.

Maddie threw off the blankets and held out her arms to David. She couldn't resist him and they both knew it. "I hate you David Addison." She told him huskily running her fingers through his messy hair. "I really do."

"You love me." He whispered as he joined her in bed.

David made love to her with a tenderness and passion that made Maddie fall even more in love with him. As he slowly made love to her, adoring every part of her body with his hands and eyes, David purred how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, how he loved making love to her. Maddie's orgasm felt as if it would go on forever. Slow, throbbing waves of pleasure poured over her body. She screamed his name over and over as her body reached the ultimate peak of sexual ecstasy. She held on to David as he came inside of her calling out her name in his passion. When it was over he enveloped her in his arms and turned on his back. But when they both came down from their orgasms, Maddie realized that the words he had whispered to her during their lovemaking didn't include the, "I love you." She wanted to hear again. Did he love her? The way he was looking down at her with adoration spilling from his amazing eyes made her feel cherished. Maddie snuggled closer to David and laid her head on his damp chest. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

David was filled with a wild joy that Maddie had so willingly snuggled up to him in his arms after they had made love. And the thought that she had so easily fallen asleep in his arms made him feel hopeful that she was finally accepting him into her life as more than a friend or business partner. He loved her with every cell of his being but uttering the words to her would not come easily. He couldn't bear if he told her how much he loved her and then she turned around and told him she wasn't supposed to be with a man like him. That would surely kill him.

Maddie woke up first and her first reaction when she saw David spread across her bed with just the sheet covering his private parts was shame and a wild fear. But she took hold of herself and forced herself to calm down. Realistically, she knew that she had nothing to be embarrassed about and nothing to fear from David. But then a strong emotion of dread overwhelmed her. Yes she had a lot to fear from David. She was terrified that he didn't love her enough, that he wasn't serious about _this thing_ that they had together, that he was just in it for the fun and when he got bored he'd move on to some other blonde – or brunette – or redhead. And if that happened how could she ever work with him again? How could she bear to see him every day if he didn't want her anymore? She clamped down on her dire thoughts. If she stopped _it_ now – yes she'd be spared the humiliation if he dumped her – but then she'd never know what could have happened if she went with the flow. But to Maddie Hayes going with the flow was an anomaly. She had told David the other night - when they once again had broken the pact ending up in his bed – that she needed to plan and contemplate but _this thing_ with David had just happened spontaneously. Spontaneity was David's forte but certainly not hers.

For the past few months after she had followed David to New York a lot of her bottled up emotions had come bubbling to the surface. Finally, she had admitted to herself that she cared for David than more than a friend or business partner. And the sexual chemistry between them had reached new levels. Maddie had been waiting for David to make a move on her but nothing had happened. She had been in a state of ennui and frustration when Sam had entered the picture. Of course she didn't love Sam but he was safe and he was comfortable. She felt none of the wild emotions she felt for David Addison but she convinced herself that feeling butterflies in her stomach and aching in places that she shouldn't ache when she was around David would only lead her into trouble. But after she had gone to bed with Sam she knew that she could never be happy with her old friend. He might be a good catch for most women but he wasn't David Addison. It was David she wanted. But David had never admitted feeling anything for her. She had practically begged him to tell her how he felt but he just stood there looking at her saying nothing. Maddie had clearly thought it was over between them before anything had really started. And even after she found him in her bed he still didn't admit his feelings. Oh he threw out an "I love you" the first time they were making love but to Maddie that was something he had said in the moment. Who knows if he said that to every woman he boinked? And why did that thought make her feel like scratching the eyes out of the unknown females David had been with. She had it bad – and that is what terrified her. Maddie once again pushed down all her fears and insecurities and vowed she would not mutter a single 'pact'. She would do her best to guard her heart but she knew she couldn't stop this thing with David.

Maddie climbed out of bed gingerly, careful not to wake the swirling tornado beside her. She tiptoed into the bathroom and began to run a nice warm bath to soothe her body and soul.

David woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. A cold fear spread over his heart. If she came out of the bathroom wearing her long, flannel robe he knew how things would turn out this morning. He remembered how she had snuggled in his arms and curled up beside him through the night. Maybe this time would be different. He didn't think he could stand it if once again she asked him to make a vow to forget their lovemaking. As all these things were running through David's mind, the bathroom door opened. David was thrilled to see Maddie wearing another short silk robe. He threw her a lopsided grin and was happy to see her smile back – a bit shyly – but it was still a smile.

"You should have woke me up." David told her sitting up in bed and tousling his bed messed, just fucked hair, "I would gladly have joined you in the shower." His green eyes were pouring over her body making her shiver.

"I took a bath."

"Even better." He winked seductively as he stood up in all his naked glory. Maddie could see that his dick was rock hard. She averted her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tiny bit of shame creeping up on her.

David saw Maddie turn her eyes away and he was instantly worried. "What's wrong babe. We got nothing to be shy about." He stroked his hardness as he stared at her.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

Maddie shrugged. "I don't know," she told him pushing a lock of damp hair behind her ear, "everything is moving so fast."

David nodded and pulled the sheet around him. "Ok if my nude body offends you then…"

"I didn't say it offends me David!" Maddie snapped.

David shook his head then threw on his discarded clothes, "Well sure looks like it." The idea that his naked body bothered her annoyed him. She was a grown woman and she needed to act like one. Those words left his mouth before he could stop them, "You're a grown woman Maddie. The sight of a naked man or a dick shouldn't make you blush. Especially a man you're boinking!"

Maddie's eyes flashed dangerously, "I said it didn't bother me!" Peevishly she stomped over to David and ripped the towel off of his waist. She threw the towel on the bed. Her eyes ran up and down David's muscular body making her ache for him.

David's cock jumped to attention again, he smirked at Maddie, "you like what you see baby?" He once again began stroking his jerking dick. He went over to her and pulled off her robe in one quick movement. "I sure love what I see."

Maddie sidled up to him all her anger gone, "this grown woman likes everything she's seeing." Her hands ran up and down his legs as she pressed her naked boobs against his chest. "and feeling."

David chuckled making Maddie's loins twitch, "Oh I love when you are so hot and wet for me baby." David told her turning her around and bending her over the night table beside her bed. His lips began moving over her back, to her shoulders, to her neck and to that spot that felt as if it was connected to her lovebox. "Oh baby you're gonna get it and good," he felt how she was moving her sexy ass against him. He smacked her butt, "for being a bad girl and a little bitch."

Maddie was lost in a haze of passion. She began to move her curvy ass against David. The sting from his light slap made her hornier. "Oh God David."

"Not God but close." He murmured as he pushed inside of her from behind.

Their coupling was fast and frenzied as they both reached mind blowing climaxes together.

After their wild coupling, David took a quick shower. Maddie was surprised to see him putting on his clothes. Wasn't he planning on staying or was he just going to fuck and run? "Where are you going David?" She asked hiding the hurt from her voice. She was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair and looking at him through the mirror.

David turned to her, "oh I have a few things I need to take care of." Did she want him to come back? Should he ask?

"What kind of things?" Maddie asked with an edge to her voice as she turned to face him.

"Some errands. Bank. Tailor. The usual Saturday morning stuff." He looked at her closely, "why?"

She shrugged. "Well have a good errand." She forced out.

David shook his head. This woman was way too complicated at times. "Yeah tons of fun." He ran his fingers through his damp hair, "wellll…"

"Well," she repeated.

"What are you gonna do today? Do you need the car?" David didn't want to leave her without her car if she needed it; he realized lately that the Beemer was usually in his possession.

Maddie's heart began to beat apprehensively, so he didn't intend to come back. "No, I'm fine." Her voice sounded anything but fine.

What does she want? Does she want me to come back? Well -Here goes David. Be a man. "So what time do you want me to come back?" He asked nervously, "I mean if you want me to come back."

Maddie loved how nervous David sounded; he didn't often show that vulnerable side. She pushed her hair off of her face, "do you want to come back?"

"If you want me to come back then I'll come back." David snapped. Why couldn't she just say she wanted him to come back?

Maddie threw her brush on the vanity as she stood up. Her eyes shot angry blue bullets at him. "Well if you want to come back then I want you to come back!" She told him equally snappish.

David scratched his head, his face was a mix of confusion and annoyance. "What?"

Maddie turned her back on him and began to pull clothes out of her closet. "Ok so come back."

Yes! David did a mental fist pump. "Okayyy. So guess I'm coming back." David threw her a panty melting grin. "About 5 then?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled back at him through the mirror. She was wildly happy again. Damn her emotions were like a teenager with her first crush.

"And we all know how you love to plan." David teased.

Maddie threw a wet towel at him.

After David left Maddie felt like a caged animal. Why didn't she tell him to drop her off downtown? Then he could have picked her up after he finished his errands. She felt too antsy to stay home. Making a quick decision (what was happening to her?) Maddie called a cab and the next thing she knew she was strolling on Melrose Drive window shopping. An expensive lingerie shop caught her eye. I dare you she baited herself. Maddie felt shockingly free and wanton as she walked out of the store with her expensively wrapped purchase in her hand. Would she ever have the nerve to wear the things she had bought for David? A sudden feeling of heat spread across her body when she thought of his reaction. She felt herself blushing wildly has she waited on the taxi she had called.

Maddie stopped at the grocery store on her way home to stock up on all the foods that she knew David enjoyed. Her refrigerator was stocked for the first time since she could remember. Usually, when she was home alone, she made a salad, stuck a frozen dinner in the oven or when she was feeling very hungry she'd order a grilled chicken sandwich from her favorite deli. But now knowing that her refrigerator was filled with tasty foods and her cupboards were stocked with snacks her house felt like a home. A cold snake of fear slithered up her spine. Don't get too used to David being here she warned herself. Take each day as it comes – but that was sooo hard for her. She wanted to plan. She wanted to know if they would still be together in a week, a month, a year – but that was something that no one could be sure of. But to Maddie it was frightening and unnerving.

David quickly took care of his errands then rushed home to change his clothes. He contemplated whether she should take a change of clothes back to Maddie's house but he was afraid that she wouldn't like that. When they weren't in the heat of the moment she could be very skittish. Maybe she would think that he was moving too fast. And he didn't want anything to spoil the weekend he was expecting. His pants tightened when he thought of Maddie in bed – part shy and innocent – part wild and uninhibited. He never had a woman in his bed like Maddie. And the thought that he, David Addison, could make her so wild in bed made him almost giddy with joy. With these erotic thoughts egging him on David quickly threw on his clothes and headed to his sexy blonde.

When Maddie heard the BMW drove up she pretended to be nonchalantly watching a TV show. She didn't want David to know that she had been impatiently waiting for his return. No his head was big enough. He was much too sure of himself and his power over her.

When David entered the house he spotted Maddie in the living room. She was lounging on the sofa in her living room wearing a long button down sweater and leggings. Why did the sight of her bare feet send tingles down his spine? And the way that sweater molded against her breasts made his dick jerk in his pants. He needed to get his hands on her and fast. He reached the sofa in two long strides and sat down next to her pulling her feet in his lap. He smiled down at her with his killer grin as his hands massaged her feet. "Miss me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course not." She teased, "who are you again?" Maddie felt the hardness underneath her feet and that made her juices start to flow. The way David was massaging her feet was sending heat waves straight to her lovebox. She couldn't help the low moan that came from deep in her throat.

David chuckled making her ache more, "mmm," he purred, "feels good baby. Wait and see how good it's gonna feel real soon."

Maddie shook her head, "you really are pretty cocky aren't you?"

David laughed, "cocky? Love that word." He nodded as his hands moved between her legs, "you like me cock – y?" He whispered in that voice that could make her do anything and everything he wanted, "or do you just love my cock?" He took her hand and placed it on his throbbing boner. "Cause baby it sure loves you."

Maddie pretended to be annoyed with him; she moved her feet off of his lap and tried to stand up but David pulled her onto his lap. "Where you think you're going Blondie?" David asked his voice melted butter, "cause we have some business to finish right here." He widened his legs and put her hand on his massive hard on again. "Kiss it baby." He purred as he rained soft kisses over her neck. When he got to that spot Maddie groaned. Instantly, he felt her fingers moving over his hard dick. He covered her smaller hand in his then began to pull down his zipper. His other hand was busy unbuttoning her sweater and fondling her boobs. He felt her rock hard nipples under his hands as he touched her. That made his dick lengthen. He felt Maddie's hands in his pants and when his dick was released David began to push her down to her knees. "Yeah baby kiss it like I showed you."

Maddie had never enjoyed pleasuring a man orally but it was different with David. She wanted to make David happy and she loved the sounds he made as she made love to him with her mouth. Maddie began to move her hands over his pulsating boner. David was moving his hips trying to push his member closer to her mouth. "How much do you want it David?" She whispered as she laid a kiss on the wet tip of his cock.

He wanted it a lot. Maddie made sure to do everything she knew that David loved as she made love to him with her mouth. The low moans and groans of ecstasy and the way David was kneading her naked breasts was making her lovebox twitch. She couldn't help the moans that were coming from her mouth and vibrating over his hardness.

The low hum of Maddie's moans as she gave him pleasure with her mouth made David wild with heat. He began to call her name over and over. And with just three hard thrusts David came so long and hard he felt as if the back of his head had been blown off.

David laid his head back on the couch and sighed deeply. "God Maddie that was the best." He told her his eyes closed and his pants still wrapped around his legs.

Maddie was staring at him waiting for him to reboot his brain. She almost came when he opened one green eye at her as a wicked smirk covered his handsome face. "C'mere." He beckoned her as he kicked off his boxers and pants. "Your turn." And David gave just as good as he got. He laid Maddie down on the couch and pleasured her in the same way that she had just done to him. The feel of her hands pulling on his hair as she screamed his name louder and louder made his cock hard again. And when she came, her bucking body almost throwing him off of the couch, he moved up her body and pushed into her pulsating lovebox coming almost instantly with one hard thrust.

And that was Saturday evening. After they revved their batteries with a short nap and some take out Chinese food they spent the remainder of the night making love over and over.

Sunday was a cold, rainy day but Maddie felt warm and toasty snuggled in bed next to David. She cuddled closer to his body as her hands ran over the muscles in his arms and shoulders. A slight smile appeared on her lip bruised lips as she thought apart the irony of life. Who would have imagined that she would feel warm and happy in the arms of the one man who drive her mad beyond reason? In some weird way Maddie knew that's what had drawn her to him. Most men acted as if they were walking on eggshells when they were around her; always careful not to make her angry, always letting her have her way. But David was nothing like that. From the beginning he had stood his ground. He had no qualms about making her angry and actually seemed to enjoy making her ears smoke with rage about something he had said or done. Addison hardly ever let her get her way and he certainly didn't walk on eggshells around anyone. Although, David's smug attitude and flippant ways usually annoyed her, Maddie had to admit that was part of what made him so drop dead sexy. His devilish green eyes and well-toned body only added to the package. Her present. And one she wanted to unwrap layer by layer.

Maddie was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware that David was staring at her with those enthralling green eyes that seemed to look straight through into her soul. She shivered with anticipation as a lopsided grin ran up his face. His eyes seemed to glitter in the near darkness of the bedroom. "Maddie." His voice was a mixture of sex and sleep and it hit her right between her legs. Just the sound of her name on his lips made her ache for him. She felt her love nub twitch as his fingers moved up and down her long leg. "You have the sexiest legs I've ever seen." He whispered and in one quick movement he turned her around with her butt against his rock hard cock.

David's slow hot kisses over her shoulders and neck were making Maddie groan with desire. The devil was lightly running his tongue over that spot which was driving her wild. Her curvy ass was moving against his cock. The feeling of David's big hands playing with her breasts, the palm of his hands tickling her nipples, was making her lovebox throb with heat. "Oh David."

"Oh Maddie." He moaned into her ear causing her to fall into pieces into a heart stopping orgasm. When David felt Maddie's climax he pushed into her from behind and began to make love to her with long hard strokes. "Come on babe. You know you love my cock. Come again baby." David began to movie inside her faster and faster. "I'm gonna come baby." He groaned loudly. When David felt Maddie pulsating around him with another orgasm he finally let himself go and came inside of her for what seemed like a never ending climax. They collapsed together in a heap on the bed. David pulled Maddie into his arms whispering to how sexy she was, how hot she made him, how happy he was going to make her. But the three words she so desperately needed to hear were poignantly absent. She sighed inwardly. Soon, she hoped as she snuggled against his hard chest and closed her eyes inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Maddie and David spend the rest of the day lounging around the house, making love and just being together. Both of them were happier than they could ever remember being.

Later that day, after a rigorous round of lovemaking Maddie woke up wrapped in David's arms. She looked up into David's laughing eyes, "guess you've been missing some sleep babe. You passed out for about an hour." He ran his fingers though her just fucked hair.

Maddie laughed as she felt David's arms tighten around her. "Oh I'm not missing my sleep. I think I found something better."

David's heart leapt with joy. How he loved this teasing, sexy Maddie. "Oh what can that be?"

"Oh this and that." She hedged teasingly.

David moved his hard dick against her. "Hmm I think it's my big cock."

Maddie slapped at his head. "You are truly the crudest man I have ever met."

"And you love it." He laughed grabbing her hands.

"Don't be so smug." She knew he was teasing but she wished he would be more romantic and less vulgar.

"Smug moi?" David shook his head. "Never."

"What am I going to do with you Addison?"

"Oh I can think of a few things."

"Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"Lying in bed with you wrapped around me – oh yeah."

Maddie couldn't help but smile. He truly was insufferable but she loved him. "Whatever."

David moved his hands over her round butt. "I was just thinking."

"Great to try new things."

"Ha Ha." David slapped her naked butt. "Funny Maddie."

Maddie grimaced in mock outrage. "Ow. That hurt."

"Poor baby." David soothed as his beg hand rubbed her ass gently. "How bout I kiss it and make it feel better."

Maddie giggled, "later I'm interested to hear your great thoughts."

"Oh yeah," David laughed as he shifted his body and pulled Maddie closer to him. He loved how she wrapped her legs around him like she couldn't bear to let him go. How he adored this woman.

Maddie tilted her head to look up at David. "Agnes is going to be over the moon when she hears about this." He ran his hand over Maddie's back softly.

Maddie's heart nearly stopped. Uh no. "This? What's this?" She asked nervously.

David snickered, "us babe. You and me. You know she was always hoping we'd get together." He kissed the top of Maddie's head, "well she got her wish. And you got yours too." He teased.

Maddie shot out of David's arms and sat up straight in the bed pulling the sheet around her body hiding her breasts. This unexpected gesture made David nervous.

In her head Maddie was thinking about David's reputation and the way the men in the office always oohed and aahed over David's sexual prowess. The thought that they would think of her just as another notch on his crowed belt filled Maddie with humiliation and dread. Why was David in such a hurry to spread word about whatever was going on between them? She didn't want anyone to know until she knew that this was a serious thing between them. If the staff found out they were sleeping together and then David got tired of her and moved on she would no longer be able to hold her head up in the office. Maddie didn't want to lose the respect of the staff; she did not want them to think that she was just one of David's many conquests -so it was better that what they were doing stayed just between her and David for now.

David was concerned over how stiffly Maddie was sitting beside him staring off into space. "Earth to Maddie." He called to her.

Maddie turned to him with a false smile. "Oh sorry. What were you saying David?" Maybe she had misunderstood him.

David pursed his lips and looked at her with confused green eyes. "What's going on here Maddie?"

"Going on?" She repeated in a shaky voice.

David nodded, "yeah what's going through that blonde noggin of yours?"

Maddie shook her head. "Um what did you say before about Agnes?"

David looked hard at Maddie. He had a gut feeling that this conversation was not going to end well. "I said that Agnes is going to be tickled pink when she finds out about us." David tousled his just fucked messy hair as she stared at Maddie with a question in his green eyes.

"Us?"

"Yes us. There is an _us_ isn't there?" What was this? He was so sure things were going great between them.

"Yes of course there's an us David. I guess." Maddie snapped avoiding his eyes. "It's just that I don't think we should tell Agnes right away."

David sat up and scratched his chin nervously. "oh you don't huh?" His jaw was clenched in anger.

Maddie shook her head. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes that she knew she had put there. Why couldn't things just be easy between them?

"And why is that?" David asked suspiciously anger coating his voice.

"Why do you need to tell Agnes? You know she can't keep a secret."

"Oh so we're a secret now?" David shook his head, "your dirty little secret." She's ashamed to be with me David thought filled with irritation and hurt. The words she had thrown at him that he wasn't the man that she was supposed to be with burned through his mind.

"I didn't mean it like that David." Maddie barked at him jumping out of the bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body.

"So how did you mean it?" David growled nastily, "you just said this is a secret" his hand waved over them and the bed.

Maddie turned it back on him "Why is it so important that anyone know what we are doing. It's our business."

"I'm happy and I want the world to know." He stared at her, "aren't you happy?"

Was she? She had been wildly happy and now - this. "Of course I'm happy." She snapped, "But that doesn't mean I want to tell the world about my love life!"

"You're embarrassed." He accused as he stood up and pulled on his boxers that he had discarded on the floor earlier that day.

"No!" Maddie denied vehemently.

"Ashamed to be with me. That's it." David pointed his finger at her like it was a loaded gun.

"No of course not!" She spat through gritted teeth.

David began to pull on his discarded clothes. "Cause of course I'm not the man you're supposed to be with." His eyes were dangerously cold.

"That's not true." She stomped her foot impatiently.

"Well you did tell me that didn't you?" He snarled.

"I didn't meant it!" Maddie professed.

"Oh I think subconsciously you did. You're ashamed of fucking me!" David stormed. "Well let me tell you baby there are plenty of women who would be proud to be with me." David threw over his shoulder as he strode from the room.

Maddie wrapped the sheet around her tighter and followed David down the stairs, calling for him to stop and listen to her. He ignored her.

"David please!" Maddie pleaded with him as she ran after him.

David stopped and looked at her with green glaciers, "I bet Buck Rogers is still willing to marry you. Why don't you give him a call?" David spat at her so angry and hurt that he couldn't see straight. Why would he thing that she would think he is good enough for her? Maybe she did want to marry Sam? That thought felt like a punch to his gut. "He's the type of man you're supposed to be with!"

Now Maddie was angry. Didn't he care if she went with Sam? "Maybe I will!" Her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Great!" David sneered as he opened the door, "don't forget to invite me to the wedding." He jeered as he slammed the door behind him so hard the pictures on the walls shook.

Maddie opened the door to scream at David. "To hell with you!" She yelled in fury, "I really do hate you!"

David threw up his middle finger as he jumped in the car. As Maddie looked after him he shot out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.


	3. Monday Week 1

**Monday**

Even after pouring a half a bottle of tequila down his throat David still couldn't find any peace in sleep. He spent the long, lonely night tossing, turning and thinking of Maddie. His guts clenched and his pride stung when he thought that the one woman he loved more than his life was ashamed of being with him. David knew that he was loud, sometimes obnoxious and at times crude but he would try to change if Maddie just gave him a chance. Or was it his lack of education and money which made her think of him as an embarrassment? Not much he could change there. David turned over his pillow trying to find a cool spot to put his overheated face. Suddenly, he felt angry instead of hurt. David knew that plenty of women would be proud to be seen with him. To hell with Maddie. He didn't want a woman who constantly put him down and always made him feel unworthy. Maybe they really weren't meant to be together. David felt his heart ache when he thought of never holding Maddie in his arms again; never hearing her moan his name – but like ripping a band-aid off a wound sometimes it was better to hurt all at once. With that thought David fell into a troubled sleep. He woke up that Monday morning with a vicious headache and a bruised heart but a determination to hold up his head and feel like a man not some woman's whipping dog. He vowed to keep out of the way of the complicated blonde who was making his life a living hell.

After a long night of contemplation and introspection, Maddie still didn't feel comfortable about letting Agnes and the rest of the staff know about her and David. Maddie knew her staff and she knew how they loved to gossip. Just having them know what was going on between her and David would make her feel very uncomfortable. She knew that the water cooler gossip often centered around them even now. Maddie had overheard the staff one morning placing bets on when she and David would get it on. She hated the idea that anyone would be joyous over winning such a bet! Maddie cringed as she thought of the leering looks from the men in the office. She knew the men looked up to David as a player and she didn't want them to think that she was now another one of his women getting played. She sighed deeply as she dressed for the office. Of course she could understand David jumping to the conclusion that she was ashamed of being with him. And maybe he was right – in a way- not shame over being with him but embarrassed that everyone would think that she was just another one of his conquests. Deep inside she knew she shouldn't care what anyone thought but she couldn't help the red blush that came over her face and neck when she thought about how the staff would see her if they knew. Maybe if she was positive that she wasn't just another notch on his belt, maybe then she could feel better about letting people know about their relationship. But she was still unsure of David's intentions – that is if he had any. Maddie knew that David lived in the moment with no thought of the future and that had always bothered her. Now, that she was involved with him on another level it bothered her even more. Maybe the best thing would be to stop this _thing_ between them before she got even deeper involved. But how could she when even now she yearned for him? Slamming the door behind her Maddie jumped into the cab she had called to take her to the office and vowed to keep far away from David Addison – at least for that day. And vowed that she would take the BMW home tonight. After all it was HER car. That man thought he could just take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and she needed to put a stop to that too.

Since there were no appointments scheduled for that day it was easy for Maddie and David to avoid each other. Both stayed behind closed doors. Agnes knew that something was going on between her hard headed bosses for the last week. Her heart had been happy for Mr. Addison and Miss Hayes but now she wasn't so sure what was going on. She shook her head and decided to bring the mail to Miss Hayes. It was almost lunch time and she had not seen either one of them all morning.

Maddie heard the knock on the door and for a moment her heart leapt with joy thinking it was David. But even before she heard Agnes' voice she knew that it wasn't David. He never knocked; he just barged in her office in that arrogant way that made her dizzy. She forced a smile to her face as she beckoned Agnes into her office. "What is it Miss Dipesto?" Maddie asked pretending to be involved with the ledger book.

Agnes walked toward Maddie carrying the mail. She placed the mail on the desk in front of Maddie. Maddie waited. "Agnes?"

Agnes sat on the plush chair in front of Maddie's desk. "Are you and Mr. Addison fighting?" Although she knew that it was none of her business that had never stopped Agnes.

Maddie shook her head. "No of course not Agnes. Mr. Addison and I are just busy with our own work today." Suddenly a chilling thought raced through Maddie's mind? Could David have defied her and told Agnes what she had not wanted her to know? "Why do you ask?" Maddie tried to sound nonchalant but her heart was beating in double time.

Agnes shook her head causing her earrings to jingle, "no reason Miss Hayes. I was just wondering."

"Has Mr. Addison said anything to you?" Maddie probed.

"About what?" Agnes asked innocently.

"Oh things." Maddie's voice trailed off. She wished Agnes would leave her office. She needed to just think. Think. Think. Think. Maybe David was right and she did think too much. She inwardly sighed. "Anyway, I have to get back to my paperwork." Maddie told Agnes in dismissal.

Agnes backed out of the office the whole time staring at Maddie. Finally she left leaving Maddie staring after her.

In the meantime David was pacing around his office like a caged animal. He had already drank a container of chocolate milk and had eaten half a dozen donuts. He was on a sugar high and couldn't sit still. He was also fighting the rock hard boner in his pants that was pointing towards Maddie's office. He had seen her walk into the office this morning ahead of him. She was wearing that tight yellow dress with the buttons down the front. His hands itched to unbutton that dress. David flopped down on his chair but even twirling around didn't take his mind off of her. He had it bad.

Later that afternoon a client showed up at Blue Moon wanting to hire a detective to find his birth mother. Agnes led the client into Maddie's office and David followed soon after. He was thrilled with an excuse to see Maddie and throughout the client's story of how he had just discovered he was adopted blah blah David couldn't keep his eyes or his mind off of Maddie. He also couldn't help the huge boner that had been hiding in his pants most of the day. And with one whiff of Maddie's perfume; one look at the long legs peeking out of her skirt his boner began to throb fiercely. David bunched his pants up around his crotch area as he tried to get comfortable perched on the edge of Maddie's desk.

Maddie could clearly see the huge tent in the front of David's pants but maybe that was because her eyes always seemed to stray to that part of his anatomy. How many times even before they had become intimate had she noticed David's massive erection poking through his pants? Sometimes he hadn't even bothered to hide it from her which she had found shockingly rude but also wildly arousing. She looked at the client who was telling them about his need to find his birth mother; thankfully he was clearly unaware of David's hard-on or the sexual tension that was crackling through the air. Maddie shifted in her seat and tried to keep her mind on what the client was saying but the ache between her legs and the heat that permeated the office made it difficult.

David smiled to himself when he saw through the corner of his eye Maddie moving around in her chair trying to get comfortable. He could almost feel the heat that was emanating from her and that made him even hornier. Damn, who would have ever thunk that icy Maddie Hayes could be so hot and horny? His anger at her had been forgotten and was replaced with a red hot need to get his hands on her. He mentally urged the client to finish up and leave so he could relieve the throbbing tool in his pants.

Finally, what had seemed like hours but was in reality less than 45 minutes the client left them a small retainer and exited the office. Maddie felt her nipples tighten as David approached her. She immediately headed toward her office door and safety but was prevented from leaving by David who was leaning against the door with a huge smirk covering his face and his huge boner aiming at her through his pants. She suddenly felt a wild fear as her panties dampened. Why did this green eyed devil have such power over her body and soul? She felt her nipples harden as she saw his eyes rake over her in that impudent manner that made her see red but also made her lovebox twitch.

Maddie tried to move around him to leave her office but David just laughed as he blocked her escape with his muscular body. "Maddie. Maddie. Maddie. Where are you going in such a hurry?" David asked his voice husky with arousal.

Maddie tried to push him out of her way but his body was like steel. "Get out of my way Addison!" She insisted almost stomping her feet in frustration.

David shook his head and emitted a short laugh, "slow down honey," he drawled pushing her against the door with his body, "think we got something to take care of right here."

Maddie swallowed her moan, she was like putty in his well experienced hands when he used that tone of voice on her and when he threw in a honey or baby she almost fell to pieces around him, "move!" She snapped but her voice was shaky and not very insistent. She felt David move his boner over her groin and she couldn't control the groan that fell from her mouth.

David chuckled when he heard Maddie groan which only intensified Maddie's arousal. Instinctively she opened her legs. She heard David's sharp intake of breath as his fingers slowly pushed the hem of her dress up her thighs. She closed her eyes as his fingers moved in slow circular movements over her damp panties. But suddenly she heard noises from the outside office and that reminded her that she was in her office at work not in her bedroom at home. Quickly and with determination, Maddie pushed David aside. She couldn't open the door with him standing there so she tried to put some distance between them by attempting to closet herself in her bathroom. But David was too fast for her. With seemed like one quick move David locked her office door then pulled her away from the bathroom and pushed her onto the sofa in front of her window. She tried to stand up but David flopped down beside her and pulled her back down next to him.

"Relax baby," he crooned in that syrupy voice that hit on right on her throbbing nub. "let's just sit here – and talk."

"Talk?" Maddie's voice sounded squeaky to her own ears. She tried to sit up straight as she clamped her legs together.

David licked his lips lecherously as his eyes moved slowly over her body, "did I ever tell you how I love this dress you're wearing?" His fingers slowly stroked the silk material at her shoulder.

Maddie snorted as she tried to move away from David's encroaching fingers, "since when do you have any interest in women's dresses?" She asked nervously.

"When a body like yours is inside a dress I am soooo interested..." he winked as his long tongue snuck out and licked her earlobe, "in getting you out of it." His fingers moved down over her nipple and began moving over the hardened tip in small circles. "Love the material," he teased as his other hand began to move the hem of the dress up her thighs, "see how it glides so easily." He snickered.

"Stop David!" She could hear one of the wobblies talking loudly in the outer office. "People are outside!"

David's mouth moved next to her ear, she could feel his hot breath and she shivered, "and we're in here." His fingers brushed the inside of her inner thigh. "alone."

Maddie moved his hand away from her leg. "David!" She almost begged as she tried to move away from his seductive clutches. His fingers continued to circle Maddie's erect nipple while the other one now snuck up and began to unbutton her buttons – slowly but surely. "I love your tits baby." David told her as his tongue lashed out to move over her lacy bra, "God you are beautiful." Within a few seconds David had her dress unbuttoned to the waist and had expertly removed her bra leaving her entire upper body exposed for his eyes.

Maddie was lost in passion. The feel of his hands rubbing her breasts as his mouth licked her nipples, made her body throb in desire. The ache between her legs began to spread over her loins. Maddie willed his hands to pet her lovebox but David teasingly put all his attention on her breasts which were heavy with desire.

David felt Maddie's leg open and he could practically smell her arousal. He loved that hot, musky scent that seem to draw him to her lovebox. He loved how Maddie was moving her hips trying to get him to move his hands down below. He deliberately ignored her as he petted and kissed her breasts.

"David."

"Maddie."

"Oh please!" She moaned.

David chuckled making Maddie moan even louder which made David's cock lengthen, "please what baby?" Oh he knew what she wanted but it would add to the fun and excitement to hear her beg for it. Just a little. "Please what baby?"

Maddie called out his name louder.

"Sssh babe." He cautioned his voice melted chocolate, "remember we're not alone. And you know how you feel about letting anybody know about – us." He moved slightly away so he could look at Maddie. "Maybe we should stop. I know how hard it is for you to keep your voice down baby."

"Oh God don't stop. I can be quiet." Maddie whispered hoarsely.

David peeled off the top of her dress as his fingers ran over her shoulders.

He laughed as a smirk ran up his face. Maddie could see the wicked gleam in his green eyes and that made her blood boil. She opened her legs wider to relieve the ache. "Oh David."

"Maddie. Come on babe. I want to hear from your sexy lips what you want me to do to you." David laughed deep in his throat. His tongue moved over that spot on her neck slowly. Maddie threw her head back and moaned huskily. He knew she was desperately trying to keep down the level of her moans and groans and that was turning him on completely. "Don't be shy baby. Tell me." He purred, his breath hot against her neck.

"Touch me." She whispered so low that he could barely hear her. He loved this.

"I am touching you babe." And he demonstrated that by kneading her breasts in his large hands.

"No touch me there." Maddie moved her hips up.

David looked at her with mock confusion over his face, that devil she fumed inwardly he knows what I want him to do. But his teasing just made her hotter and he knew it. "Where honey?"

"Damn you David." Maddie took his hand and placed it on her wet panties.

"And?" David's hand remained motionless against her hot loins.

Maddie moved her hand over David's showing him what she wanted him to do.

"Oh baby I want to hear it from those sassy lips. Tell me what you want honey."

"Pet my pussy." She moaned into his mouth. "I want you to make me come."

"Ahh that's better." David told her with a devilish glint in his eyes, "I love petting this hot pussy." His fingers moved slowly over her damp panties as his tongue ravished her mouth silencing her moans.

Maddie couldn't take it anymore. David's hands seemed to be pleasuring her body everywhere at once. His hands on her breasts, on her loins; his mouth covering hers with hot deep kisses that were driving her out of her head. Her body began to buck shamelessly as she fell into a shuddering orgasm that left her breathless.

When David felt Maddie falling to pieces he instantly tore off her panties, pulled down his zipper and pushed deep inside of her quivering core. He began to pound her into the sofa cushions as he made love to her with hard, deep thrusts that pushed Maddie into a second even more intense climax. Finally, as he devoured her with his deep kisses successfully muting their cries of passion David came so hard he thought he almost blacked out.

Maddie felt disgusted with herself and with David as her sexual arousal left her and her sexually sated body rebooted. How could she allow him to seduce her in her office? She quietly sat up pushing David off of her with one hard shove. David who was not fully alert fell to the floor with a thud. He looked at her accusingly, "what was that for?"

Maddie tried to avoid his eyes as she rebuttoned her dress with shaky fingers. She looked around and realized with dread that her panties were ruined and she had nothing else to wear under her dress. She sighed with shame and disgust.

David got to his feet and put his still half erect member in his pants. Maddie felt herself shudder with the sound of David's zipper closing. Damn she still wanted him yet she hated him. No she hated herself for wanting him. Never in her 36 years of life had she ever let anyone else have such power over her! But within the first days after she had met David she knew that he had some magical spell woven over her. He could always easily sweet talk her into taking cases and doing outlandish things to solve cases. That had always rankled her but now this….one of the reasons she so feared being with David was the loss of control she felt when she was with him. She couldn't help feel powerless when with one look, one touch or just the sound of her name on his lips dissolved all her willpower and turned her into a spineless, hussy who she didn't recognize. She couldn't have ever in her life imagined being fucked so completely – and she had to admit – so satisfyingly in her office at Blue Moon! This thing had gone too far. She needed to get away from David before he had her on her knees blowing him in the display window of Nordstrom's! Maddie stood up and headed to the bathroom. She felt sticky and dirty. "Go away David!" She told him flatly.

"Go away?" He smirked, "is that how it is fuck me and frig me?" He teased hoping to lighten the mood but he should have known that Maddie's mood was too dark to lighten with a joke.

Maddie looked at him with hard blue eyes. "Just leave." She ran her hand through her tousled hair.

David felt his anger bubbling to the surface. "I don't think I can do this." He emphasized his words with his hands. His voice was flat and cold and made Maddie feel uncertain and nervous.

She looked at him; with his hair all mussed from sex and the sweat on the side of his forehead barely dry he looked so hot and adorable that Maddie had to stop herself from rushing into his arms. She must be strong. "Do what?"

"Play these games with you." He spat as his eyed narrowed dangerously.

Maddie raised her chin. "Games?" She replied icily, "I'm not playing any games."

"Yeah games. Fuck me David. Don't touch me David. Go away David." He ran his hand over his taut jaw, "what the fuck do you want from me Maddie?"

Maddie looked at him with her blue death ray stare then slammed into her office bathroom. How could she give him an answer when she didn't know herself?


	4. Tuesday - Thursday Week 1

**Tuesday**

When Maddie woke up she didn't know where she was at first. But as her eyes took in her surroundings she realized exactly where she was. She sat up clutching the sheet around her body as a talisman as she gazed down at the sleeping David. In her sleep clogged brain Maddie remembered him telling her that he did a lot of entertaining – in the bedroom. She looked around the dim room with exercise equipment, sports paraphernalia and clothes strewn on the floor as a deep shame and fear spread over her body. Was she just another woman to be entertained in his bedroom? What was she doing?

After the incident in the office Maddie had vowed to never let David near her again. That hadn't lasted very long. She sighed deeply as she quietly tip toed out of bed and into the bathroom. Maddie turned on the faucets to fill the tub the she brushed her teeth with toothpaste spread on her finger. Maddie had been surprised that although David lived with no furniture and few lights his bathroom and kitchen were clean and neat. He had told her jokingly that he allowed the women he entertained to clean his house but Maddie wondered if it was a joke. And why did the idea of an unknown woman keeping house for David fill her with a white hot jealousy? Maybe he hired a maid to come in and clean up after him. She couldn't imagine David cleaning sinks and toilets but then Maddie realized she really didn't know very much about David's life outside of the office. She closed her eyes as she sunk into the large tub and tried to remove David from her thoughts. But her thoughts still ran back to last night.

She had told David in no uncertain terms that he couldn't always take the car that he needed to find his own means of transportation. It wasn't fair that she was the one who usually had to call a cab to take her where she needed to go. In her mind's eyes she saw him nodding his head in agreement but in the next second she was the one nodding her head and agreeing to take him home after work. She didn't even know what had happened but instead of dropping him off and going home she had wound up in his bed. She felt her body react as she thought about how he had made love to her. Her hand strayed between her legs as she recalled how he had pressed her into the mattress as he made love to her over and over with a fierce intensity that had left her breathless. Her faced reddened as she thought about how she had clawed at him, at his sheets – how she had screamed his name as she came so many times she had lost count. Her fingers ran over her swollen nub when her mind played back scenes from last night. His big hands, his long tongue, his kiss bruised lips all had brought her to heaven and back. Her legs widened as her body sunk deeper into the tub. She didn't even realize that David had come into the bathroom and was staring at her with green heat. His cock was hard as a rock as he watched Maddie petting herself. "God." He breathed knocking Maddie out of her reverie. Her eyes flew open and landed on David.

Maddie was mortified. Now she had truly reached the depths of depravity! David had caught her pleasuring herself in his bathtub. She wanted to drown herself in the now tepid water.

Before Maddie was able to make her escape David climbed into the tub. He pulled her against his chest as his hands flew over her body landing between her legs. "Here baby let me." He purred as his fingers made slow lazy circles over her throbbing nub. "Thinking about me huh? You could have just woke me up." He chuckled as his moved his erect member against her ass.

Maddie's shame left her as a red hot bolt of passion ran over her body. And when David's tongue ran over that spot on her neck she was lost in a pool of desire so strong that it almost hurt. She leaned back on to his hard chest as her legs spread wider.

David loved how hot Maddie was for him. His cock jerked against her ass as his hands wandered tantalizingly all over her heated body. "Yeah babe open those legs wider." David moved Maddie's hand over her throbbing loins, "feel your hot pussy baby." Then he moved her hand over her extended nub. His arousal reached a new peak as Maddie stroked herself. "God you are so hot baby." He purred as his dick slipped into her, "pet that pussy baby." He demanded in that bossy voice that made Maddie's blood boil. David moved his hands over her breasts adoringly. His palms tickled her nipples as he squeezed and stroked her curvy mounds of pleasure. "Damn honey you are sooo frigging horny. I love it." He whispered huskily.

Maddie felt her body tremble as her orgasm snuck up on her. She screamed out in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure throbbed over her body. She heard David chuckle and that launched her into another throbbing orgasm as she moved wildly over his cock. "David. David. David." Her voice echoed over his small bathroom.

"Come baby. Yeah. How much do you like my big cock?" His mouth was nibbling over her neck and shoulders. "Sounds like you love it." He purred as he thrust repeatedly into her pulsating lovebox coming deep within her until he felt as if his body had gone numb from the intense pleasure of his ejaculation.

Maddie collapsed against David as she tried to breathe normally after her multiple orgasms. As her mind rebooted she was instantly filled with embarrassment and dread. Without warning, Maddie jumped up spilling water all over the floor. She tried to climb out of the tub but felt a strong arm pull her back in the water. She heard David's voice through a wall of shame. "I want to get out." Her voice sounded almost petulant. "Now, David. Let me go!"

David stood up pulling Maddie with him. He pulled a huge towel off the rack and covered them both with it. He nuzzled her neck. "Chill babe." He whispered into her ear. "It's all good."

His hot breath on her neck made Maddie shiver with yearning. She really was becoming a sex maniac; a brazen hussy! But as David held her tightly in his arms as he led her out of the bathroom she began to wonder if that wasn't such a bad thing. She loved him. And when he lay her back down on her bed and covered her body with his nothing else mattered except their lovemaking and the way he made her feel.

David was lying in bed watching Maddie putting on her makeup. Although, she seemed a little shy and uncomfortable after their wild session in bed, he was happy that she hadn't mentioned anything about a pact or forgetting their lovemaking. Right now he was content just watching her prepare for her day. He heard the rain on the window and he yearned to just stay wrapped up in bed with her all day. He sat up letting the sheet fall away from his naked body. "Blondie blonde, I got an idea."

Maddie was watching David watching her through the mirror. She saw the way that he was gazing at her and she could swear she saw something more than lust in those blazing green eyes. And when David sat up and the towel feel away revealing his muscular body and huge cock Maddie felt her face flush with longing and yes a bit of embarrassment. "I can imagine." She looked at him through the mirror as she picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair. "You do seem to have a one track mind."

David laughed. "Yeah well when you're around." He winked then ran his hands through his just fucked hair, "how bout we stay in bed today." He nodded to the window. "It's a monsoon out there."

Maddie hesitated. She longed to drift back into his arms and spend the day making love but they had a new client that was counting on them. "David we have to go to the hall of records and see if we can find any record of the adoption for Mr. Brown." Maddie told David as she puckered her lips to put on her lipstick. She saw the disappointment in David's face and that touched something inside of her. She put the lipstick cap back on the tube then stood up slowly and moved toward the bed. "But it's early yet and we don't have to go into the office. And the registrar doesn't open until 9." She began to untie her robe as she gazed at David with blue orbs of heat. "Is that ok with you fella?" She asked huskily.

"Oh sure." He nodded eagerly. David was thrilled; a huge smile covered his face as he pulled Maddie into his arms. "And then maybe we can get done early and…." David rained slow hot kisses over Maddie's lips until she was breathless.

After a slow and lazy lovemaking session, Maddie persuaded David to dress and start their investigation for Mr. Brown. The client had just discovered that he was adopted as he was cleaning out the house of the woman he had thought was his mother. The old woman had been slowing going downhill due to dementia and had been moved to a nursing care center. Mr. Brown had found papers leading him to believe he had been adopted by the Browns when he was almost a year old. Now, he wanted to know who his birth parents were and where he had lived during his first year of life. Maddie and David battled the raging wind and the heavy rain to visit the Hall of Records, the Office of Vital Records and The City Clerk trying to find information on Jason Brown. They did find his birth certificate which led them to the hospital where he was born. They were told to come back the next day to speak with the Head Nurse of pediatrics who had been a nurse in the maternity ward when Jason was born. They also were told to speak with the person in charge of birth records who would also be in the next day.

After a quick lunch at a neighborhood diner Maddie and David got back into the BMW. David took a peek at the car clock. It was nearly 3pm. They had had a busy day but David hoped that Maddie wasn't set on heading back to Blue Moon. He wanted to spend the rest of the day working on other things. He cleared his throat as he started the car engine. "So M'lady? Is home where the heart is?"

Maddie hesitated, she really didn't want to go to the agency but she didn't want to look too easy to David. She looked at him sideways. Let him convince her. "Maybe we should stop at the agency for a few minutes." She told him airily, "check up on the staff. Make sure everything is fine."

"I'm sure everything is running like a top." He laughed shortly, "seems when we're not around Viola runs the agency like a tight ship." David scratched his head, "I don't know where he got the idea that he was next in charge though."

Maddie shrugged, "and I guess Agnes will call us in case anything comes up."

David leaned over to whisper in Maddie's ear, "oh something is coming up right here." He placed her hand on the bulge in his slacks. "Something big."

A bolt of desire hit Maddie right between her legs. She moved her hand teasingly over his boner before she took it away. "I don't know David. Maybe we should show our faces in the office."

David shook his head as his hand snaked up her dress until his fingers reached wet lace. He heard Maddie's low moan as his fingers played with her. "Let me make you come." He purred as his mouth covered hers. His tongue brushed over her gums and the top of her mouth. His fingers were lightly moving over her inner thighs to her lovebox then back in such a tantalizingly slow way it was making Maddie squirm in her seat. Her legs widened as she groaned with passion. "Yeah right here." David insisted with a whisper.

"No Addison. No. Let's go home." She moaned into his mouth using all her willpower to close her legs and pull his hand away from her heated loins.

"All in due time baby." David told her as his fingers strayed back to her sodden panties. "I want to make you come first." He ran his hand up and down her legs while his other hand fondled her breast. His tongue ran over her lips barely touching them.

Maddie spread her legs; David ran his hand up and down them – his fingers blazed a trail of fire from her knee to her inner thighs – teasingly staying away from her lovebox. Maddie moaned deep in her throat as his fingers brushed like butterfly wings over her sodden panties only to move away back to her legs. Maddie felt her orgasm overtake her with a throbbing pleasure that left her moaning David's name over and over.

David was happy that Maddie agreed to go straight back to her house. His heart was filled with happiness that maybe she was finally thinking about him as a lover. The couple ordered in Chinese food and spent the rest of the night making love over and over.

 **Wednesday**

On Wednesday morning David was the first one to wake up. He sat up and looked down at Maddie who was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her well-kissed lips. He raked his eyes over her curves which were covered by a sheer sheet. His dick lengthened as he thought about last night. Damn. Every time they wound up in bed together the sex just got hotter and hotter. David was surprised that the sheets weren't scorched by their passion. The sex was the best he had ever had but it was more to it than just screwing. He was wildly, madly, deeply in love with Maddie Hayes. One part of him felt that she loved him just as much but the other part which he tried to hide from the rest of the world – the insecure man beneath the smug exterior – was not so sure. Maybe she just loved the sex? Maybe she did love him but wouldn't ever commit to a man like him? Maybe she really wanted someone who was educated, wealthy, successful – someone like Sam Crawford. That thought felt like a knife piercing his heart. He knew that Sam had never gotten a solid no from Maddie for his proposal and David had a gut feeling that the space cowboy was not completely out of the picture. Oh, he didn't think that Maddie was still seeing him but that Sam was going to pop back into town sometime in the near future trying to claim his prize – Maddie. David would do his best not to let that happen but ultimately who Maddie chose to make her husband was up to her. Wait, husband? Where did that come from? David ran his fingers through his mussed hair. Did he want to marry Maddie? Maybe have a couple of rugrats? Settle down? _Hell, yeah!_ But first his first mission was just to get her to see them as a couple. He saw her stir in his sleep and heard his name on his lips.

"Maddie." David whispered into her hair.

She woke up slowly opening her blue eyes still filled with sleep. "David." She whispered back. He was glad to see a sultry smile cover her face. "What time is it? I didn't hear the alarm."

David combed back her hair with his large hand. "It hasn't gone off yet Sleeping Beauty. You still have another hour or so to rest."

"And you're up why?" Maddie asked him as her fingers brushed over his naked thigh.

Instantly his cock jerked. "This woke me." He teased, placing her hand on his massive boner.

Maddie pulled him on top of her. "Well now guess we'll have to put the extra hour to good use." She told him with a throaty moan, "make love to me Addison."

David chuckled, "I love it when you're bossy." He told her as he covered her body with his.

Maddie dropped David off at his place to change clothes. Neither one wanted to bring up the idea that David should bring some clothes to her place. Maddie because that would confirm that she was planning to continue with this thing they were in and David because he was afraid that she would get skittish if he suggested it.

The detectives spent the day following up with the leads from the previous day. After a long and tiring afternoon Maddie and David wound up at a nearby restaurant for an early dinner. They had missed lunch because they were running around all day chasing leads. Finally, they had discovered the lawyer who had arranged the adoption. Matthew Graham had longed retired and was currently living in a nursing home. The detectives called the home and were told that they could visit Mr. Graham the following day. Maddie called the client to update him on the case and then a starving David pulled in to the next restaurant he came across. As they ate they discussed the case. Maddie was not unaware of the longing looks the waitress was sending David's way. Either David didn't notice or was ignoring her because Maddie was happy to see that all his attention was on her.

Maddie was still in a happy mood as they pulled up in front of her house. She was receptive to David as he leaned over and began to kiss her passionately. Next thing she knew he had her skirt up, his pants unzipped and was banging her against the seat in the BMW. Her cries of ardor were squashed by his deep, devouring kisses. Her body was aflame with desire as her orgasm rocketed through her body. She screamed David's name when she felt him grow inside of her and come with his own mind blowing climax.

When they were done David collapsed back against his own seat and placed his head back on the headrest. "God Maddie that was fantastic." He groaned his were eyes closed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. Maddie couldn't help it as her fingers ran over his handsome face. David grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "Well now you won't miss me so much."

Maddie tilted her head to look at him. "Miss you?"

"Yeah tonight is Wednesday." He told her zipping up his pants.

"So?" Maddie was confused.

"My bowling night remember. I bowl on Wednesdays." David looked at her and was not thrilled to see the scowl that was slowly covering her face. "You know that!" She knew that he went bowling every Wednesday.

"Oh."

"Oh?" David stared at her with confused eyes. "What's _oh_?"

Maddie felt he heart drop as she realized that David planned to leave her alone and go bowling with his friends. Of course he wasn't going to change his life for you, she chided herself. She pulled herself together as she fixed her clothes. "Oh well have fun." She couldn't help the waspish tone that coated her voice.

David shook his head as he ruffled his hair. Now, what was this? Because they were boinking he wasn't allowed to go bowling with his friends? He didn't like the idea that she already was trying to tie him down. "Are you kidding?" He snapped. "I go bowling every week Maddie." His eyes flashed green bullets, "just because we're boinking doesn't mean I can't go bowling with my friends!"

Maddie's eyes flashed her own bullets back at him, "Really Addison why would you think that I would try to stop you," she lied looking at him condescendingly. "from bowling," she made the word bowling sound like something you'd wipe off the bottom of your shoe, she laughed snootily, "I really don't care what you do," she lied again.

David stared at her with green heat, "really?"

Maddie nodded, "really."

David laughed, "I think you'll miss me." He sing-songed realizing that Maddie was upset that he was going bowling without him. He knew she always tried to hide her feelings behind bitchiness. Why did he love this difficult blonde so much?

Maddie looked at him like she could strangle him with her bare hands, "Well I think not." She fumed as she reached for the door knob.

"Why is it so hard to admit that you'll miss me?" David wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Get over yourself Addison." She sneered; sidestepping his question successfully.

"I think you'd rather I get over you." He teased.

Maddie made a sound that sounded like a growl as she opened the door of the car. She was just about to make her escape when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her back into the car. "Don't go away mad baby." David whispered, "I know that I'm gonna miss you." He kissed her neck.

Maddie pulled away. He wasn't going to melt her with his kisses this time. "Just go David."

"Maddie. Maddie. Maddie. Blondie, blonde." David sighed into her hair. "Don't be mad at me sweetheart." He sweet talked her. She felt herself melting with the words of endearment on his lips. "But it's just one short night and I think that maybe we both need to rest our sore – muscles." He grinned as he kissed her nose, her chin, her cheeks and her mouth. "Aren't you going to miss me just a little?" He asked with that voice.

Maddie couldn't help the slight grin that sprang up on her lips, he really was incorrigible. "Maybe a little." She admitted trying to sound cross.

"Yippee!" David yelled startling her. "Yay!"

Maddie gave David a sizzling kiss before she got out of the car. She bent down to look at him through the open car door. "Have fun." She wagged a finger at him, "but not too much." She warned partly in jest. Her legs felt like rubber when he flashed her his 100 watt grin.

"I promise. I'll be a good boy." Then he winked and drove away leaving Maddie with a heavy heart and an aching lovebox.

After David left, Maddie ran up to her bedroom, threw off her clothes and ran a very hot bath. She wanted to wash the smell of sex and David off of her body. She was glad – yes very glad that she was going to have a night free. A night away from David Addison was a good thing. It was a necessary thing. He was becoming too much of a habit and Maddie knew how hard habits were to break. She sighed as she ran the washcloth over her heated body. She remembered what had happened the last time she had taken a bath and a red blush covered her body. Before thoughts of David made her lose her senses, Maddie climbed out of the tub and dressed quickly in a flannel nightgown and sweat socks. She was going to have a David free night and enjoy every moment.

She went to the kitchen to make her solitary dinner but since she wasn't really hungry, Maddie decided to just warm up a can of soup. She took her soup into the living room and turned on the TV. As she spooned soup into her mouth she tried to watch TV but her thoughts kept running to David. What was he doing? Was he having fun? Was he missing her? Maddie couldn't concentrate on the TV show at all. And she found that the soup tasted like cardboard in her mouth. Maddie turned off the TV, strode into the kitchen dumped the soup down the garbage disposal and reached for the ice cold bottle of wine she kept in her freezer. Maddie poured a large tumbler of wine. She took the glass and the bottle into the living room and once again sat on the couch. She tucked her legs under her and once again tried to get interested in a TV show. Why did her house suddenly feel too big and too quiet? She had lived here alone for years and she had been perfectly content. Content, yes but had she really been happy? In just a few short days David's presence had made its mark on her house. She was happy when he was here with her. Happy? With David? Maddie gulped the wine thirstily. David Addison made her happy? How did that happen? And why did she feel so empty inside when he wasn't around? Why did her house not seem like a home anymore? Maddie felt nervous and scared. If she had become so addicted to David in such a short time what would happen to her control and sanity if they stayed together? – but Maddie admitted that wasn't what scared her the most – would they stay together? – could they make things work? - is what frightened her out of her mind! Quickly, with one gulp she finished off her glass of wine and poured another.

"Yo Addison! Where's your mind cause it sure ain't on the game!" David's friend Joe called out to David who had missed another spare.

David ran his hand through his hair and turned to his friend, "sorry just got things on my mind." Yeah a tall blonde he fretted.

"A chick?" Paul his newly married friend asked hopefully. Paul wanted everyone to be in love like he was with his beautiful wife Jenny.

David shook his head. He wouldn't admit to these guys he was love struck. They'd never let him get over it. "Nah, just stuff at work."

David hadn't had his mind on the game all night. All he could think of was Maddie. What was she doing? Was she missing him? He would rather be home with Maddie then bowling with his friends. This made David nervous. He had always loved bowling with the guys. They always had lots of laughs and he had always looked forward to Wednesday and spending time with the guys. But tonight he wasn't having much fun. He would have rather been home with his complicated blonde. Wow Dave, a little voice in his head chided him – you really are pussy whipped. David vowed to put Maddie out of his mind and concentrate on his game and having a few beers with the boys. No woman was going to pussy whip him – not even Maddie.

Maddie fell asleep on the couch with the TV on and the empty Chablis bottle on the table next to her. She moaned in her sleep as she dreamed of green eyes and a lopsided grin.

"David!" Jessie the pretty waitress who worked at the bowling alley called out.

David turned around to see the curvy red head running his way. "What's up Jess?" David had always liked Jess. She was a good kid. He knew she had just gotten divorced and had a little boy to support.

She was breathless, "can you take me home?" Jessie asked hopefully, "my brother was supposed to pick me up but he got called in to work and now I'm stuck." She ran her hair over her face, "and the babysitter wants to know when I'm getting home."

David nodded. "Sure thing." He told her with that grin that turned any healthy red-blooded woman to mush and Jessie was no exception. She had always liked David. Unlike the other single men he wasn't constantly trying to get into her pants. He seemed to be a good guy. Maybe tonight she'd find out how good she thought to herself.

Jessie lived close to the bowling alley. David knew that the apartment complex where she lived was in the poorer section of town in a not so nice neighborhood. Being the gentlemen that he was David offered to walk Jessie to the door.

Jessie was sure that David was going to make a move on her but all he did was walk her to her door and wait for her to go inside her apartment. Then he threw her his lopsided grin, waved and began to walk away. "Would you like to come in?" Jessie threw David a flirtatious glance, "my babysitter is leaving and my son is asleep."

David saw the invitation in the young waitress' eyes. He shook his head slowly. "I have a girl." He told her – but did he really? David only knew that he only wanted Maddie.

Jessie's face turned red as embarrassment ran through her, "oh sorry," she stuttered uncomfortably, "I didn't know."

David smiled at her soothingly, "hey no worries. If I wasn't with her then I would have loved to spend more time with you." He patted her shoulder as he turned to go. Jessie smiled after him with regret, he really was a good man and his lady was one lucky woman. Sighing deeply, Jess walked into her apartment and shut the door.

David's first instinct was to drive over to Maddie's house. But then he changed his mind. David felt bone tired. The last week had been both physically and emotionally draining and sometimes even he needed a good night of uninterrupted sleep. And he had to admit that he wanted Maddie to have the chance to miss him. With those thoughts in his tired mind, David headed for his home and a good night of sleep.

Maddie woke up in the middle of the night. When she realized that she was still half drunk and had fallen asleep on her couch she jumped up. Her thoughts of course immediately ran to David. In the back of her mind she had been hoping that he would show up after his night of bowling. Maddie's eyes strayed to the clock and saw that it was almost 3 am. Where was he? Why didn't he come over? Maddie felt her heart beating wildly thinking of what David had been doing – or was doing that night. There had to be a reason why he hadn't shown up – was it a redhead or a brunette? But then Maddie realized she was being ridiculous. David wouldn't cheat on her with another woman. But the thought ran though her mind like an icicle that she was the one who had made pacts that they should forget their lovemaking and that they weren't a couple – soooo – no Maddie forced those thoughts out of her mind. David had probably just gone home alone. Maddie's hand reached for the phone to call him but she stopped before she made a fool of herself. She couldn't let David's head get any bigger than it was. If he knew how much she missed him and how worried she was about what he was doing his arrogance would reach new heights of smugness. So with a heavy heart Maddie padded upstairs to her bedroom and fell into her bed alone. But wasn't that what she had been wishing for the last week – to be in bed alone? Then why did the bed feel much too big and lonely? She fell onto the bed, grabbed the pillow David had been sleeping on and with that special smell of David running over her senses fell into a deep sleep of total exhaustion.

When Maddie got to Blue Moon her first instinct was to gaze toward David's door. Agnes of course who missed nothing blurted out. "Mr. Addison isn't in yet."

Maddie shrugged pretending indifference, "well no surprise there." Maddie faked a laugh but she was wondering if David would be late that morning. Her heart felt like a stone in her chest until she heard the sound of David's off key singing coming from the hallway. She hid the excitement she was feeling at seeing David.

David blew into the office like a rocking blast of wind. He was singing some song from Motown that Maddie didn't recognize. When he saw her he stopped singing David threw Maddie his crooked grin and winked at her which made her knees feel weak and her heart pound in her chest. She refused to allow Agnes or David to see the effect he was having on her. But seeing David after missing him last night was like a drink of ice cold water on a hot summer day. She nonchalantly looked at her watch, "glad you're almost on time Addison…"

"Almost? I'm early." David grinned broadly as he stared at Maddie like he couldn't wait to get her alone.

Agnes saw the way Mr. Addison was looking at Miss Hayes and she inwardly beamed. Yes, something was going on with them – finally!

Maddie shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Addison?" As the words left her mouth Maddie wanted to push them back in; she would be mortified if David alluded to the thing between them.

David knew he could have used Maddie's words to tease her but instead he just smiled wider and raised an eyebrow.

Maddie was grateful to David for not making a lewd remark. Maybe, he was serious about them. She smiled back at him, "well we have a meeting with the lawyer who arranged the adoption remember?"

The car ride to the nursing home was silent. Maddie was waiting for David to start his usual chatter but today he was abnormally quiet.

David was thinking of how much he had missed Maddie. He didn't even realize he was being unusually non talkative.

Maddie was just going to ask David how his bowling night had gone when she felt something under her on the car seat. She moved her up and reached under her body to get whatever it was on the seat. Maddie held up the tube of lipstick which she had just found on the car seat. Her eyes bore into David. "Not my brand and certainly not my color." Maddie inquired curiously, "where did this come from Addison?" He had a woman in the car last night! She wanted to scream and thrash at him. How could he?

David took a look at what Maddie was holding in her hand. He squinted his eyes to make out what it was. "What's that?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Maddie told him her voice coated with anger, "it's a tube of lipstick."

"Maybe it's yours." David was unconcerned.

"I just said it's not my brand or my color." She whispered through gritted teeth. "It's cheap probably like the woman it belongs to!" Maddie threw at him.

Suddenly, David realized that the lipstick must have fell out of Jessie's bag when he drove home the previous night. "Stop being a snob Maddie."

"Whose is it David?"

David scratched his head as he drove, Maddie was jealous so she had to care about him was what was going through his head, "Oh it must belong to the waitress from the bowling alley." David reached for it but Maddie pulled it out of his reach.

"So you admit you were with another woman last night." Maddie was incredulous that he wasn't even trying to hide it.

David snickered which caused Maddie to want to throttle him. "No Maddie I wasn't with another woman." He told her in a soothing voice which just made her see red. "I gave a friend a lift home. No biggie." He shrugged. One part of him was joyously happy that she was jealous while another part was annoyed that she didn't trust him. He inwardly sighed.

"What else did you give her?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. She knew she sounded like a jealous shrew but she couldn't stop the red hot jealousy that she felt.

One part of him was joyously happy that she was jealous while another part was annoyed that she didn't trust him. He inwardly sighed. "A lift home. That's all." David chuckled, "I love it when you're jealous."

Maddie looked straight ahead through the windshield. "I'm not jealous." She told him with a straight face.

"Yea sure." He teased as he put his hand on her knee. "How can you not be? I mean look at me." David told her playfully.

"I don't care what you do." She lied. Maddie was livid with his arrogant, cavalier attitude toward her.

"Oh really." David didn't believe her.

"I just don't like strange women in my car." She told him petulantly.

David nodded, "Ok and I _know_ you don't care and all but I just drove her home. Nothing happened."

Maddie believed him, sort of. She still didn't trust David with her heart. It was too fragile and she was too afraid to believe in him completely. But oh she wanted to believe him.

David parked the car at the curb then bent over until his face was close to hers. Maddie could feel his hot, mint scented breath on her face. "Break my heart. Tell me again that you don't care about what I do. Cause I care about what you do." He gave her a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips. "I care a lot."

Maddie shivered as she felt the heat from David's kiss burning her lips. "Well maybe I do care." She admitted grudgingly, "a little."

A huge smile lit up David's face. "Yabba dabba doo!" He pumped his fist in the air then grabbed Maddie and pulled her into his strong arms.

Maddie laughed happily as David covered her face with hot kisses. She was still inwardly upset about the idea of David driving another woman home but she couldn't harp on it without sounding like a needy, green-eyed, overbearing woman. She didn't want David to see her that way at all. Maybe next time he went bowling she'd ask to tag along, Maddie decided as they drove to see the lawyer.

They got to the nursing home just as the elderly lawyer was finishing his lunch. Matthew Graham had steel hair and piercing blue eyes. He was almost 80 years old and in a wheelchair but his eyes were sharp. Immediately his eyes were drawn to Maddie.

Maddie sat down on the chair next to the old man and smiled at him, "Mr. Graham. I'm Maddie Hayes and, "she nodded to David, "this is my partner David Addison. We're detective hired by a young man trying to find his birth mother."

Matthew Graham nodded, "in my day I arranged many adoptions. I loved helping out young mothers who wanted to find good homes for their children and the couple who were happy to finally have a child."

David shared all that they knew so far about Jason Brown "We're hoping you can shed some light on who is birth mother is."

The old man told the detectives that he had kept all the old adoption records and that they were in a storage facility. "I always thought that someone might come looking around for their birth mother one day. Your client is not the first person to want to find out where they came from. I hope I can help you too."

The old man made arrangement for his son to get the files and bring it to the agency sometime within the next week. Maddie and David were grateful for the lawyer's help.

"I saw how that old guy was staring at your legs." David told Maddie as he pulled into traffic and headed toward Blue Moon. His fingers crawled up her leg.

Maddie laughed, "David! Matthew Graham has to be at least 80!"

David laughed too, "hey he still has eyes," he placed her hand on his rock hard boner, "and one of these."

Maddie ran her hand over David's huge cock, "oh I'm sure he doesn't have one exactly like this," she pulled down his zipper, "or this big." She put her head in David's lap and began to give him a thorough blow job. David had to pull over when he couldn't concentrate on the road anymore and with two hard thrusts he came so long and hard he nearly lost consciousness. As soon as he was able to move again David began to kiss Maddie and run his hands under her skirt until she too came in waves of pleasure.

Later that afternoon David made reservations for the following evening at a small romantic restaurant his friends at the bowling alley always took their dates. David wanted to show Maddie that he didn't only want her for sex and that he wanted them to be a couple. He was eager to ask her out so he barged into her office just after all the staff had left for the day.

Maddie was busy finishing up the last of her paperwork when David flew into her office. She looked up as he perched on the edge of her desk. "David."

"Maddie." He nodded to her desk, "ready to make a break?" He couldn't wait to get her home and in bed. God he was a walking, talking boner when he was around her.

She nodded as she stood and reached for her purse.

David smiled at her. "Blondie blonde. You busy tomorrow night. I just made reservations at a dark, romantic restaurant where I can slip my hand under your dress and no one can see." He told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Maddie stood shock still and didn't answer him. She pretended to be looking for something in her bag.

What was this? Maybe she didn't want to go out on a date with him. Wait, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. "Hey Goldilocks. I thought we'd have our porridge in a nice restaurant tomorrow night. You busy?"

Maddie nodded as she looked at David with regret, "actually I am."

David's jaw dropped; he stared at her with his mouth open. "You are?"

Maddie sighed, "I've been meaning to tell you but I wasn't sure if we were going to spend tomorrow night together and I…" She trailed off.

"And what Maddie?" David didn't like where this was going. He thought she'd be thrilled that he made the effort to make reservations and take her out on a nice date. Guess the joke was on him. But he wasn't finding it funny.

"I promised to go to a benefit dinner with my dentist's brother." She told him then added quickly, "it's been planned for months and I can't tell him I can't go at the last minute. He already bought the tickets."

David's eyes bore into her, "you're going on a date?"

"It's not a date." Maddie insisted.

"A man and a woman who aren't related or friends going to a dinner together." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "sounds like a date to me."

"Well it isn't." Maddie told him in a firm voice. "I can't tell him now that I can't go David."

David nodded, "yea sure you can't. Cause you just hate getting dressed up to the nines and going to a fancy dinner." He smirked at her, "right. Bet he's handsome, successful and rich." David spat the words at her.

"I really don't know because I only spoke to him on the phone." Maddie admitted; she was happy that David was jealous, "and…" She looked at David from under her lashes as she approached him slowly, "I don't want to go to a fancy dinner all dressed up with some strange man." She moved between David's legs, "I'd rather be home undressed with you."

"Then call him and tell him that you can't go…" David demanded.

"David I can't do that."

"Tell him you're sick." David insisted. He usually wasn't a jealous man but the idea of Maddie with another man was making him wild.

Maddie felt her heart soar; David was jealous. She ran her hand over his hair. "Don't be jealous." Maddie told him pacifyingly. "It's only one night."

The way Maddie was telling him not to be jealous and the slight look of what David perceived to be triumph in her eyes made him furious. With great effort he pushed down the jealousy that was consuming him. He would not let Maddie or any other woman make him look like a jealous fool. He shook his head slowly as his hand ran under her skirt, "I'm not jealous baby." He lied convincingly. "I know no man can make you wet like I can."

Maddie pulled back from David with distaste. "You really are a caveman David." She spat at him. The idea that David didn't care that she was going out with another man stung her heart. Maybe he really didn't care much about her.

David pushed off the side of her desk. "Why I'm wrong?"

If looks could kill David would be a corpse, "you are the most vulgar, crude man I know."

"And you love it." He teased. David saw the look of hurt in Maddie's eyes and realized he had gone too far to assuage his pride. "Sorry babe, I was joking." He told her pulling him into his arms.

Maddie tried to escape from his grip but he held her too tight for her to get away. She struggled against him anyway. Finally, filled with anger and frustration, she kicked David in his shin.

David released her and put his hand to his injured leg. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I wanted to get away." Maddie told him as he headed toward the door. She felt like bursting in to tears and would not give David Addison the satisfaction of knowing he could make her cry so easily.

David ran his hands through his hair. "I said I was sorry." He jumped in front of her blocking her way. "And I meant it. I was being a jerk."

Maddie nodded. "Yes you really were."

"Forgive me?" David asked in a pleading voice; his eyes begging for mercy.

The look of contrition on his face and the tone of remorse in his voice made Maddie's anger leave her. She sighed. "You're forgiven." Why did he have such a hold on her heart?

He looked at her with green heat. "I really wish you wouldn't go on this date."

Maddie stomped her foot. "It's not a damn date Addison!" She swore with conviction. "I can't get out of it."

David forced down his jealousy. It was only dinner. And if he thought about it rationally she couldn't back out on this 'date' at the last minute. But David wasn't thinking rationally; all he could see was Maddie laughing and enjoying herself with another man. "Ok." David affirmed, "so you won't mind then if I go out to dinner with another woman." He saw Maddie's face turn white and a spiteful feeling of satisfaction rose up in him.

"It's not the same. This…" Maddie told him holding down her annoyance, "arrangement," she stressed that word emphatically, "was made weeks ago. Before." She didn't know what to call what they were doing, "we did what we did."

David looked at her with a quizzical expression on his handsome face, "what?" He held up the palms of his hands in a questioning gesture.

Maddie pushed back a lock of her hair off her forehead, "what I'm trying to say is I wouldn't have made this arrangement…"

"Date." David interrupted with a wave of his hand.

Maddie glared at him. "after we well you know…" she trailed off.

"So does that mean I can or cannot go to dinner with another woman?" David asked innocently. He was baiting her.

"Do what you want Addison!" Maddie practically growled at him tired of his games. She stomped to the door.

"I want to fuck you." He told her huskily trying to push his jealousy aside. He didn't want to ruin the night with a fight. Plus he ached to hold her in his arms. He really was weak when it came to Maddie Hayes.

Maddie felt her willpower dissolve. She didn't want to end this night with an argument. She longed to hold David in her arms. Maddie sighed inwardly. She really was a spineless jellyfish when it came to David Addison. Before she reached the outer office she turned to him with a look over her shoulder, "are you coming or not?"

David chuckled as he followed her out, "soon baby." He smacked her on her butt, "soon."

As David drove her home he couldn't get the idea of her 'date' out of his mind. It was gnawing at his noggin and he didn't know what to do about it. So when David pulled up in front of Maddie's house his first instinct was to drop her off and go home. He was smarting from the idea of Maddie going out with another man whether it was an arrangement of a date didn't matter – he was angry and annoyed that she didn't care enough about his feelings to break the date. But then he realized he hadn't told her how jealous he was over the idea of her with another man. He couldn't – no wouldn't – confess this to her. His heart was still too vulnerable. Once again, David sighed inwardly and decided to push her 'date' out of his mind and not ruin their night together.

Maddie saw David hesitate when she asked him if he was coming in. She wished he would admit to her that he was jealous. Maddie was relieved when David got out of the car and followed her into her house.

Maddie felt wild and craved David ferociously. She wanted to show David with her actions what she couldn't tell him in words. Before David even got in the door Maddie began to undress him. "Tell me what you want David." She whispered in his ear, "I'll do whatever you want me to." She moaned.

David's dick was almost vibrating. "Get those clothes off." He demanded as he pulled on his cock. David watched Maddie throw off her clothes. She stood before him in her lacy bra and panties. "Gorgeous baby. Now let me see those tits." His eyes were glazed with desire. His hand reached out to touch her naked boobs. The other hand pulled down her damp panties. She stepped out of them and pressed her curves against David. He groaned as his hands petted her round ass. Then he slapped her butt as he pushed her to her knees in front of him.

"Suck it baby." He commanded her in his bossy tone. "You know you want to." David muttered huskily.

Maddie took David to heaven and back with her tongue and lips. After David came back to earth after a shattering climax he pushed Maddie into the living room and almost threw her on the plush sofa. He thrust into her forcefully, almost angrily as he bit hard on her lips causing her to cry out. "Sssh baby," David purred as he licked the slight trace of blood on her lips, "I'm going fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Inside his head he couldn't help how rough he was being - he wanted her to be so sore that every time she felt a twinge of pain when she was out with that dentist's brother, she'd think of him.

At first Maddie was not enjoying how hard David was thrusting into her – banging her against the couch cushions and pushing into her so deeply that it almost hurt. Then he began to lick her lips, whisper in her ear, run his tongue over that spot as his hands ran over her legs which he had wrapped around his waist – her ardor began to grow until she was pushing her hips against him – meeting him thrust by thrust until she exploded into a pulsating orgasm. As David pumped into her over and over moving harder when he felt her fall to pieces under him he felt his own orgasm moving up from the base of his spine to his balls until he exploded into a wild orgasm of his own.

David fell back on the other side of the couch and lay there with his eyes closed and his sweat drying on his heated skin. Then he opened one eye. Maddie was still lying on the other side of the couch. And with her tousled hair and just fucked look on her face he felt a sudden urge to feel her in his arms. "C'mere." He beckoned to her with his hand.

Maddie fell into David's arms. Her head was on his still damp chest. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him like a monkey climbing a tree. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent that was pure David. She felt a burst of happiness in her heart until she remembered that she was going out with another man the following night and David really didn't seem to care. Her eyes flew open as her heart stung with sorrow.

David felt a sense of joy when Maddie wrapped herself around him until he remembered that she was going out the following night with another man. He felt a white hot jealousy fill him. And a twinge of anger. Damn Maddie Hayes. He felt a spiteful need to hurt her the way she was so callously hurting him. He chuckled deep in his throat as his hand moved between her legs. "Sorry if I was a little rough babe. Hope your hot pussy isn't too sore." He laughed, "guess when you're out with your boyfriend tomorrow night every time you move or cross those sexy legs of yours you're gonna think of me." He looked down at her with a broad smirk, "and my big dick."

Maddie pulled back from David. She couldn't believe the words that had just fallen from his mouth. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt but she lifted her chin haughtily as she moved away from him. "who knows maybe I'll find out that his dick is just as big." She told him with wide blue eyes.

David was taken aback, she really was a bitch. He was going to play this with nonchalance and not show her how her words had wounded him. A smirk ran up the side of his face. "Yeah you do that." He told her airily as he stood up and picked his clothes off the floor. He dressed quickly without looking her way again. Then he turned to her with his lips curled into a snide grin, threw her a two finger kiss and headed toward the door. "Tootles babe. It's been fun."

Maddie looked at the closed door with tears pricking her eyes. To hell with David Addison. Maybe it was time to stop this thing now. She decided then and there that she was going to have a wonderful time with Robert Baxter and forget that David Addison ever laid a finger on her!


	5. Friday Week 2

**Friday**

The following day both Maddie and David went out of their way to avoid one another. David was furious that Maddie was going on a 'date' with another man. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning and getting angrier by the minute. Did she take him for some kind of idiot that she could just push around and make a fool of? Was he only good to screw around with and not to 'date'? Maybe he wasn't very successful or educated but he loved her with every fiber of his being and would do everything in his power to make her happy. Why couldn't she see that? Sometimes she made him feel like a piece of crap that was under her shoe. A lot of the time she made him feel as if she was embarrassed to be with him – that he wasn't good enough for her. As he drove to Blue Moon all these thoughts raged through his exhausted brain. Damn that woman! For the first time since she had strolled in the door of the agency, David didn't want to lay eyes on Maddie Hayes.

Maddie was sitting in the salon having her nails done. She had just had her hair trimmed and blown out and would have felt happy and pretty but her insides felt like stone and her heart felt like splintered glass. She also felt tired and on edge. Maddie hadn't slept a wink the previous night because she was still angry and hurt over the scene with David. Damn that man! Did he realize how much power that he had to wound her? He had taken the news that she was going out with another man much too indifferently for her liking. If the tables were turned she would have been clawing the walls with jealousy! David didn't seem very jealous at all. He probably tried to get her to break her 'date' just to show her that he could usually get her to do whatever he wanted. Well, this time he was mistaken. If he had told her that he loved her and didn't want her to be with another man even for one dinner, Maddie knew she would have found someone else to accompany Robert to the banquet. But David hadn't said a thing about how he felt about her and he certainly didn't appear to be consumed with jealousy. She sighed deeply. Suddenly David's crude words flew through her mind making her heart ache. How could he say those things to her? She felt tears prick her eyes but she held them back with effort. Maddie wouldn't dare spill another tear over David Addison. She was going to have fun at dinner with Robert Baxter she vowed.

David spent the entire morning pacing his office and pretending to work. He had made it clear to Agnes that he was not to be disturbed. But a couple of hours into the day David couldn't stand it anymore. How could he let Maddie go out with that man? A bolt of jealousy shot threw his body as he flew out of his office. He had to stop Maddie even if it meant making a jealous fool out of himself!

Agnes heard David's door bang open and looked up just as he flew past her desk headed toward Miss Hayes' office. She knew that Miss Hayes had left a few minutes ago. "She's not in Mr. Addison." Agnes told him just as David reached Maddie's office door.

David stopped with his hand on the knob then spun around to face his quirky receptionist. "Not in?"

Agnes shook her head causing her earrings to tinkle, "not in." then she nodded.

David approached her desk with a scowl covering his face. "Where is she?"

Agnes shrugged, "I don't know but she said she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day. She told me to have a nice weekend." Agnes' eyes popped open wide, "I remember now. Last week Miss Hayes asked me to make a hair and nail appointment for her today at noon." Agnes smiled smugly, happy that she was able to inform Mr. Addison of Miss Hayes' whereabouts.

David's heart dropped to his shoes. Maddie had known about this 'date' last week and she hadn't said a word. The thought that she was primping for another man stabbed at his already bruised heart. He squared his shoulders and donned his Addison strut. "Oh ok Agnes." He bent down to whisper in her ear, "then if the boss lady is gone I guess I can split for the weekend too."

"Guess so Mr. Addison." Agnes acknowledged. A frown marred her brow, "you're not seeing Miss Hayes this weekend?" She asked nosily. She really thought that they were 'together' now. These two were going to drive her to drink!

David shook his head as a lopsided grin covered his face. He didn't know how much Agnes knew about Maddie's date and didn't want to look like the fool he felt like. "Nah, why would I see old prudezilla Hayes?" He winked, "I got a hot brunette lined up." He lied smoothly.

Agnes could see the lie in David's eyes but she pretended to believe him. "Oh sure Mr. Addison. Have a great weekend!"

David didn't know what to do with himself when he left Blue Moon. He looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't even 1 pm. He was happy to see that Maddie hadn't taken the BMW but his happiness was short-lived. _Maddie_. He pictured her at the salon getting her hair done and her nails painted – for another man. Jealousy shot through him again. He needed to forget Maddie and get on with his life but instead of feeling jubilant about leaving work early, David only felt lonely and sad. Just a few short weeks ago, David would have been headed toward Vegas or a booty call with one of his many chicks on a Friday night but neither of those things appealed to him one bit. David ran his hands through his hair then started the engine of the Beemer and headed home. What was he going to do with the rest of his day? And how was he going to get through the next few days – never mind the rest of his life – without Maddie Hayes?

Maddie had spent the night dining on excellent food and dancing to a top notch band. Her date, Robert Baxter was a good looking, distinguished, educated, successful neurosurgeon. He was also punctual. Robert picked her up in his late model Porsche right on time. And even though she barely knew him, throughout the dinner and dancing, Robert made her feel cherished. Maddie looked at his chiseled profile as he drove her home. Robert kept up a steady stream of

conversation. His career as a neurosurgeon was utmost on his mind and he spoke about it with self-confidence. Robert was very self-assured, poised, cultured – and one of the most boring men Maddie had ever met. If she had to hear another word about the brain or neuron receptors she would surely scream. She couldn't wait until she reached the safety of her house and could escape into her hot bubble bath. She closed her eyes but images of twinkling green eyes and a lopsided smirk kept appearing behind her eyelids. David Addison, I hate you!

David spent the entire day trying to forget Maddie. He drank a half a bottle of Tequila and finally fell into a booze induced slumber which lasted most of the evening. When he finally woke up, bleary eyed but stone cold sober his first thought was of Maddie and what she was doing with that man. His eyes ran to the clock beside his bed and he saw it was a little past 11'oclock. She should be home by now he thought feverishly. All thought of his pride and thoughts of being made to look a fool flew out the window as he threw on a pair of old sweats and a hoodie. He had to see what was going on with Maddie and that Robert guy.

Maddie was relieved when Robert's Porsche pulled up in front of her house. If she had to listen to his mundane chatter for a minute longer she'd die of boredom. Had she always dated such dreary, uninteresting men? Or did Robert just seem so unexciting because she was used to David Addison? No one would ever call David boring! Now why did her thoughts always have to turn to that green-eyed devil? She hadn't even realized that Robert was holding the passenger door open for her and waiting for her to get out of the car. Oh no, she thought ominously she hoped he wasn't going to try to get invited into her house. Maddie put on her plastic smile and grabbed the hand that Robert had extended to her. He smiled back and winked as he led her to her door. He stopped in front of her door and pulled her into his arms as he gazed down at her with desire. Maddie decided to just let him get his one kiss in and then she would disappear into her house – alone. She stood as still as a statue as she waited for him to make his move. When he pulled her closer to his body, Maddie only felt distaste and had to stop herself from recoiling from his touch. She shuddered but Robert took that as a sign of desire and not the revulsion that she actually felt. "You are so beautiful Maddie." He told her, "I had a wonderful time tonight."

Maddie just nodded wishing he would just leave. One more minute and she was going to pull away from him and make her excuses. She couldn't stand to be held by this man any longer. She shivered again. "You cold Maddie?" He asked as his he bent his face down to hers, "let's go inside." He whispered as his mouth covered hers. Maddie felt only distaste as his cold lips pressed into hers. And when his fat tongue slid around her mouth she almost gagged. Finally, she had enough.

Why had she allowed him to kiss her in the first place? Was it because subconsciously she was hoping she would feel a spark of passion for this man? Was it because she wanted to erase the feel of David's lips from her mind? But it had backfired on her badly. Instead of making her forget David's kisses this man's kisses just made her ache for David more.

David pulled up near Maddie's house just as Robert pulled Maddie into his arms. A white hot poker of anger and jealousy tore through David as he watched another man kissing the woman he loved. His first instinct was to get out of the car and punch that poster boy in his chiseled chin but instead he held on tightly to the steering wheel and stayed in the car. He wasn't going to make a fool out of himself again like he had when the rocket man was in town. No, he would wait and see what transpired. If she invited that guy inside he would just leave and forget about her and Blue Moon. He couldn't imagine working with Maddie knowing that she was involved with someone else. David's nerves were stretched tight as rubber bands as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Maddie pulled away from Robert. She had to stop the urge to wipe the feel of his kisses off her lips with the back of her hand. Instead she stepped away from him and forced a fake smile to her lips. "Thanks for a nice night."

He stepped closer to her. "It could get nicer." He told her with meaning.

Maddie moved back closer to her door. She rummaged in her bag for her keys. "Well goodnight Robert." She told him dismissively.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" Robert asked with disappointment coating his voice.

Maddie shook her head. "I'm tired and I want to just crawl into bed."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled his white teeth looking like fangs in the dim light.

"Alone." Maddie stated as she turned to open her door. "Good night." She told him as she slipped inside. When she reached the haven of her house, Maddie kicked off her pumps then leaned back into her door with a sigh of relief. Thank God she was finally away from Robert Baxter. She hoped he wouldn't call her again. She was just about to go upstairs for that long awaited bath she was looking forward to when she heard her doorbell ring. Thinking it was Robert hoping to wiggle his way inside her house and into her bed, Maddie felt anger and bile rise up inside of her. Why couldn't men just take no for an answer? She threw open the door ready to give Robert a god tongue thrashing and came face to face - with David.

"David!" Maddie's heart was flying on wings of joy when she saw David at her door but she was also still very annoyed and hurt over his cavalier treatment of her the previous night.

"Maddie." He pushed his way into the house forcing Maddie to step aside.

"What do you want David?" Maddie stood there with her hands on her hips. "Why are you here?"

David couldn't hide his white hot jealousy any longer. "You kissed him!" He accused as his hands flew along with his words.

Maddie was secretly pleased to see how jealous David was but she knew better than to show her happiness. "He kissed _me_." Maddie told him simply.

David pointed his finger at her like it was a loaded pistol. "And you didn't stop him!"

Maddie shook her head, "It meant nothing David. It was just a kiss." She insisted firmly.

David's was pacing in circles but her words stopped him dead in his tracks, he looked at her with piercing green eyes. "Ok so if I tell you that I kissed my bowling friend good night that would be fine with you?" His hands moved with his words.

Maddie stood shock still as a red hot blast of jealousy filled her. "You kissed her?" She asked unbelievingly, her blue eyes wide, "you told me nothing happened." She reminded him.

David shrugged nonchalantly making Maddie itch to claw out his green eyes, "Did I?" He raised his eyebrows tauntingly. "Anyway, it was just a kiss."

Maddie's hands turned to claws at her sides. She wanted him gone. This banter, this fighting was too hard for her. She felt a pain deep in her heart. This thing between them was making her miserable. It had to stop. But then she remembered how much she had missed him tonight, how she ached to be in his arms. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. With heroic effort Maddie calmed down. She decided to play his game. "Fine so we both kissed someone else." She shrugged indifferently mimicking David's gesture. "And anyway why should you care who I kiss?" She looked up into his green eyes which were roaming over her body making her juices flow despite her fury. Only this one man could turn her into a spineless jellyfish. She vowed to be strong.

David skirted the question as he approached her slowly. His eyes flew over the short black number she was wearing, he ached to peel that dress off of her and kiss her savagely until the memory of another man's lips on hers was banished forever. "Who says that I care who you kiss?" He shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

Maddie had enough of David's attitude. She pushed him away with two hands on his chest. "Go away Addison! You need to leave now!" She pushed him toward the door.

"Fine! I'll go. Maybe your poster boy will come back!" He sneered as he turned his back on her. "Screw you Maddie Hayes!"

With a murderous rage, Maddie grabbed the hood on the back of David's sweatshirt and pulled him forcefully toward her; almost strangling him in the process. He turned around to face her as he pulled her hands off of his hood. "What the hell?" He pushed her away from him as he straightened out his shirt and took a welcome gulp of air. "You could have broken my neck!" David accused with icy green eyes pinned on her. "You're nuts lady."

"To hell with you David!"

"Isn't that exactly where I am?" His jealousy and fury were making him say things to Maddie that he didn't mean. Because he was afraid to bear his soul and tell her how jealous he was and how much he loved her David childishly was playing the 'I don't care' card which he knew might blow up in his face but he was powerless to stop it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them to see Maddie staring at him with angry hurt eyes. It seemed that was par for the course lately. He shook his head and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Forget everything I just said." David told her beseechingly, "rewind the last 10 minutes of your life." He spread out his hands, palms up. "Sorry."

Maddie felt her heart melting. Why were they always at each other's throats? Why couldn't they ever talk to each other instead of yelling and fighting? She felt her head nodding in acceptance. She sighed as she pushed her hair off of her forehead, "me too." She told him tiredly. "Just go home Addison." She moved her hand toward the door as she plopped on the sofa.

David sat on the sofa next to her, "I don't want to go home." He moved close to her and bent his head to reach her mouth. "Maddie, I want to stay." He moved his lips over hers, "I can't let you go to bed with another man's kiss on your lips baby." David told her as his tongue began to play over her lips, pushing into her mouth and running over her teeth and gums. "I just can't." He breathed into her mouth.

Maddie couldn't suppress a slight moan as David devoured her mouth with his wickedly talented tongue. Just the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue playing in her mouth made her loins ache and her nipples harden. She thought of the cold, disgust she felt with Robert's kisses as she sank down into the cushions with the heady feeling of David's mouth on hers – his intoxicating kisses made her feel things she had never felt for any other man – and when he touched her. Maddie bolted upright. Before it could go any further she moved away from David and jumped off the couch. "There it's done." She stood in front of the couch gazing down at him snootily trying to hide the wild arousal he had evoked with just his kisses, "now you can go. Go kiss your bowling buddy."

David leaned back on the sofa and spread his legs to show Maddie his hard dick clearly outlined in his tight sweats. "Nah. I'm happy right here. I want to kiss," he licked his lips, "you baby." He patted the seat next to him, "c'mere." He commanded huskily.

Maddie just stood there staring at David with blue eyes that were slowly clouding over with desire. David saw the arousal in Maddie's eyes and that made his dick jerk toward her. He pushed off the sofa and with one agile move pulled Maddie on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her so she couldn't escape from his clutches as he purred in her ear. "Gotcha."

Maddie felt David's fingers move up her thigh, pulling up the hem of her dress little by little. Her legs widened as David's fingers drew closer to the place she ached the most. "David." She moaned as his fingers finally brushed lightly over her swollen nub. "Oh God."

David chuckled as his fingers reached wet silk, "not God but close baby." He whispered. "Come hard for me honey." His fingers lazily brushed over Maddie's hot loins. In less than a minute she was bucking against his hand screaming out his name. The force of her climax almost pushed her off of his lap. She closed her eyes to savor the last remnants of her orgasm.

"That was fast." David crooned into her ear, "you must have missed me." He chuckled again causing Maddie to groan and move her body against his. "I know I missed you." David told her placing her hand inside his sweats. "Missed you sooo much."

Maddie felt the burning hot steel of David's erection pulsing in her hand. She loved how his boner almost vibrated with her touch. She smiled into his eyes. "I got something good for you fella." She told him licking her lips. She became a she-devil when she was sexually aroused by David.

David's eyes were glazed with heat and passion. "Show me Maddie." He moaned as he pushed his hips up to display his massive boner.

Quickly she kneeled in front of him; she slowly pulled down his sweats as she kissed his thighs and stomach. She pushed him down on the couch while her hands ran over his muscular legs. David threw off his sweatshirt and lay back enjoying Maddie's attention. God, she was hot he thought as her tongue flitted over the head of his cock. "Oh I love that." He moaned as he tangled his hands in her blonde hair. "Oh kiss it baby. I know you love it."

Maddie made love to David with her mouth until he reached a sensational orgasm gasping for breath and calling out her name in delirium. After the sensations of passion ceased, he sat up and leaned his head back on the couch to get his bearings. Then he slowly opened his eyes to look at Maddie. With her hair tousled and her lips red and bruised from the spectacular blowjob she had just given him; she looked so deliciously fuckable causing his dick to lengthen and expand with arousal once again. "Maddie." He moaned as his fingers brushed her face. "God honey look what you do to me." He groaned.

Maddie saw David's dick harden as he looked at her and that aroused her completely. Her loins were on fire and she needed his body inside of hers. She stood up and with one quick move she pulled her dress over her head leaving her nude except for a sheer black pair of thigh highs. She ran her hands over her body as she watched David's eyes glaze over with passion and lust. "Ya like?" She asked throatily. Maddie had no shame when she was aroused.

"I love." He told her as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her onto the sofa then climbed on top of her and pushed into her throbbing loins with one hard push. "and I love this sooo much." He groaned into her neck. "I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't ever think of another man again."

"Oh yes." She screamed as wave after throbbing wave of pleasure ran over her body. Her nails raked down David's back drawing blood but neither noticed. David was out of his head with passion as he repeatedly thrust into Maddie's lovebox; feeling her coming over and over as he made love to her made his blood boil and his dick grow and his climax was so deep and so strong that he felt like his head was exploding with each thrust of his cock.

After their wild lovemaking, Maddie was lying on with her head on David's chest, she had her eyes closed as he played with her hair. She just wanted to savor this moment before something happened to ruin it. She sighed with sexual satisfaction.

"There was no kiss." David mumbled. His fingers were brushing through her hair playfully.

Maddie was half asleep and didn't at first understand what David said. "Kiss?" She repeated sleepily.

"I didn't kiss that girl." He admitted in a voice so low she could barely hear him.

Maddie's heart soared with happiness. "Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"I don't want to kiss anybody else." He admitted slowly. "Do you?" He had to know. He felt Maddie shake her head and his heart jumped for joy.

"Nope, you're enough for me fella." She admitted shyly as she sat up and turned around to look him in the eyes.

David wanted to whoop for you. "Good."

"Am I enough for you?" She wanted to know.

David's hands ran over her curves. "More than enough."

"Not bored?" She wanted to know. One of her fears was that David would get bored with her and their sex life.

"How can I be bored with you baby?" He bent down and nipped at her neck. "You have more layers than a creamy chocolate torte." His hand snaked between her legs, "talk about creamy."

Maddie laughed shyly. "David!"

He laughed as he pulled her in his lap. She could feel the hard boner under her as she moved her curvy ass over it lazily. She heard David gasp and a womanly smile covered her face. "You really have become a brazen vixen." He teased her as his hands moved over her body.

"And you love it." She told him running her hands over his muscles.

"Hussy." He moaned as his teeth nipped her hard nipple.

"I'm your hussy." She groaned as she felt him push into her from behind.

"Always." He muttered as he began to move into her over and over again.

Maddie lie awake after another rigorous round of lovemaking and did what she did best – think. What did he mean about not kissing anyone else? Did that mean they were a steady couple? What did it mean when she said that she was his hussy and he said always? Did it mean that he was in it for the long haul? Maddie needed to know where this relationship with David was going. She needed to hear the words of love from his lips. She looked over at David out for the count and couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. She was not going to think this thing to death. They had only been together for a week. She needed to have patience. She needed to slow down and smell the flowers –and stop worrying about the future and what may or may not happen. She just needed to enjoy this wild, untamed man that was her lover. Things would fall into place. She hoped. Pushing her worries aside Maddie snuggled close to David and fell asleep with his heat warming her body.


	6. Weekend 2

**Saturday**

Maddie woke up and reached out for David but her hands landed on the empty mattress. She sat up and looked around her bedroom but there was no sign of him. The idea that he had snuck out during the night while she slept made her feel sick inside. Was she just a booty call for him on a lonely Friday night? Just as these thoughts were running through her mind she realized that she smelled coffee. She jumped out of bed and threw on her short silk robe as she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. When she reached her kitchen she was thrilled to see David pouring out two cups of heavenly scented coffee. Standing there with his back to her wearing only his tight sweats slung low on his hips made her lick her lips.

He felt someone's eyes on him as he poured out the coffee he had just made. Turning around slowly he threw Maddie his killer lopsided grin that always turned her legs to mush. "Good morning my Queen." He bowed slightly as he waved to the coffee. "I thought you'd enjoy a fresh perked cup of joe this morning." He raised his eyebrows, "after all your hard work last night."

Maddie laughed softly as she walked toward David. She tossed her head coquettishly, "I thought you were the one who was the hard – worker." She stressed the word 'hard' as she raised one eyebrow.

David burst out in laughter. He loved this new teasing, playful Maddie. "Yeah well." He nodded as he held out the cup of coffee to Maddie. "Glad to be at your service." He winked.

Maddie took the cup from David. She took a sip of the delicious coffee and sighed with satisfaction as she sat at the table. "This is marvelous David." She told him with a grin, "I didn't know you could make such a good cup of coffee."

David grinned, "oh baby I know my way around a kitchen among other things..." He told her as he took a seat opposite her at the kitchen table. He sipped his coffee. "When my mom died me and Richie had to learn how to cook or we would have starved." He admitted with his head down, "dad was always at work and we got tired of pizza soooo…." He looked up and Maddie could see the sadness in his eyes.

Maddie had never really thought about what it must have been like for the Addison boys when their mom had died. From bits and pieces of conversation she knew that when they lost their mom, David was 10 and Richie was almost 13; very young to be without a mom she realized suddenly. With a pang she thought about the little boy who had to grow up quickly when his whole world had changed so drastically. Maddie remained silent waiting for David to continue. This was a rare chance to hear him bear his thoughts and tell her about parts of his life she knew little about and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

David tousled his sleep messed hair. "well, what can I say," he shrugged, "I can make a mean dish of pasta, grill a perfect steak – I guess I can cook just about anything." His eyes twinkled, "guess you can add cooking to my other many talents." He teased with a wicked smile.

Maddie wanted to keep him talking about his childhood, "I'm sorry David. It must have been very hard for all of you after your mom died." Her eyes were soft and warm as they gazed at him.

David nodded, "it was but hey we survived." He told her pushing away the sorrow and anger of a little boy left without a mother. David wanted to enjoy his morning with Maddie and not dwell on a past that couldn't be changed. "So Goldilocks," he nodded down to his sweats, "I think I need to get back to my place to change."

Maddie's heart sank. Was he thinking of going home and not returning?

David waved his hand upstairs, "how bout we get squeaky clean in a nice hot shower," he whispered with his head bent toward hers. "Then we can get some chow." He waved his hand around her kitchen, "don't you have any eggs or bread around here?" David asked with a slight frown marring his brow, "don't you eat?"

Maddie played with the coffee cup turning it in her hands, "actually I rarely eat breakfast at home." She stared at him pointedly, "don't tell me you have eggs and bread in your place. I remember once upon a time you offering me some cheese and peanut butter." She laughed.

David laughed heartily, "touche, but hey you don't even have cheese or peanut butter! All I could find was some whole grain bread," he pretended to vomit, "yuck!"

Maddie tossed a napkin at him and laughed. "Sounds like a plan." She was happy that David had made plans for them. She looked down at her coffee cup, "then maybe we can do some grocery shopping. Maybe I need some eggs and regular bread." She looked up at him, "you never know who'll be here for breakfast tomorrow morning." There David I just asked you if you were staying here tonight. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

David's heart jumped with joy. Did she just mean what he thought she meant? Was she in a roundabout way telling him she wanted him to stay the night and be here for breakfast tomorrow? David nodded and grinned broadly. "I make a wicked omelet."

Maddie had her answer and was filled with happiness.

When David opened the door to his apartment a beautiful Latino girl was just leaving. "Lucy!" David greeted her with enthusiasm.

Maddie didn't know who this gorgeous woman was or why she was in David's apartment and she didn't like it one bit. "Who is she David?" Maddie asked with jealousy coating her voice when she saw the heated glances the girl was throwing David's way.

David stepped into his place pulling Maddie in after him. "This is Lucy." David turned to Lucy. "Where is your mother today? Did she leave already?"

Lucy looked up at David with adoring eyes, "my mama is sick today." She told him with a Hispanic accent. "I clean alone today." Her deep brown eyes filled with concern. "I hope Lucy did a good job."

David's eyes swept over the apartment, "oh you did a wonderful job." He threw her his panty melting grin much to Maddie's annoyance. Couldn't David see that this girl had a major crush on him? She was very beautiful but so very young.

Maddie extended her hand to the young girl. "Hello, I'm Maddie Hayes." The girl gazed at Maddie with jealous eyes. She gave her a womanly once over that made Maddie feel uncomfortable. She was no longer as young and beautiful as this girl but Maddie knew she was still a gorgeous woman. Lucy limply shook Maddie's hand but continued to stare at her with jealous brown eyes.

After a few more words of conversation Lucy left with a lingering look of longing at David. David shut the door and leaned against it.

"That little girl has the hots for you." Maddie told him flatly. "And your smiles of encouragement aren't helping."

"What smiles of encouragement?" David pointed to himself. "Nah. She's just a kid Maddie. I have no interest in her." His eyes twinkled at Maddie.

"But she has interest in you." Maddie warned, "just be careful."

"Yes mama." David teased as he pushed off the wall and pulled down his sweats. He kicked aside his pants as he gazed at Maddie with green heat. "It's too neat in here. Time to mess it up a bit." He tossed off his sweatshirt and stood there in all his naked glory. His hand immediately was drawn to his lengthening dick. He stroked it slowly; his eyes blazed green heat.

Maddie swallowed hard. The sight of David playing with his huge boner was making her blood boil. She felt the familiar ache between her legs. Shameless tramp, she scolded herself. She truly was becoming a raving sex maniac. But she had to admit she was enjoying this new, shameless part of her.

David approached Maddie slowly his hand still playing with his dick. He licked his lips in anticipation of getting his hands on her. "Strip for me baby." He nodded at her body, "you're way too overdressed." His eyes glinted with lust. "Come on baby."

Maddie felt her face flaming as she thought about honoring David's request but before she was able to make her move she felt his deft hands peeling off her sweater and pants in one fluid motion leaving her wearing only her sheer bra and panties.

"Hot damn baby you are beautiful." David told her in a soft honey infused voice as his eyes burned through her undies. He moved his eyes over her breasts. "Take off your bra." He commanded in a husky bossy voice that made Maddie's nipples harden. "Damn baby you are so horny." David moaned as he noticed her erect nipples.

Maddie took off her bra slowly staring into David's passion glazed eyes as she undressed; then she pulled down her panties and kicked then aside next to David's discarded clothes. She heard David catch his breath as she walked slowly toward him.

David watched Maddie approach him with a sultry look in her eyes as his dick jerked in his hand. "C'mere sweetheart." He pulled Maddie close to his body and began to move his boner over her damp mound. Maddie opened her legs to relieve the ache as David grinded his dick over her loins. "Oh David!" She groaned when his hands caressed her curvy ass as they pushed her closer to him.

"Come on baby let's dirty those much too clean sheets." His voice rumbled over her loins.

After a bout of frenzied lovemaking, the couple lay on David's newly dirtied sheets, David was on his side looking at Maddie with his head on his hand. "Remember that cozy restaurant that I wanted to take you to last night."

Maddie nodded as she turned on her side facing David. Instead she had gone out with that boring Robert Baxter she remembered disgustedly.

"How bout we go there tonight?" He smiled his 100 watt grin.

"You asking me out Addison?" Maddie smiled back happily.

"Are you saying yes? Cause then I'm asking you out."

Maddie giggled as she sat up. David was happy to see that she didn't cover her naked breasts with the sheet. "Then yes." She told him with a tilt of her head, "breakfast and dinner. You are spoiling me."

David pulled her in his arms. "You deserve to be spoiled Blondie." He whispered as he covered her faces with kisses.

David dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. He looked down at himself. "Maybe it'd be a good idea to bring some clothes back to your place." He threw out. She did expect him to be there for breakfast so maybe she'd be open for him to bring some of his stuff to her place.

Maddie's heart swelled but a sharp pang of nervousness also overtook her for a minute. Maybe this was moving too fast. Where was this relationship going? Did he want to just shack up? That was for young kids not a near 40ish woman who wanted a family someday soon. She sighed inwardly. Stop thinking Maddie! She nodded. "Ok yes unless you want to keep running back and forth between our places." She agreed with a nod.

David shook his head and made a face. "I can think of other things I'd rather be doing with my time."

"Oh I'm sure you can." She giggled.

The couple's next stop was to the grocery store so that they could fill up Maddie's empty pantry and fridge with food and drinks. Maddie was amazed that David could make even the mundane act of grocery shopping fun and exciting with his little jokes and remarks. Leave it to David to have the entire meat aisle in hysterics as they shopped for their dinner. The couple were finishing up their shopping and laughing and were heading toward the supermarket check-out with a wagon filled with David's favorite snacks and drinks; and of course the fixings for the following day's breakfast - eggs, milk, bread, butter and other staples when David spotted Agnes Dipesto and Bert Viola in the aisle next to them. He immediately pulled away from Maddie. He knew her feelings on having the staff know about their relationship and he didn't want to ruin their day. He knew how Maddie's moods could change on a dime. "Let's get outta here Maddie." David whispered as he pulled her aside.

Maddie was confused. "What's the matter Addison?" Puzzlement clouded her face as she looked at David.

"Agnes and Bert."

Maddie was still confused. "What about them?"

"They're here. In the next aisle." He nodded toward them.

"So?"

"If they see us then…"

Finally Maddie understood. She grinned at David then linked her fingers through his. "Who cares?"

"I thought you did." David looked hopefully at her.

Maddie shrugged. "Maybe I did." She told him truthfully, "but not anymore. We can't keep us a secret forever David."

A huge lopsided grin of happiness covered David's face. "Agree baby." He squeezed her hand in his as they turned the corner and came face to face with Agnes and Bert.

Agnes thought she was seeing things when her eyes fell on Maddie and David smiling at one another and looking every inch a couple. A huge grin covered her face as she tapped Bert on the shoulder.

Bert turned around slowly. "What is it my lady bug?" He inquired with a lovesick look in his big brown eyes. How did he ever live a day without his love bunny? And to think he had tried to escape from her amorous clutches when they first met. He thanked the Lord every day that Agnes and been persistent and that Miss Hayes had made him see the light.

Agnes nodded to Maddie and David who were coming their way; David was pushing a shopping cart piled high with groceries and Maddie was walking beside him; they were so close they were almost touching with each step they took. "Miss Hayes! Mr. Addison!" Agnes shouted in joy. She remembered David's lie about the brunette and inwardly shook her head. These two! But somehow, someway they had made up and were even shopping together. And if they were shopping together that meant they were eating together and spending their weekend together. Agnes was wild with joy. For the last 3 years she had watched Maddie and David play a love game of cat and mouse, dog and cat and now she hoped they had finally found their way to each other.

"Agnes!" Maddie grinned as she was grabbed by Miss Dipesto in a tight hug.

"Oh I am so happy to see you two together." Agnes gushed. Agnes then grabbed David in a bear hug.

David laughed as he picked Agnes up and twirled her around. He was giddy with the joy that Maddie wanted people to know about them.

Bert had heard Agnes and the rest of the staff talk about Maddie and David's relationship but he had paid little attention to the gossip. His only concern was making detective at Blue Moon. He cared little about anyone's love life. It wasn't his business. But seeing the happiness in his two bosses' eyes touched something inside of Bert and he couldn't help grinning like a fool along with Agnes. "Mr. Addison." He nodded his head toward Maddie. "Congrats for landing the boss."

David chuckled as Bert slapped him on the back.

For some reason that sounded suggestive to Maddie. David felt her stiffen beside him. He knew that Bert meant no harm and as usual the short man spoke before he thought. David knew he had to fix this and fast. "When you're right you're right Viola. This woman is quite a catch." He said quickly, "and I am one lucky jamok that she let me catch her."

David looked at Maddie but couldn't see through the veil that had fallen over her eyes. She was still smiling but somehow her smile seemed fake. He inwardly sighed. He reached out to put his hand around her waist but Maddie moved slightly away from him so he couldn't reach her. Agnes and Bert didn't notice Maddie's move but David did. He decided to play it cool until he could get her alone and find out what the hell was getting her silk panties in a twist.

Agnes was staring at Maddie and David with a huge smile on her face. Bert was looking at David as if he was a God. Maddie was standing shock still with her model fake smile plastered to her face. Suddenly, David felt uncomfortable and awkward which were two emotions he rarely experienced. He cleared his throat, "so guess we'll see you two on Monday!" David told the other couple with a wave.

Agnes was nodding her head repeatedly. "Oh have a great weekend. So happy for you guys!" She beamed making Maddie feel weird and David nervous. But of course Viola had to add fuel to the fire with his, "oh I'm sure Mr. Addison will be having a great great time." He winked at David. "Right sir?" Then he snickered. David had the urge to kick the shorter man in his balls but instead he pushed the wagon by him and said a quick goodbye. He heard Maddie tell Agnes and Bert to have a nice weekend in a stiff voice as she followed him to the check out.

David and Maddie were both silent while David paid for the groceries then loaded them in the car. He was trying to catch Maddie's eyes but she was deliberately avoiding looking at him. Nervously, David got in the car. Instead of starting the car and driving home, David turned to Maddie. "What?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Maddie sat like a statue trying to put as much distance between her and David. She had been right to worry what the staff would think about her being with David. Viola certainly thought that David had pulled off some big coup by bagging the boss. She could see the admiration for David in the other man's eyes. Now the others in the office would be looking at her differently. Not as their boss but as the new chick that Addison was boinking. She felt her heart freeze when she thought that the staff would be taking bets on how long it would take for David to dump her. What had she done? Maddie felt like crying.

"Maddie. What just happened here?" David asked apprehensively his eyes were filled with concern and confusion.

"I don't think I can do this!" She told him acidly.

"Do this? Do what?" He asked although he had a sick feeling he knew exactly what she meant.

Maddie flashed angry eyes on him. Why she was angry with David she didn't know but it had something to do with people thinking he pulled something over on her. "Bert was laughing at me David!" She told him furiously, "he thinks you're the man for bagging me."

David shook his head. "He said no such thing Maddie!"

"I could see it in his eyes." She fumed, "and the way he snickered when he told you to have a great weekend!"

David could have throttled Bert at that instant. "Maddie that's just Viola!"

She looked at him with wide eyes filled with pain, "and the rest of the men in the office will think the same thing." She pointed her finger at herself, "all of them will think of me of just another notch on your crowded belt buckle." She shook her head, "now no one will have respect for me as their boss." She was almost hysterical, "I knew I shouldn't have continued with this – thing. I will be the laughing stock of Blue Moon…."

"Stop!" David thundered. "Stop now Maddie!"

"They'll be taking bets to see how long we last!" She put her head in her hands. "I can't do this. I won't!"

David just stared at her with wounded eyes. "Why do you care so much about what people think about us Maddie?"

"They're not just people David!" She pointed out, "they're my employees! I am their boss!"

"So let me get this straight because you're their boss you can't get laid," he stared at her as if he was looking straight to her soul, "or is it you can't get laid by _me_?"

Maddie picked her head up to look at David. "You know that's not the point!"

He nodded his head, "oh but that is exactly the point." He told her viciously, "you didn't seem to give a flying fuck when they thought you were boinking Commander Cody!"

She shook her head, "they had no clue I had slept with Sam!" She responded curtly, "and anyway it was only once!"

David hated the thought of her with Sam so he quickly pushed that mental image out of his mind. "So what makes you think that they know that we're boinking?"

Maddie looked at him like he had just grown a third eye, "we're talking about you David. Dirty Dave. The player all the men look up to."

David laughed bitterly. "Is it what they think about me? Or what you think of me?"

Maddie didn't know what to say. She just looked at him blankly.

"No answer?" David nodded, "I thought so."

Maddie laid her head back on the headrest. "Maybe it's true. Maybe I do think of you as love 'em and leave 'em Addison." She put her hand on her forehead. "You can't deny you're the king of one night stands." Her voice was sad and dejected.

David sighed, "Maddie maybe I'm not a choir boy." He told her sincerely, "but I never claimed to be one. And those other women," he waved his hands around to emphasize his words, "were just to fill up my time until I got you." He admitted with a catch to his voice, "now I got you."

Maddie felt her heart pounding in her chest. "So you got me?"

David covered her hand with his, "and I don't want anybody else."

Maddie's heart soared. "You don't?"

David shook his head, "so let them think what they want. They have to see I'm crazy about you baby." He pulled her into his arms. "let's just be happy."

Maddie pulled back to stare into his eyes which looked sincere, "I want to be happy." She admitted.

"But sometimes I think that you won't let yourself be happy with me!" David had to get this off of his chest. "It always looks like you are trying to find ways why we shouldn't be together."

"That's not true David!" She protested forcefully. Wait, was he right?

"Maybe underneath you still don't think that I'm good enough for you!" David hated when she made him feel that he was not the man she was supposed to be with. She didn't feel that he wasn't good enough for her but she was still apprehensive of a relationship with David. They were just so different; how could they work?

"No, not true!" She denied. "I never said that!"

He looked at her in amazement. "Are you nuts lady?" He told her bitterly, "you told me straight out that I wasn't the man you were supposed to be with!"

"I didn't mean it!" She shouted adamantly.

"And don't tell me all your pacts to forget we ever did what we did was not another way to remind me that I'm not the man for you!" His eyes shot green bullets at her.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screeched so loud the words seemed to echo throughout the car.

David remained silent just staring through the windshield straight ahead. What could he say? At times he felt that Maddie Hayes was too high maintenance for him but then he remembered how much he loved her and figured that she was worth it. But some days like this he just didn't know how much more of her complex bitchiness that he could take.

Maddie looked at David; his jaw was taut with irritation and his brow was furrowed with anger. She had the urge to run her fingers over his handsome face but she just stared at him not knowing what to say. Finally, David felt her stare and turned to look at her. Their eyes locked – green on blue. "What Maddie? What should we do?" He told her miserably, "you want to end this – us – then …."

"Then what?" She snapped. "Taking the easy way out. Getting out before things get messy?"

He looked at her with his mouth wide open. "You are crazy. You're the one who keeps saying we should end this."

"But now you agree!" She told him with her finger pointed at him like a weapon.

"I didn't agree to anything!" He yelled. He shook his head as if to clear it of cobwebs. He deliberately counted to ten to give himself a chance to calm down. "What do you want to do? Tell me honey." God, if he didn't love her so much he would strangle her with his bare hands!

Maddie burst out in tears. "I hate you David." She cried pitifully.

David took her in his arms. "Yeah I hate you too." He kissed the top of her head. The lemon fresh smell of her hair always made him feel good. "Don't cry baby?" He crooned soothingly. "Let's be happy." He felt her nod her head and was hopeful.

Maddie tilted her head to look up into those eyes she had fallen in love with. "Ok." Her voice was tentative but David planned on making her see how happy he could make her. She was willing to give him a chance and right now that's all that mattered.

The restaurant was just as David had described it – dark, cozy and romantic. Maddie remembered the crack David had made about the place being dark enough so he could put his hand up her dress without anyone seeing and felt her panties dampen. She grabbed on to David's hand as the hostess escorted them to their table.

David had tipped the hostess a $20 bill to make sure that they got the best table for what he had in mind – a nice romantic evening where they could talk and laugh and even steal a few kisses in private. He was pleasantly surprised when they were seated at a small round booth tucked away at the back of the restaurant.

The hostess left them with a smile as David waved for Maddie to enter the booth. "After you my lovely." He winked at her as he moved into the booth so close to her that their thighs were touching. David planned to be on his best gentlemanly behavior.

"So?" Maddie smiled at him invitingly.

"So?" David repeated as the waiter appeared with their menus. He handed the menus to the couple as he put a pitcher of iced water on the table.

"Good evening. I am Joseph and I'll be your waiter tonight." Joseph was a youngish man with bright blue eyes and a cute grin. David could see that he was impressed with Maddie. Possessively, he put his arm around her. He was happy when Maddie leaned into his arm.

Joseph stated that day's specials then left the couple to decide on their dinner choice.

David picked up the menu and perused it slowly. "I think I'll have a steak and salad." He told Maddie as he placed the menu on the table.

Maddie nodded, "The chicken picatta sounds delicious." She closed the menu. "I'll have that."

"How bout we try the oysters?" He winked. "Heard they're an aphrodisiac."

Maddie laughed, "sure I like oysters but I doubt we need any help with our sexual urges." She waved at both of them, "that's the one area where we have no trouble at all."

David laughed with her.

During dinner David behaved impeccably. He hadn't made one lewd remark and he had kept his hands to himself. Maddie was a little confused at David's seemingly lack of interest in getting his hands on her. Her heart stung when she thought that he might be bored with her already. Just a couple of days ago David would have had his hands in her panties by now. She sighed wearily as she realized that she could never be sure of David's emotions and feelings toward her. He said one thing then did another. Was he playing games with her? And why did that thought make her eyes sting with tears.

David was sipping his wine thinking how proud he was of himself; he had been a perfect gentleman throughout the entire meal – no innuendoes or lewd remarks and despite how he itched to get his hands under her dress he hadn't laid a finger on her. So when he heard Maddie's dejected sigh he was concerned and filled with dread. Wasn't she having a good time? Maybe she was regretting this date. This woman was so unpredictable she was driving him crazy! He put down his glass and covered her smaller hand with his much larger one. "You ok babe?" He asked with concern coating his voice.

Maddie nodded. What could she say to him that wouldn't make her sound like a needy, possessive woman? "I'm fine. The food was delicious."

"Maddie. Maddie. Maddie." He shook his head and pulled her close to him, "I know you babe and I know when something is going on under that blonde noggin of yours. Now spill it!"

"Why did you tell me that you wanted to take me here?" Maddie asked meaningfully.

David scratched his head as he thought, "to take you out for a nice dinner in a nice place?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, not that?"

David was truly puzzled, "then what?" His mouth was open in confusion as he gazed at her.

"It's dark." Maddie pouted. "And we're all alone back here."

David nodded and then it hit him! The little minx was wondering why he wasn't pawing her. Ahh, he had created a horny monster. He chuckled as he bent his head close to hers; so near that they could taste each other's breath. "You horny little girl," he purred, "I was being the perfect gentleman."

"I don't want a gentleman. I want you." Maddie blurted out honestly. She was aghast at what she had just admitted. She truly was turning into a shameless slut!

David laughed huskily causing her lovebox to twitch. She had been damp all night waiting for David to make a move on her. She opened her legs slightly to relieve the ache and almost groaned in relief when she felt David's hand snaking up her dress.

David felt his dick spring to life with Maddie's confession. Of course he was always semi hard when he was around Maddie but now he had a full blown boner that was poking a hole at his zipper. He moaned as he heard her groan when his fingers landed on wet lace. His dick jerked in his pants at the thought that she had been so wet all night long when they were having dinner. God he loved her.

When Maddie felt David's fingers making lazy circles around her throbbing nub she leaned her head back on the booth and closed her eyes. And when David began to kiss her lips slowly from one side to the other as he purred her name she was catapulted into a monstrous climax that had her entire body vibrating along with the waves of pleasure emanating from her loins. Maddie came back to earth slowly and when she opened her eyes she stated right into David's dazzling green ones which were clouded by passion and lust. "Oh baby you really needed that." He whispered as he placed her hand on his massive boner. "I need it too but unlike you – you greedy little hussy – I can wait til we pay the check and go someplace where we won't be in danger of getting arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior." He licked his lips slowly, "although getting arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior with you would be worth a night in jail you horny temptress."

Joseph, the waiter, approached their table soon after with the check. David had a sneaky suspicion that the waiter knew more about what went on in the dark tables then the patrons knew. David paid the check, left a generous tip and led Maddie out to the car where he quickly unzipped his pants. He groaned with relief when the beast was released. "See what you do to me." He told her his voice melted caramel. "Let me drive around to the back baby where it's deserted and dark."

When they reached the back David stared at Maddie. She could swear his cat green eyes glowed in the dark as he gazed at her with desire. "Come on honey. Show me what you got for me." His voice was syrupy smooth and hit her with a bolt of heat right between her legs.

Maddie looked at him with blue eyes filled with lust. Then with her eyes still pinned on David she pulled up her dress, pulled down her panties and sat on his lap with a gasp of pleasure. She was so wet that David's cock slipped right inside of her. He put his hands around her small waist and pushed her down on his dick. "Oh mother of God Maddie. This feels sooo good." He cried as she moved up and down on him, wiggling her ass. "So good." He groaned.

David threw his head back when he felt Maddie's lovebox muscles contract around him as she climaxed propelling him into a mind bending orgasm at the same time. They were both crying each other's names out as they reached their peaks.

Both were quiet on the drive home thinking of all the feelings that were coursing through their bodies – both sexual and loving. As soon as they got in the door David picked Maddie up and carried her upstairs to continue their night by making passionate love to her over and over until they fell into an exhausted slumber just before dawn.

 **Sunday**

After a lazy morning of lovemaking and a long hot shower, Maddie volunteered to make them breakfast. She threw on a robe and left David to dress.

David laughed as he walked into the kitchen to find Maddie breaking eggs into a bowl and dancing along to the radio. Her back was turned to him and he had a great view of her ass swinging along to the music.

"Beat those eggs baby." David smirked as he perched on the table to watch her cook.

"David!" She exclaimed as she stopped dancing and turned to face him. Her face was red. She wasn't used to getting caught dancing in her kitchen. But it just felt so good to let go with the music. Maddie realized that she felt happy and she liked that feeling – a lot.

"Don't stop dancing." David told her his voice so husky low it vibrated over her body.

Maddie smiled as she added cheese to the eggs and butter to the pan.

"Maybe later you can give me a private dance." David felt his dick lurch with the thought of Maddie Hayes dancing just for him.

"Maybe." She replied tentatively as she poured the eggs in the pan. The thought of dancing erotically for David was making her lovebox twitch.

David saw that Maddie was feeling a bit embarrassed so he smoothly changed the subject. "Anything for me to do honey?" He asked her, "I thought I was going to make you my mean omelet." He reminded her.

"Oh I thought that I would cook for you this morning." Maddie put bread into the toaster and then brought two cups of steaming coffee to the table. She handed a cup to David with pride. "You can make me your omelet another morning." She threw out cautiously.

David nodded as he smiled with joy. She was planning another morning together! "Yep. Sounds good." He winked.

The couple were so consumed with their emotions that they had forgotten about breakfast. "Maddie." David saw that she had left the eggs on their own in the pan.

"David."

"Maddie!" He nodded to the smoking pan.

Before she knew what he was doing David jumped up and ran to the pan where he stirred the eggs with a spatula preventing them from sticking to the pan and burning.

Maddie felt her face redden. "Damn." She muttered angry at herself.

David finished cooking the eggs then piled them into dishes which he set on the table. He looked at Maddie teasingly, "now really Maddie do I have to teach you everything?"

"Stick it Addison." She told him slightly annoyed.

"Hey so you're not the best of cooks." His gaze swept her body with one glance, "you got other talents." He winked. "I can make myself an egg. But I can't give myself a fantastic blow job." David thought he was complimenting Maddie but when he saw the scowl that quickly covered her face he realized that once again he had put his big foot in his even bigger mouth.

"You are vulgar, crude and vile." Maddie told him menacingly her eyes flashing at him.

He laughed, "Maddie I didn't mean anything by it. And the coffee is great, he took the toast out of the toaster and took a huge bite. "And you make a mean piece of toast."

Maddie found it hard to stay mad at David. She shook her head as she sat at the table and began to eat. The eggs were good…so maybe they were a bit burned in a place or two but they tasted delicious.

David dug into his eyes making sure to make sounds of enjoyment as he devoured the slightly burnt eggs. "Mmm." He moaned, "these eggs sure are good." He looked at Maddie who was staring at him with wide blue eyes, "the best eggs I ever ate."

She threw a piece of toast at his head. "You're mocking me." She cried in mock outrage. "How dare you!"

"I love your eggs baby." David insisted as he ate a big forkful.

Maddie got up from the table and headed toward the door but didn't get far. David pulled her on his lap and began to untie her robe. "I love your eggs baby." He moaned as his lips covered her hard nipple, "but I can think of other things I'd rather be eating," he licked her nipple, "and licking."

And he showed her exactly what he enjoyed eating right on the cold tile of the kitchen floor.

David came downstairs dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that was molded to his muscles. He saw Maddie sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday paper and was overcome by a feeling of love so strong it almost made him dizzy. In all his almost 31 years of life he had been with too many women too count and none of them – including Jillian and Tess – had never made him feel anything close to what he felt for Maddie Hayes. He wished that he had the strength to lay his cards on the table to this beautiful, yet complicated blonde; but if she didn't return his feelings and looked at him with shock or pity in her eyes he would be destroyed. So he bit his tongue and tried to make her feel for him all the things that he felt for her. "Hey Blondie it's a beautiful day out there how bout we go to the Santa Monica pier and get some ice cream." He winked at her, "although I am hoping for more of your cream later on baby."

"David!" She laughed shaking her finger at him. "You are so bad."

He pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. "But that makes me soo good." He nipped her neck with his teeth. She cried out in bogus pain then bit him back. "So Blondie. Wanna go with me?"

With her finger on her cheek, Maddie pretended to think. "Can I get a vanilla and chocolate cone?" She asked playfully.

"If you're good I'll add sprinkles for you to lick off."

She looked up into his eyes with a devilish grin that delighted him. "And if I'm bad?"

He put his hand on his hard as a rock dick, "then I'll let you lick this."

Maddie put her mouth against his ear, "being bad sounds even better than ice cream."

David erupted into loud laughter. "Damn. I've created a sex maniac." He told her as he pulled her toward the door. "Ice cream now. I don't want to hear you say all we do is boink baby. Although I see nothing wrong with that honey child." He winked, "but I want to show you that David Addison can show a girl a good time out of the bedroom too."

Maddie slapped him on the shoulder playfully as they headed toward the car.

The Santa Monica pier was filled with people; young and old. It made Maddie happy to see the little children screaming with joy as they rode the rides. A fierce feeling of baby lust enveloped her. In all her long years Maddie had never really thought about having children. She knew that she was getting older and that her biological clock was ticking very loudly – and since she had no man and no wedding ring – Maddie had never allowed herself to want a child. But now that she was with David….she stopped those thoughts immediately. She was moving far too fast! He hadn't even told her he loved her but here she was thinking of having David's baby! Maddie shook those thoughts out of her mind but she couldn't help her feelings as she looked at the little kids.

David realized that something was bothering Maddie. Suddenly, she had turned quiet and was giving him one word answers when he spoke to her. He racked his brain trying to think about anything he could have done to make her upset. They had been enjoying a great afternoon walking hand and hand on the crowded boardwalk. David couldn't think of one thing he could have done – he knew he hadn't looked at another woman; he hadn't put his foot in his mouth and he hadn't been crude or vulgar. So what was it? "Earth to Maddie?" He bent over and whispered into ear, "what's going on Goldilocks? You mad at the papa bear?"

Of course David would think he had done something to tick her off. She shook her head and took his hand to reassure him. "No David. I was just people watching." She smiled up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Well you got so quiet I thought you were mad." He admitted running his hand through his wind swept hair.

"Not mad." She told him as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips then squeezed his hand. "Now what about that ice cream cone you promised me fella?" "I'm in the mood for some licking." She was often surprised at the innuendoes that were suddenly springing from her lips. She stuck out her tongue at David and wagged it.

David roared with laughter as he pulled her toward the ice cream shop.

Early that evening after a hot bubble bath David pushed Maddie on the bed. They had enjoyed a wonderful day together at the pier and he was ready for some enjoyment of a different kind. "Now, I'm in the mood to lick up some cream." David purred huskily. He began to lick her body from head to toe – and back. Slow, lazy brushes of his tongue that teased her and had her begging to come. Finally, when she thought she couldn't take David's teasing a minute longer he began to pleasure her lovebox with a tongue that fluttered over her like butterfly wings.

Maddie had her hands tangled in his hair, and was actually pulling it so hard that it was painful but David didn't care. He was concentrating on giving Maddie the most intense pleasure he could. Suddenly, her body began to writhe and buck almost throwing David off as she began to come to pieces around him. She was mumbling and crying out. "Oh God I love this. I love you!" She screamed as the pleasure washed over her body. Realizing as she rebooted from her orgasm what she had just said Maddie felt her body tense and her face redden. What was wrong with her? David had never said those magic words to her since their first night together. She hoped that he hadn't heard what she had said but that hope was immediately dashed when he scooted up her body so that he could look in her face.

"You love me?" David didn't realize he was smirking but when he got nervous an automatic smirk seemed to take over. _She loved him!_

Maddie saw the smirk on David's face and was automatically annoyed. "What? What are you saying?"

"You just said that you love me." His face was covered by a lopsided grin of happiness. Now, maybe he could admit his feelings to her. He ached to tell her he loved her. He was just about to say those three words when he saw Maddie move away from him.

Maddie sat up and David was annoyed to see her covering her breasts with the sheet. She shook her head emphatically, "no I said I love _this_. Not _you_." She insisted as if her life depended on it. Why couldn't he just say I love you too? What was this an inquisition? She felt like she was up against a wall and when she felt like that her first instinct was to run. She jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

David turned to watch her go – her body wrapped in the sheet –"where are you going?" She ignored his question. He stood up and grabbed her elbow before she could reach the bathroom.

Maddie try to pry her arm out of his grip. "Let go Addison!" She felt embarrassment run over her body. She wanted to hide in the bathroom.

He pushed her on the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable and insecure which were two feelings David loathed.

Maddie didn't wait for David to say a thing before she blurted out. "I said I love this. Not you."

The way she said you made David feel like a disgusting bug she wanted to swat away. Damn this woman could bring him to the pinnacle of joy to the dregs of hell in no time flat. "So are you saying that you didn't say that you love me?" Go for it David. "Or that you don't love me?" David tried to look at Maddie but she was avoiding his eyes. "I asked you if…."

The silence was broken by a loud knock on Maddie's front door followed by the ringing of the doorbell.

Saved by the bell Maddie thought. She threw on her robe and ran down the stairs with David at her heels. She opened the door and found nothing but a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on her front porch. Maddie reached down to pick up the flowers and bring them in her house. Before she could put the vase down David plucked the card from the bouquet.

Maddie's first thought was that boring Robert Baxter had sent her the flowers and she cringed when she remembered his cold lips and icy fingers. "David! Give me the card!" She demanded but he ignored her. David picked up the card curious to see who had sent the flowers. He figured it must be the brain doctor but his face turned white when he read the message.

Maddie saw David's eyes turn into green glaciers as he read the card. Slowly, he turned to her with a glowering face and icy green eyes, "Now why would Sam Crawford be sending you flowers?"


	7. Sunday Night - Monday Week 2

**Sunday Night**

David looked at Maddie with accusing eyes. "I repeat, why the hell would the Space Cowboy be sending you flowers?" David was filled with icy anger and red hot jealousy. The thought that Maddie was still in touch with that arrogant bastard, Sam Crawford made him feel like a fool. In his mind's eye David saw himself wiping the smug look off the astronaut's handsome face with a wicked left hook. He willed himself to calm down and hear Maddie's answer before he jumped to conclusions.

Maddie didn't have an answer. She was as surprised as David to see Sam's signature on the card that had come with the flowers. The last time she had seen Sam was when she had dropped him off at her house the night that she had first been intimate with David. She hadn't heard from him since. Oh she remembered the note Sam had left with David which had annoyed her at the time. Why hadn't he been man enough to tell her goodbye in person? But in the week that followed she hadn't given Sam another thought – and now he sends flowers? "I have no idea." She admitted staring at the card in her hand.

David ran his hands through his hair. He shook his head and stared at her with green ice chips. "What do you mean you don't know?!" David's voice was tight with anger. "You must have some idea."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders which irritated David. Then his heart almost stopped. "Wait! Don't tell me you've still been in talking with Buck Rogers since we've been doing – what we've been doing?" David's hands were moving around in agitation. David was pacing back and forth as he interrogated Maddie.

Maddie shook her head. "No David I haven't heard from him." She told him truthfully.

David continued to pace around her foyer. "Well, I don't understand. Why would he send you flowers out of the blue?"

She was getting annoyed with David's grilling. "Maybe the same reason that he showed up at my house out of the blue." Her voice was tinged with annoyance.

Another horrible thought raced through David's jealous mind. "Maybe he's still waiting for your answer!" David stared at her with reproachful eyes.

That thought had just entered Maddie's mind at the same time that David had said it. She had never given Sam a definite answer about marrying him although from the tone of the note he had left with David it seemed he surmised that 'yes' wasn't her answer; but maybe he needed to hear it from her lips. Maddie had no qualms about telling Sam to his face that she didn't want to be his wife. Actually, since they had known each other for most of their lives she thought that telling him in person and explaining why she couldn't marry him was the right thing to do. "Maybe." Maddie admitted as she pushed a tendril of hair off her face.

"Maybe?" David roared stopping short, gazing at Maddie as if she had just sprouted horns, "is that all you can say?!" Maybe she was considering marrying Sam. David knew she had never given Sam a definite no for an answer. He felt his blood turn to ice.

Maddie narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What do you want me to say Addison? I don't know why he sent me flowers." She looked pointedly at David who was standing with his accusing eyes and his jaw taut with anger; Maddie started to feel irritated toward him. Did he care that it was a man sending her flowers or that it was _Sam_ sending her flowers; there seemed to be a competition between the two men with her as their trophy prize; at least Sam had put his cards on the table by proposing but David hadn't even put himself in the game. How dare he interrogate her! "And why is it any of your concern who sends me flowers?" She lifted her chin, "or if I've talked with Sam?" There David the ball is in your court again. Tell me how you feel about me! Tell me that you're jealous and that you love me! David had never admitted to her how he felt about her and in Maddie's eyes he had never fought for her when it came to Sam. Maddie remembered that day in her office when she had almost begged him to tell her how he felt – and he hadn't said a word. And then that night she had found David in her bed and one thing had led to another – and she still wasn't sure of his feelings even after David had mumbled a quick "I love you." as he entered her for the first time. But since then he hadn't said a word about his feelings toward her or what he wanted out of this relationship. But Maddie needed to hear how he felt from his lips. Tell me David! She inwardly begged him. Maddie repeated her question. "Why is it your concern David?"

David looked at her with green glaciers. "Oh right. Guess this is none of my damn business too." He remembered how Maddie had told him that it was none of his business when he had found out that Sam had proposed to her. Rage and hurt coursed through his body.

"Maybe you can make it your business." She threw out but David didn't hear her with the fury drumming in his ears.

"Sure slumming with a jerk like me but Sam is the man you're supposed to be with." David was filled with hurt and disgust that he had actually thought she had admitted that she loved him. Maddie Hayes thought she was too good for a guy like him.

Maddie looked at David with sadness. He still wouldn't tell her how he felt. She was suddenly filled with exhaustion over the charade that their relationship was. David wanted her to tell him everything while he admitted nothing. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. This was much too hard for her. "Go home David." Her voice was filled with resignation.

David's ears roared with fury. "Oh sure guess maybe Sam's coming over to finish what he didn't finish that night!" He sneered nastily. "But bet he can't make you come like I can. Can he?"

"You are vile!" Maddie told him as she put her two hands on his chest and began to push him toward the door. "You disgust me! You're despicable! Get dressed and get out!"

David grabbed her hands and held them over her head. "Maybe I don't want to go home." He told her as he pushed her against the door, "maybe _I'm_ not finished with you yet." Suddenly, David needed to be inside of her. He needed to stake his claim and the only way he could think of doing it was with his lovemaking.

Maddie struggled against David's grip but he was too strong for her, he pressed her against the door with his body still holding her hands over her head. "But I'm finished with you!" Maddie spat out. "And no it isn't any of your business who sends me flowers. Go home."

"You really are a bitch." David's voice was filled with wrath. And just a short time ago David had been convinced she was admitting that she was in love with him. He pushed that thought out of his head.

"And you really are a bastard." Her eyes were blue orbs of anger. David loosened his grip on her arms and Maddie pulled free and quickly moved away from him. Suddenly, she was filled with disdain for David and for everything he wouldn't say or maybe didn't feel.

"Yeah fine. Go with the spaceman. He's the kind of man you are supposed to be with anyway." David threw out as he headed for the stairs to retrieve his clothes. His ardor had faded quickly; now he just wanted to get as far away from Maddie as possible.

She wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her with his silence. "Maybe I _should_ say yes to Sam." She yelled up the stairs after David.

A few seconds later David came back down pulling on his shirt and zippering his jeans. He glared at Maddie with green ice. "Yeah maybe you should." He muttered as he slammed out of the house. Let her go with Sam. Those two posters deserved each other!

Maddie heard the car roar off down the road; she wrapped her arms around her body trying to bring some warmth to her icy cold body. Morosely, she headed to the sofa where she pulled her feet under her and wrapped a blanket around her body as tears fell down her cheeks.

 **Monday**

The following day David was out of the office with Bert doing leg work and following up on various cases that the agency was working on. David and Maddie were giving Bert Viola more and more opportunities to work in the field as a detective and the short man was over the moon. Just being out in the field with Mr. Addison was heaven for him. Although David was giving him mostly one word answers to his questions that didn't deter Bert who prattled on most of the day. David barely heard what Viola was saying his mind was on Maddie and Sam Crawford but he had chosen to be out in the field so he wouldn't have to see Maddie and say things he might regret. He was hoping to calm down before he laid his eyes on her again.

Maddie knew that David had accompanied Bert out in the field so he wouldn't have to see her. She was still hurt and angry but she missed seeing David and wanted to talk to him. Maybe she had been wrong to get upset with him over his reaction to the flowers. Was she wrong to want David to tell her how he felt about her? She wasn't a mind reader and she needed to know where she stood with him and where their relationship was going. Maddie's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Agnes was at lunch so the phones rang directly into Maddie's office. She picked up the phone with her mind still on David and for a second she didn't recognize the voice of the caller.

"Maddie."

"Sam."

All day long while David was out with Viola he couldn't keep his mind on business. All he could see was Maddie's eyes staring at him with hurt and anger. Maybe he had been wrong to accuse her of wanting to be with Sam but he had been so consumed by hurt and jealousy that he hadn't even realized the words that had poured out of his mouth. The entire night after he had left Maddie he had tossed and turned and regretted leaving her but when he had finally woken up this morning after a couple of hours of sleep he didn't want to face Maddie and perhaps hear her admit that she wanted Sam Crawford. His head told him that Maddie wanted nothing to do with Sam but his vulnerable heart wasn't so sure. But now as he walked into Blue Moon he had made a decision. He was going to lay his heart on the line and tell Maddie how he felt – that he loved her with all his heart and that the thought of her with Sam or any other man made him see red with jealousy. He only hoped that she felt some shard of love for him. He remembered how she had cried out that she loved him in the heat of passion. Did she mean what she had said? Deep down David believed that Maddie did love him but he wasn't sure if she would allow herself to go with her emotions. But one way or the other David knew that it was time for him to be a man. He heard the words of the blonde in the jail cell from a couple of weeks ago - "Tell her you love her…" and this time he would.

Maddie had waited for David all day but now she was leaving to meet Sam for dinner. She hated to go out with Sam without telling David – she felt like she was doing something sneaky but since she had no way to reach David she would have to tell him after the fact. She had just picked up her purse and was heading to the door to leave when David whirled into her office like a tornado.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry Maddie." He ruffled his hair. "I was wrong to say those things to you last night." David shook his head. "I guess I was just jealous."

Maddie was nervous. She didn't want to fight with David but instinctively she knew that he wasn't going to be happy when he discovered she was meeting Sam for dinner. She stood up. "You have nothing to be jealous of David." Maddie told him sincerely, "Sam is just a friend."

The words fell out of David's mouth before he could stop them. "A man who you slept with and who asked you to marry him?" David raised his eyebrows. "I think that is more than a friend Maddie."

"I've known Sam most of my life." Maddie tried to explain. "You wouldn't understand."

Oh David thought he understood very well what Sam Crawford was up to but Maddie seemed blind to the spaceman's plastic face. David didn't want to fight with her so he just nodded. "Ok." He decided to put Sam out of his mind. "So you ready to go?" David nodded to the purse Maddie had under her arm.

Maddie knew she was going to have to tell David of her plans. "I'm having dinner tonight."

"Ok." David nodded again. "I can eat. Where do you want to go?" He loosened his tie which made Maddie's heart flutter. "Anywhere special?"

Sometimes that man was so thick Maddie fumed inwardly. "I have plans." She admitted cautiously.

"Plans?" David was confused.

"I'm having dinner with him tonight." Maddie blurted out as her fingers gripped her purse so tightly it almost hurt.

"With who?" David was momentarily confused.

"Sam." She told him flatly. "I'm having dinner with Sam." She nodded as if to say – there I said it.

For a moment David was at a loss for words. Then the hurt and jealousy ran through him like a runaway train. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Why the hell are you going out to dinner with the spaceman?" David was hurt, angry and confused. Maybe she was going to accept his proposal?

Maddie saw the emotions run over David's face and wasn't sure she was doing the right thing by seeing Sam but then she remembered that David still had never admitted why he didn't want her to see Sam and just saying he was jealous wasn't enough for her. "Sam wants his ring back."

"Mail it to him." David suggested his voice husky with anger.

"I can't do that David." She argued her eyes narrowed with annoyance. How dare he think that he can tell me what to do!

He pursed his lips and held out his hand. "Give it to me. I'll give it back to him."

Maddie shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." She stated her voice coated with irritation.

"Me ridiculous?" David laughed bitterly.

Maddie just looked at him and then she snapped. "I don't understand why you care so much!" Come on David tell me! Why are you jealous? Do you love me? Want me? What?

David's throat closed up. Now it was his turn to just stare at Maddie. What could he say? Why he was so jealous? That he loved her? Wanted her? What? He wouldn't admit to anything now that she was going out with Sam Crawford.

"Thought so." Maddie's voice was filled with resignation and pain.

"Have fun at your dinner." David sneered as he strutted out of Maddie's office a dangerous smirk covering his face as he opened the door. He gave her a mocking two finger kiss then softly closed the door behind him softly.

Sam walked into the restaurant prompt as usual and headed toward Maddie who had been seated already and was fortifying herself with a glass of Chablis. She smiled at Sam who bent down to kiss her then took his seat opposite her at the table. Sam was thinking how beautiful Maddie looked and was hoping that this dinner would end with the ring on her finger and not in his pocket. "You look beautiful." He told her with his blue eyes filled with adoration. "As always." He added smoothly.

Maddie smiled at Sam then without further ado she took his ring out of her purse and handed it back to him without a word.

Sam looked down at the engagement ring that Maddie had pushed into his hand. "I really don't want it back Maddie." He told her sincerely pushing the ring back into the palm of her hand.

Maddie shook her head. "Sam I can't marry you."

"You can't or you won't?" Sam asked flatly. He couldn't understand why she wasn't jumping at the chance to marry him. He was rich, successful and an astronaut!

"Is there a difference?" She couldn't understand why he was so intent on marrying her. She hadn't seen him in years and she knew that she was a different woman from the woman Sam remembered. That woman disappeared when she started working at Blue Moon and then fell for David Addison. Just the thought of David made her heart pound. Yes, Sam was perfect for her – on paper but she didn't love him. Her heart wanted her loud, crude, jive talking partner and there seemed was nothing that she could do to change that.

Sam stared hard at her. "It's that Addison jerk." He shook his head unbelievingly.

"Don't you dare call David a jerk!" Maddie defended the absent man she loved.

Sam laughed snidely. "He really has you under his spell." He jeered at her with a derisive look in his eyes. "You can't see that guys like him are just in it for the fun and games." He waved his hand toward her. "How long do you think that you can keep his attention?" His laugh now was mean. "He seems the type to get bored quite easily." His eyes were spiteful.

Maddie just sat there silently glaring at the man she thought she owed the truth to – but she realized that she owed him nothing. Sam was an ass. Why hadn't she seen this side of him before? Maybe because she had never crossed him in all the years she had known him. "You don't know anything about him." She asserted fiercely.

"You think he'll marry you?" Sam asked her bluntly. "I offered to give you my name and a family." A sneer curled his lips. "What is he offering you? His big dick?"

"Go to hell." Maddie jumped out of her seat. "You have no right to speak to me like that." She threw her napkin on the table. "Fuck you Sam."

"Don't run back to me when he grows tired of you Maddie." Sam's voice was bitter and cruel. "I won't be around to catch you when you fall."

Maddie didn't even bother to answer. She threw back her shoulders and walked out of the restaurant like the super model she once was.

David was like a cat on a hot tin roof when he got home to his place. He realized that he would go stark raving mad if he hung around there for a minute longer. When he walked into his favorite bar David was happy to see a familiar face even on this lonely Monday night. "Sharon!" He exclaimed as he strode over to the leggy red head. He and Sharon had boinked a few times but when she had met her present boyfriend they had reverted to friends.

David and Sharon spent the night lamenting about their complicated relationships. Fortified with tequila and needing a shoulder to cry on and a woman's point of view, David told Sharon everything about this thing with Maddie Hayes. And in turn Sharon told David about her on again off again relationship with her boyfriend. A few hours later feeling slightly drunk and very tired David made a move to leave and was happy when Sharon offered to drive him home.

When Maddie got home she took a long bath then tried to get interested in a book she had been reading. She was hoping that David would show up at her house but as the hours passed Maddie knew that he wouldn't show his face at her house that night. She realized that maybe he was afraid of finding Sam there. Maddie threw on her raincoat over her nightshirt and sneakers on her feet as she headed to the car and David.

Maddie couldn't believe her eyes. Was that David in a car with another woman? Maddie turned off the motor and parked up the block where she could see David but he couldn't see her. The car that David was in was parked under a street lamp so Maddie could clearly see what was going on in the car. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched David and a pretty red head talking and laughing together in the car. A white hot jealousy ran through Maddie and a blazing anger. She remembered Sam's words of David being in it for the fun and games – and now seeing him with another woman Maddie didn't know what to think. Her heart nearly stopped when David bent his head to the woman but Maddie was relieved that he had only given her a quick kiss on her cheek. She let out the breath she had been holding when David left the car and headed into his apartment complex alone. Maddie waited in the car until the woman drove away and then like the jealous woman she was she raced up the stairs to David's apartment. She couldn't go home to bed without confronting him about that woman. Were they lovers? Did he take her to bed that night? Maddie felt her heart splinter when she thought about David's green eyes smiling down at another woman; and the thought of his hands touching someone else made her physically sick. Maddie had to actually stop and take cleansing breaths to calm her stomach. It wouldn't due to throw up in David's face although if he had been with another woman it would serve him right. She reached his door and banged on it forcefully.

David couldn't imagine who was at his door so late at night. He recalled when Maddie had shown up at his place a couple of weeks ago but quickly brushed that thought aside; she was with Sam he thought sullenly. So much had happened in those two short weeks that it felt as if that night had happened years ago. David strode to the door as the knocking intensified. "Hold you horses!" He called out as he reached the door and pulled it open. At first David thought he was dreaming. Maddie stood there in the same raincoat and sneakers that she had been wearing on that night she had snuck away from Sam. A pang ran through David when he thought she had once again snuck away from that ass. "Maddie."

She brushed past David and turned around to confront him with her hands on her hips. "Who was that woman David?" Her eyes shot blue bullets his way.

Was she spying on him? Wasn't she supposed to be with Crawford? "I thought you were having dinner with the Rocket Man." David sidestepped her question as he turned to walk down the steps into his apartment. She had nerve to question him when she had been out with another man.

"Who is she?" Maddie persisted as she followed him into the empty living room; she pulled on his arm so that he turned to face her.

"Why do you care so much Maddie?" He threw out at her. "And why aren't you with Sammy boy?" She could see a hint of spite in David's eyes. "Damn he really must be faster than a speeding bullet."

"You're an ass." Maddie practically growled.

David nodded. "Yeah I have been. We've been doing what we've been doing." David waved his hands around. "For what a week or so now and already you've had 'dinner' with two men." He scratched his head. "But I can't be with another woman?"

Maddie gasped. "So you admit you've been with her?"

"I admit nothing." He lilted mockingly. "Sharon is just a friend." David put emphasis on the word 'friend'. "Like Sam." He stared at Maddie with green heat. "If you can have your friends." He drawled slowly, "then I can have mine."

Maddie looked at David like he was a bug under her shoe. At that minute she hated him. Maybe Sam was right; sometimes David was a jerk. "Fine." No way would she beg him to tell her about that woman.

"Fine." He snapped with venom.

David stared at Maddie and suddenly he had the urge to rip off that damn coat and screw her until Sam was just a memory. His dick was throbbing in his pants as his fingers itched to touch her. How could she make him so angry yet so horny at the same time? Without hesitation, he pulled Maddie to him and ripped off her raincoat. "Are we friends Maddie?" He pushed her against the wall forcefully. "Cause I really want to be your friend baby." He began to kiss her with hot devouring kisses.

As soon as David began to kiss her Maddie was lost in a fog of desire so strong she felt her knees almost buckle with the force of it. She loved how his unshaven felt so rough against her smooth skin; his scent intoxicated her with his musky manliness mixed with just a slight trace of his cologne and the way his body molded against hers made her blood boil. But suddenly images of David with that redhead moved through her filling her with fury. She struggled against David needing to put some distance between them before she succumbed to his sexual prowess but he was too strong and Maddie couldn't tear free of his clutches so in her anger and frustration she clamped down with her teeth on his probing tongue. David's head sprung back as he stepped back away from her. "Ouch that hurt Maddie!" He complained then he put his finger in his mouth and came out with the tip of his finger covered in blood. He looked at his blood covered finger and shook his head. Then he turned blazing green eyes on her. "Now, now Maddie; friends don't bite other friends." He told her his tone was coldly derisive as he closed the gap between them and pushed her against the wall again; pressing his body against hers so that she couldn't move.

Maddie was appalled at what she had just done and was momentarily stunned by her violence. But she was disgusted at herself for being turned on and furious at David that he could so easily arouse her. "We're not friends David!"

"Then what are we baby?" David whispered softly as his hand pulled up the hem of her nightshirt and pressed his massive boner against her lacy panties. He heard Maddie catch her breath and knew that she wanted him too. All thoughts of Sam and that woman were erased as both felt their desires racing out of control. All they could think about was each other and the love and desire coursing through their bodies.

David moved his dick over Maddie's loins teasingly as his injured tongue brushed against that spot on her neck leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "All I know is that no other woman makes my dick as hard as you do." David moaned as slowly pulled down Maddie's panties. He could feel her wetness and knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Not even that redhead in the car?" Maddie wanted to kick herself for asking about that woman but David just chuckled deep in his throat. "Sssh baby. It's only you and me now." His magic fingers brushed over her swollen nub like the wings of a butterfly causing Maddie to gasp with pleasure. She looked up into David's green eyes which were filled with desire. Once again, Maddie was lost in a sea of passion; her body was burning for his touch even though she was still angry about finding him with that other woman. Why didn't she have any backbone when it came to David? Why with just a touch or a look could he reduce her to a quivering mound of desire? God her lovebox was twitching as he almost raped her mouth with his demanding tongue. Her legs opened instinctively when she felt David pulling down her panties and she could think of nothing else but satisfying the itch between her thighs.

David heard the soft mewing sounds Maddie was making in the back of her throat and that made his dick twitch and get even harder if that was possible. "You want me don't you? How hot do I make you Maddie?" He prodded as he moved his still pants covered boner against her dripping lovebox. "Tell me that no man makes you feel this way." He demanded as he unzipped his jeans; desperately Maddie pulled David's t-shirt over his head as he relieved her of her night shirt. He then bent down to take off her sneakers and socks as his tongue moved over her legs and inside of her thighs. Maddie gasped and opened her legs wider. "Oh David." She moaned as her hands tangled in his hair.

David looked up at her with a smirk covering his face and his cheeks damp from her desire. "Tell me honey. How hot are you?" His green eyes blazed with lust and desire.

"Oh I love this." Maddie squirmed as she pushed David's head toward her lovebox. "You make me so hot David. You know that!" She gasped as she felt his tongue lightly brush over her swollen nub. "Oh yessss." Maddie threw her head back against the wall as David pleasured her with his mouth; his hands were playing with her breasts as his talented tongue brought her to Heaven and beyond. Her orgasm was swift and powerful and she almost pulled out a tuft of David's hair in her ecstasy as she screamed his name over and over.

David chuckled as he stood up, kicked off his jeans and pushed into her pulsating core with one hard push of his dick. He picked up her long leg and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Sam will be just a memory." David told her as he plunged in and out of her pulsing core until she fell into a second more intense orgasm; he continued to push deeper into her until his head almost exploded with the force of his own orgasm.

When they both recovered from their orgasms, Maddie and David just stared into each other's eyes for a moment trying desperately to know what the other was thinking.

The idea that David had just made love to her after he had been with another woman made Maddie feel used and filled with shame and David felt similar feelings as he thought of Maddie with Sam; but neither was brave enough to voice their emotions.

David pulled away from Maddie with a smirking grin and she could see the sneer in his eyes. Instead of telling her his fears and admitting his feelings David always chose to hide between a wall of sarcasm and wit; and unfortunately this time was no different. "Bet the space cowboy can't ride you like I can." He snickered as his eyes glinted wickedly. When David was hurt, afraid or nervous his snideness was at full throttle. Half the time he didn't even realize how offensive he was being.

Maddie hurriedly picked up her nightshirt and held it in front of her like a barrier. She hated this snide, smirking side of David. Sometimes she thought this side of him was his defense against being hurt but this time she just wasn't sure. But at this moment she didn't care what his reasons for acting like a jerk were; her back was up and she wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. She haughtily tilted up her chin. "Guess you'll never know." She lifted her eyebrow mockingly then pulled her nightshirt over her head. "Now maybe I should head home. Sam might be waiting with his big rocket."

Then Maddie pulled on her sneakers, picked up her raincoat and slammed the door behind her. David was left standing there with his mouth open feeling like a total and hopeless fool.


	8. Monday Night - Thursday Week 2

**Tuesday AM**

Maddie drove home from David's house fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Her hands were clenched on the steering wheel as she willed her traitorous emotions to settle down. She refused to shed another tear over David Addison! All she wanted to do was get home and bury her head under the covers – but first she would have to change the sheets since she couldn't imagine falling asleep surrounded by the smell of sex and David. But much to Maddie's consternation when she pulled around the bend to her house she saw a late model Jaguar parked in her driveway; as she drove closer to the unfamiliar car she was filled with dismay when she recognized Sam behind the wheel. Could this day get any worse? Why was he here? Maddie had nothing left to say to Sam Crawford. She sat in her car a few minutes to settle her racing heart then walked quickly to her house pretending she hadn't seen Sam but before she could unlock her door and escape into the sanctuary of her home she heard a car door open and close and then footsteps approaching her rapidly.

"Maddie!" She heard Sam call out. "Wait!"

Maddie unlocked her door but before she could step into her house she felt Sam's breath on her neck. She turned around to face him. "Why are you here?" She snapped glaring at him with disgust.

"I wanted to apologize Maddie." He waved his hand toward the inside of her house. "Can we talk?"

Maddie hesitated but then nodded as she opened the door and they both walked in together. Maddie stood in front of the door with her fingers clasped tightly around her keys waiting for Sam to speak.

Sam wasn't really sorry about what he had said to Maddie about that jerk Addison but he didn't want to burn his bridges and break off all contact with her. He was almost positive that this thing with her asshole partner was not going to last very long. Maddie would surely grow tired of him or he would dump her for another conquest but Sam knew that love and marriage were not in their future. So if he waited in the background he figured that he could be the man who comforted Maddie when she was done with David Addison. Sam had eyes and could see that her ass of a partner was the kind of guy who women found irresistible but Sam knew his type. Men like David were hard to pin down and even when they did marry they never truly settled down; there would always be parties and other women to amuse them. Maddie deserved so much more. He would only have to bide his time and she would be his. He was sure of this.

"Maddie can we have a drink and talk?" Sam asked solicitously as he looked down at Maddie with pleading eyes.

Maddie looked at him then shook her head. "I really don't think we have anything to discuss." She wanted him gone; she longed to bury her head under her pillow and let loose the tears she had been holding back since she left David's place.

Sam ignored her and strode toward the bar. He poured Maddie a white wine and handed it to her then he poured himself two fingers of scotch. He took a sip before he spoke. "I was wrong to talk badly about David." He lied smoothly. "I hope you both are happy together."

"Thank you Sam." Maddie told him as she sipped her wine. She didn't really believe that Sam was sincere but she actually didn't give a damn. She took another sip of wine.

Suddenly Sam noticed that Maddie was still wearing her raincoat. "You cold?" He asked her nodding to her coat. He wondered where she had come from at this time of night and the thought that she had been with that ass Addison made his stomach turn but he hid his feelings under a guise of politeness.

Maddie didn't answer his question. "Sam. It's late and I have to be up early tomorrow. Thanks for your apology."

Sam felt a bolt of anger but hid it behind his fake smile. "Ok." He put down his drink on the bar then turned to leave. He had the sudden urge to bad mouth her vile partner but he bit his tongue. Someday soon she would learn the truth about that crude ass and he would be waiting but he had to keep the lines of communication open so for now he swallowed his pride and pretended he was fine with Maddie screwing that swollen headed jerk. "Is it ok if I call you once in a while?"

That is the last thing that I want, Maddie thought with disdain but she only nodded as she walked him toward the door; she didn't want to start an argument with him now. "Sure." She almost flinched when Sam bent down and kissed her lips. Maddie had to fight the urge to wipe off the feel of his lips from hers.

Finally, Maddie was alone. She threw off her coat, kicked off her sneakers then headed toward her bedroom where she slid under the covers and fell into an exhausted sleep with the smell of David and sex surrounding her.

David also had almost passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The combination of stress, angst and tequila had lulled David into oblivion which he so sorely needed.

 **Tuesday Day**

When Maddie walked on to the elevator she was unnerved to see David with his head back and eyes closed leaning against the back wall of the elevator. The elevator was empty except for the two of them and Maddie almost snuck out to wait for another car but before she could escape she saw David's eyes fly open.

The scent of Maddie assailed David's nostrils as he stood in the elevator wondering what was going to happen today. His eyes flew open and met Maddie's wary ones. "Hey." He threw out cautiously hoping that she wouldn't turn her back on him.

"Morning." Maddie murmured not knowing how she felt; she was still unhappy about the other woman she had seen him with but yearned to hear his side of the story.

An uneasy tension filled the elevator as it rose to the 20th floor where Blue Moon was located. Neither knew what to say so it was an uncomfortable silence; both were visibly relieved when the elevator stopped at their floor. David waved for Maddie to get out first then he followed close behind; he couldn't help admire how her ass looked in her pale pink skirt but he buried his horny thoughts. He had to keep his mind off trying to get his hands on Maddie Hayes. For the last three years every time he was around her he seemed to have a permanent boner and now that he knew what was exactly under her clothes and how she felt in his arms his dick seemed to be harder than ever. He sighed inwardly as he thought of the spell Maddie had on him. When they reached Blue Moon they both greeted Agnes then disappeared into their respective offices without another glance in the other's direction.

Neither Maddie nor David could concentrate on the paperwork that was piling up on their desks. All they could think about was each other and the words they had so callously tosses at each other the previous night. Maddie still wondered what David had been doing with that woman in the car. The thought that he had laid a hand on that woman made her feel like sharp daggers were stabbing her heart. And to David the idea that Maddie had been with Sam made him feel like something was crushing his chest. The morning passed slowly with both miserable and upset.

Later that morning, the detectives had a meeting with the head of an insurance firm that they were under contract with. And Maddie and David were both looking forward to but were nervous about seeing each other. They both were counting down the minutes until the client arrived. David almost flew out of his office and into Maddie's when Agnes buzzed him that Mr. Sheldon had arrived and was waiting in Miss Hayes' office.

During the meeting, Maddie couldn't help but take quick peeks at David. She noticed that he had shaved since last night when his face had been scruffy with a day's growth of a beard. She had to cross her legs hoping to stop the ache between her thighs when she thought of how his rough face had felt against hers; and she almost blushed when she remembered how his unshaven face had felt on the inside of her thighs. Hoping to push these thoughts aside, Maddie trained her eyes on the client and tried not to look at David; but the sight of his tie which was always a little crooked even though he was dressed professionally always made her catch her breath. And when he perched on her desk she had to fight against staring at his muscular back and shoulders. Maddie tried to pay better attention to the client and even spoke professionally and coherently about the last job they had done for the company. She was proud of herself.

David could see Maddie trying not to look at him and that only fueled his desire to gaze at her. His eyes were drawn to the slit at the side of her skirt; his fingers itched to touch her long legs. The thought of how those legs wrapped around him in the heat of passion made his dick jerk. In order to stop these thoughts, David turned his back on her and perched on her desk so he could listen to the client and keep his eyes and mind off of Maddie. He had to put his arms on his lap to hide the huge boner tenting the front of his pants; he couldn't wait for the client to leave.

After the client left, David headed toward the door to escape to the privacy of his office. Being around Maddie and not touching her was driving him crazy. He was just about to leave but then changed his mind; now was the time to try and clear the air between them. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn around. "That girl just drove me home from the bar last night." David confessed without looking at Maddie. "Nothing happened."

Maddie's heart leapt. "I gave Sam his ring back." She told him happy to hear that nothing had happened with that woman.

David's heart flew with her words, he turned around slowly. "I'm sorry Maddie." He ran his hands through his hair. "I said some things…"

Maddie waved her hands. "And so did I but I was wrong." She admitted. "I shouldn't have gone to dinner with Sam." She looked at David who was looking at her with those damn green eyes that she felt could actually see into her heart. "But I thought I owed it to him to see him in person and tell him why I couldn't marry him."

Jump on that Dave! "And why is that?"

"Why is what?" Maddie played dumb.

"Why can't you marry Sam?"

"I don't love Sam." She told him simply.

"But he's perfect for you." David insisted as his eyes searched hers for the truth.

"Maybe." Maddie nodded then shook her head. "No, he isn't. Not anymore. I'm not the same woman that he wants to marry. I've changed." Maddie pointed to herself.

David nodded and laughed. "Yeah you were one cold bitch lady."

"Not really David. But I was a snob."

"I can't argue with that." David laughed again then looked at her closely. "So how did Sammy take it?"

Maddie wanted to change the subject. "Let's not spend another minute talking about Sam Crawford." She leaned against the front of her desk; David turned to lock the door then with two long strides he stood in front of her – so close their legs were almost touching.

"Why did you lock the door David?" Maddie looked at him with wide innocent eyes that held hidden amusement in their depths.

"Oh I think we need to have a private meeting." David whispered as he moved closer to Maddie so that her butt was pressed against her desk. "I missed you last night." He confessed as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I kinda have gotten used to having you next to me at night."

"Kinda gotten used to?" She teased him but David could see the sultry look in her eyes.

"I missed you. Did you miss me?" David's hands played over her legs; stroking them from knee to thigh; up and down until her legs spread slightly open so his hand could reach her aching lovebox. He pushed up the silky hem of her skirt unhurriedly; David chuckled when his fingers reached wet silk. "God you are one hot babe." He began to lick her lips teasingly. "I love it." He whispered. "Were you wet when we were talking to the client? Was your pussy twitching for me?" His dick lengthened as he pressed it against her silk covered mound. Then slowly David unbuttoned Maddie's blouse; his eyes feasted on her hard nipples encased in white silk. He licked her nipple through the material leaving a wet mark in the shape of his tongue; he put his thumb on the wet spot. "I want to see you baby." He whispered huskily. Maddie's response was a low moan as she grinded her hips against David's boner. With a low laugh he pulled off her bra and began to lick her hard nipples with broad strokes of his tongue. "I was as hard as a rock. I kept looking at your sexy legs and I ached to touch them." Maddie's moans spurred him on. "And I kept thinking of licking your nipples and making you come. I love making you come honey." David's voice was melted caramel. "Come for me baby. Let go Maddie."

The feel of David's fingers on her panties; his hard-on against her throbbing loins, his tongue on her nipples and the way he was purring his desire launched Maddie into an incredible climax that had her biting her hand to keep from screaming out loud. "David! David!" She gasped as he pushed her hand out of her mouth replacing it with his tongue then leaned her back on her desk, pushed aside her sodden panties and pushed into her with one hard push.

"You know how many times I fantasied about fucking you on this desk; on that damn ledger." He picked up her legs and wound them around his hips. "Damn you always looked so icy cold but I knew that you were hot. I knew your pussy was wet for me." David whispered in a low husky voice as he thrust into her with hard, deep strokes. "I know you love this. Yeah. Come again for me Maddie. Damn." He purred as he moved against her.

"David. David! David!" Maddie continued to gasp his name as he made love to her; pressing her hard against her desk and moving his hips teasingly over her mound as his shaft pleasured her throbbing nub until she felt another mind boggling orgasm overcome her. David's passionate, devouring kisses silenced her cries of ecstasy as she came over and over. Her body was bucking almost throwing David off of her but he steadied himself with one hand holding on the side of her desk as he continue to move into her and around her until he came so intensely he thought he saw stars.

They both came back to life instantly and dressed hurriedly as Agnes kept buzzing the phone to inform them that a client was on the line. As Maddie pulled on her clothes she felt ashamed that she had just had sex with David on her desk. The staff probably knew what was going on behind her closed, locked doors and that made Maddie's face flame with embarrassment. She looked over at David who was once again clueless about her feelings and wanted to strangle him with his tie. How could she want to kill him and kiss him all at the same time? He was driving her slowly insane.

The rest of that day Maddie and David worked on the new case for the insurance company in their separate offices. Later that afternoon, David was sitting back in his chair just staring at his window but not really seeing the amazing view. He was thinking about his relationship with Maddie. David had never been a man who thought deeply and he usually chose to push his feelings or insecurities to the back of his mind but this 'thing' with Maddie was much too important to him to ignore. He knew that he was wildly, madly, crazy in love with Maddie Hayes. Making her his wife, having children together popped into his mind making him feel nervous and scared. Nervous because the thought of such a huge commitment scared him shitless but also he was nervous because he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. Oh, he knew that she loved him. Maddie Hayes was not the type of woman to continue screwing a man she wasn't in love with but how much did she love him? Did she love him as much as he loved her? Did she love him enough to be his wife – to have his babies? David had no clue and he was too terrified to lay his cards on the table and perhaps get shot down. He sighed deeply and didn't even hear the door to his office open until he heard Maddie calling his name.

Maddie had spent her afternoon with almost identical thoughts running through her brain. Did David love her enough to marry her? Was he in this for the long run or was this 'thing' between them just a fun game for him. She tried to push Sam's words out of her head but weren't they exactly what she feared? Maddie couldn't take it one more minute so she decided to go to the man who was making her crazy. Maybe she would have the courage to ask him exactly where their relationship was going.

She knocked on David's door a couple of times then pushed it open and peeked her head in. David had his back to the door and seemed to be staring out the window of his office. "I knocked but you didn't hear me." Maddie told him as she entered his office with butterflies in her stomach.

David swiveled around in his chair and turned his mega grin on her. "Just thinking partner." He drawled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thinking? Now isn't that a novel idea." She teased as she perched on the desk next to David. He laughed. "So what's on that brain of yours today?"

"Oh this and that." He told her as his fingers danced over her legs.

Maddie smacked his hand away as it snaked up her skirt. "Don't you ever get enough?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And you do?" He sat up and pulled her in his lap; nipping at her neck with soft bites of his teeth. "How bout we get some food bring it back to your place then spend the rest of the night making slow love." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver with desire. "Cause its true; I can't get enough of you baby."

Later that night, Maddie was lying on David's chest after a slow round of lovemaking; her eyes were closed and she was just savoring being close to him. She felt his fingers playing with her hair and she sighed with delight. The rest of the day after they had left the office had been wonderful. After leaving Blue Moon, they had stopped for some groceries then when they got home David had thrown together a heavenly dish of linguini with vodka sauce. When they had finished cleaning up after their meal David had taken her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom where they had made love over and over; David had been so extra tender and loving it had been on the tip of her tongue to blurt out her feelings but once again she had held back. She didn't want to ruin what was turning out to be one of their best days together.

David was over the moon with happiness; the way Maddie had made love to him with her heart and soul let David hope that she was finally his. He kissed the top of her head and was so close to telling her how he felt when the phone rang interrupting their solitude.

Maddie reached over to pick up the phone which was a wrong number but had successfully spoiled the momentum of what David wanted to say to her. Instead he pulled her up in his arms and began to make love to her again. He would tell her – soon.

 **Wednesday**

"Remember tonight is my bowling night." David told Maddie as they drove to work together the next morning.

Maddie had been luxuriating in the now familiar soreness between her legs and at first didn't hear what David had said. "What's tonight?" She turned to him to ask.

"It's Wednesday." He waved his hand in emphasis. "I bowl on Wednesday." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smile disappear with his words. Suddenly, David remembered that tonight was family night when the wives and kids were invited to the bowling alley; there were games and kids for the kids and the wives got to hang out together. "Hey Blondie, blonde. How bout you come with me?" He told her with a grin. "Tonight is family night when the guys bring their wives and girlfriends." Suddenly he stopped scared that Maddie wouldn't like that he implied she was his girlfriend.

Maddie was thrilled that David was thinking of her as his girlfriend even though the term was old fashioned; she didn't think she had been called anyone's girlfriend since high school but her heart sang when she thought of that term in relation to David. She never thought she would feel like a silly school girl when it came to a man – and especially David Addison! She inwardly chastised herself to stay in control of her emotions before she got hurt. Another thought ran through her head; she was terrible at bowling and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of David's friends. "I don't know." Maddie shook her head. "I don't bowl David." The way she said the word bowl annoyed him.

"Oh you too good for a little bowling." He asked snappishly.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" She shrugged, "I can't bowl very well."

David laughed. "I'm bowling babe. You're watching." He stopped at a red light then turned to her. "You get to meet my friends." He wanted Maddie to meet his friends and he wanted to show her off. He was proud that she was with him and wanted to show the world that she was his. He hoped she wasn't making excuses because she didn't want to meet his friends.

"And that woman you didn't kiss?" Maddie still remembered how she had felt when David had told her he had kissed another woman.

"Her too." David smirked but something else was hidden in the depths of his eyes that she couldn't quite make out but whatever it was made her feel all warm and tingly.

Maddie nodded. "Well in that case how can I refuse?" She smiled at him with amusement in her own eyes.

"So you're comin?" He asked excitedly with a boyish look on his handsome face that made Maddie's heart flip over.

She giggled. "Well maybe later." She threw out devilishly.

David laughed with her. "My, my Miss Hayes you really are becoming a bad girl."

"And you love it."

David nodded but he still wanted to pin her down about that night. "So guess I'll go home to change and get my bowling stuff then run by and get you from your place?"

Maddie was thrilled to be included in David's plans with his friends; it made them seem more like a couple and less like a dirty movie. "Sounds like a plan."

David leaned over after he had parked in their parking spot at Blue Moon to whisper in her ear. "And maybe later I'll let you play with my big balls."

Maddie licked her lips as her fingers crawled into David's lap. "Maybe I should practice playing with your, um balls." She threw him a womanly smile that made his blood boil and his dick rock hard as her fingers unzipped his pants. "I just love your big ones."

David had his arm around Maddie's waist when they walked into the bowling alley together. Maddie remembered the last time they had been in a bowling alley and she quickly reminded David of a couple of weeks ago when they had chased that cheating couple who had murdered the man's wife through a bowling alley in downtown LA. That was right in the middle of the drama with Sam and it had been that night when she got home that Sam asked her to be his wife. Suddenly, Maddie was sorry she had brought up those memories but David didn't seem put off; when she looked up at him he was grinning from ear to ear as he led her to his friends.

"Hey Dave who's the chick you kidnapped?" A short chubby man who was holding a beer called out as he headed toward David and Maddie. "Cause a looker like her sure wouldn't be with you of her own free will." He joked.

David laughed good-humoredly as he patted the man on the back. "I'm the one who is constantly amazed that you nabbed a woman like your wife Bill." David said in jest. "You had to have hypnotized her or something drastic."

A short curvy woman with a smiling brown eyes came over and gave David a hug. "I think he drugged me when we first met." She laughed, "but now I love the brute." Then she turned to Maddie and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Julie. I am so happy to meet you!" She nodded toward David. "This one has never brought a woman around before." She fake whispered with her hand cupped over her mouth. "I was getting worried."

Maddie smiled at Bill, Julie and the rest of the couples who were looking at her with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Dave introduce us to your friend. She is your friend isn't she?" A tall thin man asked as he headed toward them holding a little girl with bright red pigtails who looked to be about 3 years old. The little girl was looking at David with worship in her eyes. Maddie sighed inwardly and thought that David even had the little ones under his spell.

David grinned. "Oh yeah she's my friend alright." He looked at Maddie with admiration in his eyes. "This is Maddie."

Maddie said hello to the crowd as they all cried back their greetings.

"Maddie Hayes!" A tall brunette cried out excitedly then she called out to David. "I knew you had a thing for your boss!"

"Hell yeah!" Jack stated merrily. "It was always Maddie this and Maddie that!" He grinned over at Maddie. "That guy has it bad for you lady."

Julie laughed happily as she clapped her hands. "I called it first guys!" She patted Maddie on the arm and looked at her with a grin. "Welcome to our little group Maddie. We may be loud and we may be crazy but we're a good bunch." She winked. "Unless you screw over one of us then watch out." She told her in mock warning.

Maddie felt her face redden as the woman crowed over her and David. She looked at David who also seemed a bit red in the face with embarrassment.

Another woman with short blonde hair and big green eyes looked at Maddie with wide eyes. "I never realized that David worked with Maddie Hayes the Blue Moon Shampoo girl." She stared Maddie over with her big eyes. "You are even more beautiful in person! David is so lucky."

"Now don't give Maddie a bigger head than she already has." David finally found his voice.

Maddie turned to him with a wry smile. "Me bigheaded? Now that's the pot calling the kettle black Addison."

Julie laughed again. "Oh I love you Maddie. You got his number real good." She looked at David with amusement. "She's sure to keep you on your toes."

David nodded as he pulled Maddie closer to him. "Oh she does believe me!"

The next couple of hours sped by. Maddie was kept entertained by the wives and children of David's bowling buddies and although they were far different from the people that she was used to Maddie genuinely liked them – they were funny and down to earth and very welcoming. All the woman were happy that David finally had found one woman to make him happy – and all of them made it known that if she didn't keep him happy there would be hell to pay. Maddie was over the moon that she was the first woman David had introduced to his friends. Maybe he was serious about her? She had a good feeling about their relationship as she talked and laughed with the other women. And seeing the moms with their children made her yearn for one of her own. Maddie cautioned herself to go slow but her heart wasn't listening.

She watched David fooling around with his friends as they bowled. She noticed that they joked around and put each other down the same way that David behaved with his brother Richie. He looked so happy that it made her happy watching him and when he turned to look at her with his lopsided grin her heart swelled with love for him.

David loved the way that Maddie was getting along with his friends' wives. He was a bit nervous before they came that Maddie wouldn't fit in with the middle class wives but she looked like she was having a great time. He thought of the Maddie Hayes who had first stepped into his office almost three years ago and knew that she really had changed – and so had he; banging a new chick every week and finding the wildest party were no longer important to him. As he looked at his friends laughing with their wives and playing with their kids he was dazed to realize that he was ready to settle down. He willed his heart to slow down since he wasn't sure how Maddie felt but suddenly the idea of being a husband and a dad no longer left a bad taste in his mouth; instead it tasted like sugar.

David walked over to Maddie and pulled her in his arms landing a loving kiss on her lips. The men catcalled to them but David only laughed and kissed Maddie again. He was happy that she didn't seem the least bit annoyed or embarrassed over this public show of attention. "You having a good time babe?" He bent his head to whisper in her ear.

Maddie nodded. "Yes. Your friends are wonderful." She told him truthfully as she noticed a pretty waitress enter the lounge area. The woman had her eyes glued on David and Maddie knew without a doubt that this was the woman he had driven home last week; the one he supposedly hadn't kissed. Maddie felt her stomach turn and a fierce jealousy run over her. She forced herself to squelch the jealous feelings since she didn't want to ruin their night. She saw David nod to the woman who was approaching them with a fake smile.

"Hi!" She greeted David as she came up to the couple her eyes were looking Maddie up and down. Maddie could see that the woman was interested in David.

David grinned at the young waitress. "Hey Jessie! I was wondering where you were tonight!"

Oh was he? Maddie thought darkly as her eyes darkened with her thoughts.

Jessie looked over at Maddie as if to say – and who are you?– "Liz asked if I'd switch shifts with her." She explained as her eyes devoured David hungrily. The idea that she was alone with David last week made Maddie see red. But she trusted David – to a point.

Maddie extended her hand to the other woman. "Hi. I'm Maddie."

Jess realized last week that she didn't stand a chance with David last week when he told her he had a girl so she decided to welcome the woman he was with. Maybe if she hung around and they broke up…. "I'm Jessie." She nodded to David then back at Maddie. "You sure can pick 'em Addison. She is a beauty." She admitted and then to Maddie, "just wanted you to know you got a good guy here. Not many of them around."

David looked hard at Maddie. "That's what I keep telling her." He put his arm around Maddie's waist. "Maybe now she'll realize the prize she's got."

"Prize?" Maddie raised an eyebrow in jest. "Like from a Cracker Jack box?"

David just laughed at wrapped her in his arms. Jessie waved and walked away thinking how lucky Maddie was.

On the drive home Maddie was concerned because David was not his usual talkative self. She was racking her brain trying to think if there was anything she had done to make him angry but she couldn't come up with a thing. "David? You ok?" She asked when they finally pulled into her driveway.

David who was never a deep thinker was lost in his thoughts on the way home. He was wondering how he could tell Maddie how he felt about her. He loved her with all his heart but his damn insecurities and pride was keeping him from telling her. He hated himself for holding back. "Oh yeah yeah." He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to Maddie with a killer grin. His eyes seemed cat green in the dim light. "Just thinking of what a great time I had tonight."

"You don't have fun every week?" She fished.

"Yeah but having you there with my friends made it special." He told her with a tinge of nervousness. He didn't want to give too much away because he was afraid that Maddie would pull back or get scared that things were moving too fast. David got out of the car quickly not wanting to see her reaction.

Maddie saw her opening. She got out of the car and leaned against the passenger door; she grabbed David's hand and pulled him close to her. She ran her hands up his shirt and raked his back with her nails as she whispered in his ear. "Am I special?"

David shivered with desire and the way Maddie was looking at him with her eyes so full of passion and heat almost made his knees buckle. Now that had never happened to him before! He was a grown man and having his legs turn to noodles over a woman made him feel scared and unsure. Maybe this was moving way too fast. Suddenly, David felt an overwhelming feeling of nervousness so instead of going with the flow and answering Maddie's question he made a joke out of it. "Talking about special. I got something really special for you baby. Something big and hard and exceptional." He placed her hand on his large boner.

Maddie was disappointed with David's reply and moved quickly away from him. She stood in front of her door with her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing fire at him. "Is that all you think about? Your dick?"

David shook his head. "No. No. Of course not." He stood next to her and pulled her back in his arms. "I think of lots of things."

"All to do with sex." Maddie snapped in frustration. "Is that what this is all about? Just sex?"

"If it was just for sex I wouldn't have brought you around my friends." David told her truthfully. "I'm crazy about you."

Maddie looked up at him with blue orbs of uncertainty. "I think you're just crazy." She shook her head. "And so am I?" She sighed resignedly. "What the hell are we doing Addison?"

"I don't know baby but whatever it is I am liking it a whole bunch." He told her as he took the key out of her hand and unlocked the door. "And I think you are too."

"But I don't have to like that I'm liking it!" Maddie told him as they stood together in the foyer.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know what I'm saying!" Maddie told him as she kicked off her shoes.

David looked at her with green heat. "How bout we don't say anything." He reached out for her and began to unbutton her sweater. "and just do something."

They were standing nose to nose and were suddenly overcome with a desire so deep that all they could think of was getting their hands on each other. Maddie's hands flew to David's belt buckle – unbuckling, unzipping then pulling down his jeans which he kicked off along with his sneakers and socks. David at the same time was peeling off Maddie's sweater and bra then he pulled off her leggings and panties. He pushed Maddie down on the floor then kneeled between her legs and pushed into her with one deep thrust of his cock. Maddie cried out in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around David's waist and pushed on his butt to get him deeper inside of her. David rotated his hips and plunged into her slow and steady as Maddie's nails clawed his back. David pressed Maddie onto the cold, hard tile of the foyer as he moved into her over and over. Both were out of their minds as they finally exploded into mind bending orgasms which left them gasping for breath. David turned on his back and pulled Maddie on top of him. His eyes stared into hers. "I'm wild about you honey." He admitted shyly. "And you are very special to me."

Maddie yearned to hear those special three words but for now she was happy that he had admitted this much. "Ditto fella." She told him as her eyes danced with happiness. "You make me happy." She told him.

"Then my job here is done." He joked then he picked her up and headed upstairs to the bedroom. "But my job there…" he nodded upstairs to the bedroom, "has just begun."

 **Thursday**

The next afternoon Maddie was going through some files on her desk and singing along with the radio. She was never the type to sing in the office she realized with a grin as she thought of the reason for her happiness. Who would have thought that she would be happy because of David Addison? But he made her happy. He brought out a side of her that she had never known existed – fun, sexual, wild and wanton and she was reveling in it. Maybe these traits had been inside of her all the while and it had taken the right man to bring them to the surface. And the right man just happened to be the one man that drove her absolutely crazy; no one could make her as wild with rage as David – but no one could make her wild in bed like him also. And that thought brought a flush to her face and made her ache between her legs. So deep in thought that she was Maddie didn't hear the phone at first. But finally the persistent ringing dragged her out of her reverie. She picked up the phone and smiled into the receiver when she heard her mother's voice.

Her parents were arriving in LA early Saturday morning. The trip was spontaneous; they wanted to surprise their daughter with their visit since they hadn't seen her in over a year. Maddie couldn't believe that she hadn't seen her parents since the previous year when they had come into town for a wedding. She remembered the pain surrounding that visit when David discovered that her father was cheating on her mother. Maddie had finally confronted her dad and hoped that the little fling was truly over. She had always thought her parents had a perfect marriage and the idea that it was flawed had thrown her for a loop. She had hardened her heart against any form of relationship for a long time after that and any feelings she had felt for David had been pushed deep inside; because if her gentlemanly father had cheated what hopes was there that a man like David would be true? Unfortunately, that thought still poked through every now and then – she could never trust a man 100% after learning that her dad had cheated but she knew that in order to be happy with David, or any man, she would have to try.

Although Maddie had tried to convince them to stay with her, Alex and Virginia insisted they wanted to stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel. The older couple told her they were happy staying at one of the best hotels in the city and they wanted to come and go as they pleased without disturbing her since they knew how busy her schedule was and that sometimes she worked to the wee hours of the morning. Her parents had invited her to dinner Saturday evening at the restaurant in their hotel. Virginia insisted that she bring along 'her handsome partner'.

She wondered if her parents would be able to see that her relationship with David had changed from business to personal. Her mother had taken a liking to David when they had made the previous year and had alluded to her daughter that he was a fine man but Maddie had never gave her mother any idea that she had more than a business interest in her handsome partner. Maddie smiled when she thought about how happy her mother was going to be when she found out she and David were a couple but suddenly Maddie's smile faded when she thought about how her father would react. Although Alex wasn't a snob she knew that he had always planned on her marrying Sam Crawford or a Sam clone – educated, successful and wealthy - but she didn't love Sam or any of the boring clones she had dated all her life; her heart belonged to her wild, crude, sexy amazing partner who Maddie realized she hadn't seen much of that day. David and Bert Viola were out in the field doing some legwork on a couple of new cases. Maddie knew she probably wouldn't see David until he picked her up for the stake out that night. She looked up at the clock and willed it to move faster.

That evening Maddie and David were parked on a dark street staking out the home of their client John Barker. Mr. Barker hired the detectives to watch his wife while he was away on business. The client was suspicious that his wife was cheating while he was away. He had hired Blue Moon to find proof of her infidelity so he could commence divorce proceedings against her.

David chuckled and placed his hand on Maddie's thigh. "You know how many times I itched to get my hand up your skirt all those times we were parked alone on a dark street during stakeouts? His hand crawled up her skirt, "and now I can." He whispered hungrily.

Maddie shoved his hand away. "David we have to concentrate on the job." She insisted as her eyes stared at the large Beverly Hills home where their client lived with his 25 year old wife. She had pushed the thought of dinner with her parents in the back of her mind so that she could concentrate on the surveillance. She was still slightly worried about the dinner with her parents; she hoped her father would be happy for her and David but somehow she had a feeling that he wouldn't be thrilled with the idea. She only hoped that if this proved to be the case her dad would keep his thoughts to himself and not show his disapproval at dinner. Her deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of David's voice.

"Don't know why these old geezers think that marrying a young hot babe keeps them young?" David asked as he looked through the binoculars which were trained on the huge front entranceway. "And the women are in it for the money and the men know it. Then the men are surprised when the young wives finally realize that money doesn't keep you warm in bed." David said with a sneer. "And they can't keep them satisfied in bed so the wives cheat." He shrugged.

The shrug annoyed Maddie. "So you think its ok for the wife to cheat?" She wanted to know.

"I never said if it was right or wrong. Just that it happens all the time."

"So do you think that it is ok to cheat?" Maddie asked David curiously.

David put down the binoculars and turned to look at Maddie. "Let's put it this way babe. When I say _I do_ then _I don't_ with any other babe." He winked. "Clear?"

Maddie was happy with his answer. She nodded. "Yes me too."

Both smiled at each other; then their heated looks were interrupted by the sound of a car. Maddie picked up the binoculars as the car pulled into the massive driveway of the house as

David snapped pictures of the man. A young muscular blonde man jumped out of the car and practically flew to the door which was immediately opened by the client's wife. She wrapped her body around the blonde man and pulled him into the house.

"Guess they're gearing up to play a round of hidee ho." David said in jest as he put down the camera and moved closer to Maddie. "How bout you honey? You in the mood for playing?" The way he said 'playing' made Maddie's juices flow.

"I think we should leave." She told him as she tried to push him back toward the driver's seat. "Someone may come."

"Oh I plan on someone coming real soon." He whispered as he placed her hand on his erection. "I always wanted to get my hands on you when we were on a stake out." David moved closer and his voice got deeper, "alone, in the dark, together." His hands went into divide and conquer mode – one down her blouse and the other up her skirt. He heard Maddie gasp as his hands played with her.

"Oh David. No." She tried to resist him and push him away but his magic was weaving another sexual spell over her as her legs seemed to spread automatically as David's fingers brushed over her sodden panties.

"Oh Maddie yes!" He demanded as his mouth covered hers and began to kiss her with hot slow kisses. "I bet all those times we were parked together alone in the dark your pussy was hot for me." He whispered between kisses. "Like now. God you are melting babe." David was slowly unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it off her shoulders. As he purred into her ear, he leisurely undressed her until she was squirming against the car seat. "Damn baby I love how hot you get for me." He drawled huskily as he felt Maddie come to pieces under his hands. "Come baby. Yeah that sounds good." He purred as he unzipped his pants pulled them down passed his ass and pushed into her; and with a few lazy strokes David came with a yell and a roar. As his brain rebooted his eyes opened and watched as Maddie reached orgasm again screaming out his name over and over. He loved to watch her face as she came. It had become one of his greatest joys in life – making Maddie Hayes come.

David was quiet on the drive home but Maddie thought he was probably tired. It had been a long day for him and figured he needed a good night's rest. She was going to tell him about her parents and their dinner invitation but she hadn't had a chance.

David was a bit worried. His old friend Bill was turning 30 and his birthday party was the following night. With everything that had happened over the last few weeks David had completely forgotten about the party until Bill's best friend had called to remind him earlier that day. David hoped Maddie wouldn't be pissed off about him going out with the guys but he had been looking forward to the party for months. David had met Bill when he had first come out to LA from NY right after that fiasco with Tess. Bill had given him a job as a bartender until David decided what he wanted to do with his life. Then came the opportunity with City of Angels and David had left to get his detective license but he had remained in contact with Bill over the years. David knew he would have to tell Maddie before they went to bed. He hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"You what?" Maddie cried as blue lightning bolts were aimed his way. "And when were you going to tell me about this party?" The word party sounded like a curse word. She stood at the foot of her stairs with her hands on her hips staring David down.

David ran his hands through his hair. "I told you I forgot all about it until Mack called me up to remind me." His hands talked along with his words. "It's just a few of the guys going out to celebrate Bill's 30th birthday." He looked hard at Maddie, "it's just us guys Maddie. You know I'd take you if they were bringing their babes."

Maddie was worried. She didn't like the idea of David hanging out in bars drinking like the days before they were together but she just had to trust him and pray he didn't revert back to that 'party boy' he used to be a few short weeks ago. "My parents are coming in on Saturday David and they invited us to dinner. Do you think you'll make it?" Maybe he wouldn't want to come to dinner with them; maybe he had other plans. Suddenly, Maddie felt nervous and unsure which was par for the course for her when it came to David.

David smiled broadly. "You want me to come to dinner with your parents?"

Maddie tossed her head and averted his eyes. "My mother invited you." She hedged the question.

David walked over to Maddie and grinned down at her as he wrapped his hands around her small waist. "Your mom likes me. She has good taste." He kissed Maddie's head. "Do you like me?"

Maddie couldn't help but smile up at him the party forgotten as she gazed up into his twinkling eyes. "Maybe a little." She put her thumb and index finger together.

David laughed, "just a little. I like you a whole lot more than a little." He whispered into her ear; his hot breath on her neck made her legs weak.

"You do huh?"

"I do uh huh." He teased then turned suddenly serious. "Maddie if you really don't want me to go to this party then…."

Maddie put her finger over David's lips. "Go have fun David." She told him but then her eyes darkened in warning, "but not too much fun."

David nodded. "No way I can have too much fun without you honey." He drawled.

"And me without my hip boots." She smirked as David pulled her up the stairs with a grin - but the worrier that she was Maddie couldn't help feel nervous about the upcoming weekend. This weekend may make or break their tenuous relationship she thought ominously as they headed upstairs to bed.


	9. Friday Week 3

Friday

David and Bert left the office early that morning to follow up on some cases the agency was working on. Maddie was glad that David would be out of the office for most of the day since she had a mountain of paperwork that she had been avoiding to muddle through; and him so close by in the office and never knowing when he would pop in kept her on pins and needles and unable to concentrate on her work. Now that he was out she could plow through the ledgers and files without any diversion from that green eyed devil. She sighed as she purposely pushed all thoughts of David out of her mind and got down to work.

Maddie was still working on the ledger accounts when David swept into her office like a gust of wind and immediately flopped into the chair in front of her desk. Her eyes flew to the clock, she couldn't believe it was almost 5 o'clock, then her eyes flew to David who with his scruffy five o'clock shadow, crooked tie with the top 2 buttons of his shirt open looked too sexy for words. "David."

"Maddie." He repeated as he loosened his tie a little more.

"All done for the day?" Maddie asked as her eyes moved over the chest hair peeking out from his open shirt. Fighting the urge to run her fingers over his chest, she immediately raised her eyes to look into his face.

"Bert is still following up with some leads but I wanted to come back to the office to see you before I took off for the day." David told her with his lopsided grin. "I'm gonna miss you tonight." He admitted as his eyes searched hers.

"Sure you will." She raised a skeptical eyebrow. Yeah sure he probably couldn't wait to get fallen down drunk and raise hell like he used to, Maddie inwardly fretted but she didn't want David to see that she was upset. She would find something fun to do that night and not think of David at all. Yeah right. "Well, have fun at the party." She forced out with a fake smile covering her face.

He laughed. David knew that Maddie's smile was fake but he didn't want to argue with her so he just nodded. "So guess I'll see in the morning."

Maddie's head snapped back. "The morning?" Wasn't he going to come by after the party? She didn't like the sound of this at all.

David saw the look in Maddie's eyes and was momentarily confused. Did she want him to come by after the party? He would have thought that she would cherish a night away from him. Maybe she was more into him than he realized. Of course, he was happy that she was going to miss him but David didn't think it was such a good idea if he promised to drop by her place after the party since he didn't know what time he'd be home or how drunk he'd be. His mind raced on how to get out of this without a fight. "I don't know what time I'll be home babe." He smiled warily. "And I wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." He fibbed.

"Really?" Her voice was coated with annoyance, "since when do you worry about keeping me up at night?" She waved at him as she stood up, "unless you don't plan on going home at all." Her eyes were two cold stones glaring at him.

David shrugged making Maddie's pique escalate. "I'm sure I'll drag myself home sometime during the night." He scratched his head. "And I'd think you'd be happy with a night away from me." Green eyes bore into her.

Maddie felt cornered so she didn't answer; she turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the need in her eyes.

David figured Maddie didn't want to admit she was going to miss him; she really was a piece of work. He looked at Maddie with questioning eyes. "What's the big deal anyway? I'm just gonna be with the guys."

She turned to look at him again. "Where there are single guys there are single girls." Maddie prophesied with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Am I single?" David wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You know what I mean." She insisted.

David hesitated then shook his head. "Actually I don't." David perched on the edge of her desk next to her.

Maddie wasn't sure what he was getting at but her heart began to pound harder in her chest. "Don't?"

"Don't." David stated firmly trying to catch her eyes. "I do know that you don't like the idea of me with another woman," he waved his hand around to emphasize his point, "and I know damn straight that I don't like the idea of you with any other man." He admitted truthfully. This was a huge step for David to divulge. His eyes bore into hers intently.

Maddie nodded. "I don't like to share." She sat back in her chair; the way David's eyes were staring at her was making her feel weak.

David tilted his head and widened his eyes. "Is that the only reason that you don't want me to be with another woman? Cause you don't like to share?" That wasn't enough for him.

She hedged. "Why don't you want me with another man?" Answer David please then I'll tell you that the idea of you even looking at another woman makes me physically ill and wild with jealousy.

"I don't like to share either." Two can play the same game. A smirk ran up his face. "Even when I was a kid I didn't want anybody else to play with my toys." David could have bitten those words back when he saw the hurt on Maddie's face.

"Oh so I'm just one of your toys?" Maddie fumed fighting not to claw out his eyes. At that moment she hated him!

"I didn't mean it like that!" David told her forcefully. "Stop putting words in my mouth Maddie."

"I'm not just a doll that you can play with David." Maddie's voice shook with anger and hurt.

"Oh but I so love playing with you." Foot in mouth again? Good job Dave. He mentally scolded himself.

If looks could kiss David would have been dead on the floor. "Get out!" Maddie shot out of her seat and pointed at her office door. "Now! Leave!"

"I'm kidding!" David who was still perched on the side of her desk almost fell over when Maddie leapt out of her seat. "Calm down babe." David tried to appease Maddie but just that tone in his voice fueled her anger. He grabbed her elbow to keep her from fleeing from the other side of her desk.

Maddie tried to pull her arm out of David's grip but he was holding on too tight and the idea of dislocating her shoulder was not in her plans. "Let me go Addison!" She demanded as her eyes flashed blue bolts of lightning at him.

"Maddie. Maddie. Maddie." He pulled her on his lap and whispered in her ear. "The idea of another man playing with you or even looking at you makes me crazy honey." He admitted as he held her firmly in place on his lap. He ran his hands over her body. "This is mine." And then he put the palm of his hand over her heart. "And I hope this is mine too." He kissed her ear. "Tell me its not and break my heart." He teased trying to lighten the mood which was getting too serious too fast for David.

Maddie felt her some of her anger evaporate with David's words; she only hoped that what he had just told her was true and not a snow job from the jive talking David Addison she had first met but she was still hurt from his careless words. Did he just consider her a playmate? And she suddenly realized that he had implied that her heart belonged to him while once again remaining mum on his true feelings for her! _That man!_ "Let go of me Addison!"

The hurt in her eyes was still apparent to David. He had just being fooling with her but hadn't he learned in the past that most of the time Maddie couldn't take a joke? And he admitted to himself that it wasn't the best thing he could have said to the woman he loved. Inwardly he sighed; he didn't want to leave on bad terms tonight. David looked at Maddie seriously then he placed her hand over his heart. "I hope you're not playing with this." But David couldn't help his next words, he put her other hand on his dick, "this is the only thing I want you playing with." He smirked.

Maddie wanted to cry; he just couldn't leave it nice. Typical Addison bullshit. Since David had released his grip on her, Maddie was able to escape from his clutches. She was heading toward the door but David beat her to it and leaned against it blocking her from leaving. He ran his hand through his hair then shook his head. "Rewind the last 5 minutes of your life." He proposed with a solemn look covering his handsome face. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Maddie folded her arms on her chest as she gazed at him waiting to see what other gems would pour from his mouth this evening. "Well that's par for the course." She tossed at him.

David didn't like her reply but figured she was just angry so he ignored it and continued his apology. "Let's not fight Maddie." He implored. "Sometimes I just talk and don't even realize what I said until the words leave my mouth." He shrugged, "please forgive me honey."

Maddie shrugged as David pulled her against him. "I don't know Addison." He was already forgiven but she didn't want to make it too easy for him.

"Please." David begged tilting his head to the side and putting on his little boy face. He kissed the side of her mouth, her nose, her forehead then his lips moved to the other side of her mouth; between kisses he was purring to her – "you are so beautiful" (kiss), "I'm wild about you baby." (kiss), "please don't me mad. I hate when you're mad at me." (kiss) "Forgive me honey." and finally a long, slow kiss, "God I want you all the time." His voice was liquid honey.

Maddie felt like a spineless jellyfish as she succumbed to David's kisses and began to kiss him back. "Let me make love to you honey. I want to make you come before I go." David purred in her ear as his hands ran over her shapely body.

With great effort, Maddie pulled away and shook her head; even though she ached for David she didn't want to let him have his way before she left for his party. She couldn't let him think that she was his whenever he wanted her – which was unfortunately the truth she thought unhappily. "Not now David." She pulled away as she walked around her desk and sat back down, "I have to finish this," she waved her hand at the papers on her desk, "before I can enjoy the weekend." 

David reluctantly turned to leave. "Ok babe. See ya later." He smiled as he opened the door, threw her a two finger kiss then closed the door softly behind him. Maddie leaned back in her chair and stared at the closed door with a scowl covering her face.

An hour later as Maddie was finally leaving the office she was surprised to see Agnes at her desk puttering around. "Agnes," Maddie looked at her watch, "it's past 6'oclock. Why aren't you out with Bert tonight?" Maddie was happy that Agnes' relationship with Bert Viola seemed to be working out, she remembered how the short man tried to resist Agnes in the beginning when the quirky receptionist had come on too strong.

Agnes shook her head. "Bert is working late tonight Miss Hayes."

"Oh yes Agnes. David told me I forgot."

Agnes nodded making her earrings tinkle. "How come you're not with Mr. Addison?"

"David has a party, a birthday party for his friend." She shook her head. "All boys."

"I think you're going to miss Mr. Addison." Agnes nodded. "Like I miss my love bunny." She sighed unhappily.

Maddie had an idea. She didn't cherish the idea of spending the night in her empty house alone and Agnes was lonely without Bert…"Agnes how would you like to go out to dinner?'

"That sounds great great!" Agnes' eyes widened. "Oh Miss Hayes with who?"

Maddie laughed. "With me."

Agnes was excited. "Oh I'd love that! It'll be so much fun!"

David took a cab to the bar where he was meeting his buddies. When he walked in he was a little annoyed to see his friends surrounded by a bevy of sexy babes; even though most of the guys had wives or girlfriends all of them seemed to be interacting with one of the girls. David knew that Bill had been a player but he thought he had settled down over the last couple of years since he had met his girlfriend Gina.

Bill spotted David and waved him over eagerly. "Yo Dave! Come over and meet our new friends." David didn't know how long the others had been at the bar but he could see that Bill was already three sheets to the wind but hey it was his birthday so who was he to judge he thought as he approached the happy group.

"Happy Birthday man!" David pounded Bill on the back. "Looks like you've been doing some celebrating already."

Bill nodded to Mack, "yeah me and the Big Mac got started on my party early." Bill leered at the girls were giggling and dancing to the beat of the music. A few weeks ago David would have been happy to be surrounded by hot babes but now he wasn't interested in any other woman but the complicated blonde who was driving him crazy.

David noticed that the other attached guys looked nervous and uncomfortable as the girls shimmied around them. Pete who was married with two little girls actually scolded a curvy brunette for repeatedly banging into him. Bill and Mack sneered at Pete. "Guess you left your balls at home with the little woman Petey boy." Mack jeered as Bill laughed.

Pete looked at Bill and Mack with disgust. "Maybe I should just go home."

Bill jumped off the bar stool he had been sitting on, nearly dumping the blonde on his lap on the floor, and went over to Pete. "Come on." He joked putting his arm around Bill's shoulder, "I was just kiddin ya. Let's have fun. It's my birthday!" Bill pumped his fist in the air and screamed out a yell. "Party on! Drink up boys!" He winked at the giggling girls, "and ladies." Most of the men didn't realize that Mack was taking pictures of their antics during the birthday bash.

David was feeling no pain as the night wore on. He had successfully cocooned himself with the other guys who weren't interested in the girls that had joined the party. Pete, Dan and Mike were a bit peeved at Bill and Mack; they expected to have a night of drinking but weren't into cheating on their wives or girlfriends but Bill and Mack didn't seem to care – at all. But the liquor and the music took away the edge of the men's disdain as they began to get plastered. And when Mack took out a huge plastic fake penis David laughingly placed it on his crotch area; he was hysterical when one of the blondes in the group kneeled in front of him and pretended she was giving him a blow job as the others cheered her on. David played along pushing the fake dick in her face as he moved his hips as if she was actually blowing him. The other guys were egging him on jokingly so David put his hand on the girls head and pushed it against his crotch and the fake dick. "Suck it!" He commanded then doubled up in laughter as the girl tried to pull down the zipper of his jeans. "No no lady. There'll be none of that." He snickered as he pushed her away from him. "Only one chick sucks the Big D now. Sorry honey." He managed through drunken giggles as Mack pushed the fake dick in the face of the girl he had just been humping against the wall. Everyone was getting very silly and very wasted.

David thought it might be time to leave when the girl who had just tried to pull down his zipper began to shake her many assets in his face as she danced to the beat of the music blasting over the speakers. Drunkenly he pushed her away and went looking for his friends. A few minutes later after scanning the bar through bleary eyes he could see that Pete and the other guys weren't around, Bill was passed out face down on the table and Mack was waving goodbye as he walked out the door with his arm around the zipper grabber.

A strong wave of disgust ran over David. Why the hell was he here when he could have been home with Maddie? He looked at Bill who was now moaning and trying to sit up. "I don't feel so good." Bill mumbled as he ran to the men's room with his head in his hands. When Bill came out of the bathroom a few minutes later looking deathly pale he looked at David with a sheepish expression covering his face. "I feel bad. Gonna call Gina to get me."

David looked at his friend crossly. "Really? After fooling around with some bimbo now you want your girlfriend to rescue you?" He shook his head.

Bill's face turned whiter. "Hey it was just for fun. I didn't screw her or anything." He murmured as he headed once again to the men's room.

Bill's girlfriend Gina didn't seem to mind being woken up at almost 2am to pick up her errant boyfriend. With David's help she got Bill in the back of the car where he lay on the seat moaning and groaning and covered in an old blanket. Gina offered David a ride home which he accepted. They pulled up in front of Maddie's house a little before 2:30 and although David was still drunk he had sobered up a little on the ride home. He made sure that Gina was ok with getting Bill home and she told him unhappily that she had experience in getting a drunk Bill up to their place. Thanking Gina with a kiss on her cheek and thinking how stupid Bill was to risk losing a good woman like Gina, David trudged up to Maddie's front door.

Maddie and Agnes went to dinner at a small Italian bistro on Melrose Avenue which served great food and better drinks. Trying to push the idea of a drunken David having a wild time out of her mind Maddie ordered a wine spritzer to calm her frazzled nerves. All she could see was the hungover Davids from the past - leftover from wild nights and uninhibited weekends. The thought of David flirting or dancing with other women made her heart hurt but she didn't want Agnes to notice that anything was bothering her so she tried to smile and have a good time. Agnes was fun and quirky and made Maddie laugh with her stories.

Agnes was waiting for an opening; she didn't want to seem nosy but she wanted to know how things were going between her two hard headed bosses. And although Maddie was trying to hide her angst Agnes knew her well enough to know that something was bothering her; and Agnes had a suspicion that Mr. Addison partying without her was what was on her mind. The quirky receptionist inwardly sighed but decided to try and ease Maddie's mind. "Miss Hayes I am so happy that you and Mr. Addison finally are a couple!" She clapped her hands together in glee. "I knew all along that you two were meant to be together."

"Agnes when we're not in the office why don't you call me Maddie?" She suggested as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Sure Miss…I mean Maddie!" Agnes beamed with joy.

Maddie looked at the other woman closely. "Why were you so sure that David and I are meant to be together?" She shook her head. "Sometimes I'm not even sure of it."

Agnes giggled as she took a long pull of her vodka martini. "Oh Miss...I mean Maddie! I've never seen a man look at a woman the way Mr. Addison looks at you."

Waving her hand in the air Maddie replied caustically, "he looks at every woman under the age of 80."

"Oh no Maddie!" Shaking her head emphatically to make her point, Agnes continued. "He only looks at you like that!"

Maddie was curious. "Like what? How does David look at me?"

Agnes face reddened. "Oh I am not the type to blush but the way Mr. Addison looks at you…well." She giggled, "like he can't wait to get his hands on you. Like you're the only woman in the world." She sighed. "Oh Maddie. You must see that he loves you!" She stared into Maddie's eyes as she finished her drink. "And you love him."

"Do I look at him the same way he looks at me?" Maddie was worried.

A loud snicker from Agnes. "Sometimes."

Maddie put her head in her hands. "I must be a joke to the staff!" She mumbled unhappily as a red scarf of embarrassment covered her neck.

Another wild shake of her head. "Oh no Maddie! Everyone is cheering for you both! No one thinks you are a joke and truthfully…" Agnes giggled and bent her head closer to Maddie as if to reveal a secret. "The other women are jealous. Most of them wanted Mr. Addison for themselves but as soon as you showed up they knew that none of them had a chance with him." She nodded. "He was wild about you from the first time he laid eyes on you." She nodded again. "I know Mr. Addison for a long time and I never saw him look at a woman like he looks at you." Agnes searched for the right words; finally they came to her. "Like you're a treasure. His treasure."

All the way home Maddie thought about what Agnes had told her. Could it be true? Did David cherish her? Why couldn't she see the adoration in his eyes? Feeling happier than she had all day, Maddie took a long hot bath and hoped that David would hurry home to her. She wanted to show him how much she treasured him she thought as she put on a sexy nightgown and poured a large glass of wine. But after half a bottle of wine Maddie was no longer thinking of treasuring David; her thoughts had turned to strangling him slowly. It was after 2 am and Maddie knew that the bars closed at 2 so where the hell was he? Finally, she heard a car pull up in front of the house and out poured David. Maddie could see a woman was behind the wheel of the car and she saw red. How dare he show up at my door driven here by one of his flavors of the month? She watched him staggering up to her door and just as he was about to ring the bell she opened the door and a drunken David stumbled into her foyer.

Maddie looked at David like he was a bug under her shoe. He smelled of liquor, cigarettes and cheap perfume and Maddie could tell that he was very drunk. "David Addison you are a disgrace!" She snapped as she stood over him with her hands on her hips.

David reached for Maddie's hand to help him off the floor but since they weren't available he grabbed on to her arm and pulled himself up unsteadily. He bent his head to kiss her but she pulled away quickly almost making him fall to the floor again but he held on to her arm and pulled her against him. "I missed you babe." He whispered pushing her against the door.

Maddie easily fled from his drunken grip. "Oh really? Guess you missed me so much you had to find another woman to drive you home." Her eyes spit fire at him.

David ran his hands through his already unruly head of hair. "Maddie I may be drunk but I'm not dumb." He told her as he walked to her couch and flopped down onto the cushions. "If I was out banging another chick why would I come here?" He stared at Maddie with still bleary eyes. "I'd be at my place or hers." He leaned his head back.

Maddie realized he was probably right but she still didn't like the idea of David with any other woman. "Who is she?" She questioned as she stood over him.

"Bill's girlfriend." He rubbed his thumbs over his eyes. "He called her to pick him up and she gave me a ride here." He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "We good?" He slurred.

Maddie was annoyed that David had stayed out so late and had come home so drunk that he could barely stand. She looked down at him with a scowl but didn't reply to his question. She wanted to tell him that she hated the idea of him carousing in bars and getting so drunk that he staggered but she didn't want to sound like a jealous shrew.

Suddenly David noticed what Maddie was wearing – a short almost see through nightie. His eyes raked over her body making her shiver with desire but she was still angry at him. This drunken, wild David added to her fears that he would always choose a wild party over a night at home with her.

David felt his dick jerk as his hands reached out to pull her on his lap. "Damn honey it I'd known you were wearing this little number," his hands played over the sheer lace, "I would've come here sooner." He leered. "Bet your pussy was aching for me all night you horny wench." David smirked as his fingers disappeared between her thighs.

Maddie closed her legs trapping David's wandering hand between them. "Stop David!" She could smell the liquor, cigarettes and cheap perfume on him and it almost made her gag. She pulled away from him easily since he was very drunk and didn't have a tight hold on her. "You smell terrible!" She stated with disgust coloring her voice. "Whose perfume do you reek of?" She fumed.

David stood up and snickered. "Relax babe." He tried to pull her to him but she moved back causing him to stumble into her. Maddie pushed him away and he fell with a thud on the nearest chair. David's eyes ran over her as he patted the enormous bulge in his jeans. "Come on sugar let's fuck." He leered drunkenly. "You know you want it."

"I think you should just sleep on the couch tonight. I'll go get you a pillow and blanket." Maddie headed upstairs ignoring the crude words that were coming from David's mouth. She knew he was drunk but when he talked to her like that it made her feel like little more than a tramp. She sighed tiredly as she ascended the stairs.

The short nightie did nothing to hide Maddie's curvy ass as she walked up the stairs. David jumped up quickly and followed right behind her trying to get his hands on her. Maddie tried to swat him away and both landed in a heap at the top of the stairs. Maddie was offended and angry. "Get your damn hands off of me Addison!"

His hands squeezed her ass. "Come on Maddie. I want you babe. I could've gotten laid tonight but I came here to you." He told her thinking drunkenly that he was giving her a compliment. "See I'm a good boy." He snickered as his mouth covered an exposed nipple.

"I hate you!" Maddie was hurt and beyond furious now. So he was with other women tonight! And why did the idea that he came home to get laid by her not making her feel like someone he cared about but just some slut he wanted to screw? Her face was mottled with rage as she untangled herself from David and raced into her room slamming the door behind her but before she was able to lock it David flew into the room behind her.

"What's the matter Maddie?" His alcohol soaked brain couldn't comprehend how vile he was acting. "I want you. Only you."

Maddie pointed to the door. "Get out. Go get laid," she said that word as if it was a curse, "by whatever skank you were with tonight."

David shook his head as he approached her. "I only want one skank." He smirked, "you!"

Maddie was mortified. "Get out. I hate you and your clothes stink!"

The smirk on David's face broadened as he threw off his clothes. He stood there totally nude playing with his huge boner. "If you wanted me to strip babe you just had to ask." His hand moved up and down on his dick. "Don't tell me you don't want this? I know you do. Never had a hornier woman than you in bed." He pushed her on the bed and stood over her with his dick almost in her face. "Kiss it baby."

Maddie sat up, her face covered with tears and her eyes filled with hurt. Something in her expression must have gotten through to David's inebriated brain and suddenly he sat on the foot of the bed forlornly. "Oh God babe. I didn't mean…" Suddenly he turned green, "I don't feel so well." He mumbled as fell back on the bed and passed out as soon as his head hit the mattress.

Maddie climbed out of bed and stood staring down at David who was snoring loudly in his inebriated sleep. With all her strength Maddie managed to roll David up on the bed so he wouldn't fall off although she felt that if he fell off the bed it would serve him right to sleep on the floor. She then covered him with a blanket as she tossed off the sexy nightie she had been wearing and pulled a cotton nightshirt over her head.

Maddie sat in the chair opposite the bed for a few minutes just watching David and thinking. The way he had behaved that night had once again filled her head with doubts – he had come home dead drunk and reeking of another woman's perfume and then proceeded to treat her as if she was some two bit hussy he had just picked up in a bar! The cavalier way he had tossed such crude words out at her made her feel used. Deciding that they needed to have a long talk about their relationship sometime soon Maddie finally climbed into bed next to David but sleep was hard to come by. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to make her parents aware of this 'thing' between her and David since she was now unsure of David's intentions – was she just a play thing to him? Was this just a fling to him? A chill passed over her body that even the heavy covers couldn't alleviate. Even from the other side of the bed the heat from David's body lured Maddie to his side and despite her hurt and anger she couldn't help but mold her body to his to ease the coldness inside of her.

Maddie felt David stir in his sleep. "I love you Maddie." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Her head snapped up to look at him but his eyes were closed tightly. "David?" Had she heard him correctly? Maybe she had been dreaming? Maddie shook David but he only held on to her tighter never opening his eyes. "So sorry babe. I love you." He drawled softly. Maddie immediately looked at his face but she could see he had once again fallen into a drunken slumber. Her heart beat faster as she snuggled closer to him and with the symphony of those words singing in her ears Maddie finally dozed off wrapped around David's body.


	10. Saturday Weekend 3

**Saturday**

When Maddie woke up she was lying on the very edge of the bed while David was sprawled across of it only his privates covered by the sheet - his arms and legs spread wide and still dead asleep. She turned on her side to look at him who even in his drunken slumber still wore a crooked smirk on his face. A longing to touch him made Maddie reach out to run her fingers slowly across his chest and muscular arms. She felt him stir so she quickly removed her fingers so she wouldn't wake him; she just wanted these few moments alone to savor being close to David and remembering the words he had uttered last night. Oh she knew that David was drunk when he had said he loved her but why would he have professed his love for her if he didn't really love her? It wasn't as if she had asked him. Once again, Maddie was confused. She longed to hear those words from his lips while he was stone cold sober. Did they really mean anything if he didn't mean to say them? Now that thought just confused her more. She started to climb out of bed when she felt a strong hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Maddie." David murmured his voice husky from sleep.

"David."

He gave her a crooked grin as he tried to sit up but the sudden movement made him feel dizzy so he flopped back on the pillow. "Damn I think I was overserved last night." He told her as he ran his hand over his head then began to sit up more slowly. Finally he made it into a sitting position.

Maddie sat on the edge of the bed as she looked distastefully at David who was carefully trying to sit up on the bed as he fought against the remnants of his hangover. "Do you remember anything about last night?" Like you saying you loved me?

David barely remembered the previous night. He ran his hands through his hair over and over as he tried to remember; bits and pieces flew into his head. Suddenly he remembered mumbling that he loved her. A sick feeling that had nothing to do with his hangover filled his stomach; she hadn't said it back. If she had said it back he would have remembered. He really was a fool. Donning his Addison persona, a smirk ran up the side of his face. "Yeah a good time was had by all." He laughed trying to think how he could save his pride. He reached out to Maddie running his fingers down her arm slowly.

Here goes Maddie thought. "Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

David's smirk got broader. "About you wanting to fuck me?" He snickered crudely. "Oh yeah." His fingers moved over her breasts.

Maddie's face turned beet red as she slapped David's hand away. "No asshole." She stared into his eyes searching for how he was feeling but all she could see was blinding green.

David scratched his head. "Not really." He fibbed. "I hope I didn't say anything to make you mad. Usually I talk lots of shit when I'm drunk." He shook his head. "I was really whacked."

Maddie's jaw dropped. "You really are a jerk!" She wanted to kick him. Maddie jumped out of the bed and stared down at him with blazing eyes.

And sometimes David really was a jerk. Instead of telling her how he felt he proceeded to make things worse. "Maddie. If I said anything to you to make you mad babe I didn't mean it." He lied smoothly. "You know when I'm drunk I say things I don't mean." He averted her eyes which he felt boring into him like a drill. Ok now that might have gone a bit too far. David felt sick and needed to get away from Maddie before he said anything more. "I'm going to take a shower." He nodded to the bathroom. "And possibly throw up." He admitted as he felt his pounding head turn to nausea.

"Fine. I'll shower in the guest room." Maddie strode out of the room feeling angry and frustrated. She hated this side of David!

A little while later Maddie smelled the aroma of coffee coming from her kitchen. Still hurt and irritated she dressed quickly in a long sweater and leggings and walked slowly downstairs. She saw David pouring out two cups of coffee; he was dressed in a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt and looked hungover and still a bit green.

"I'm going by the hotel to see my parents in a little while. They just landed a little while ago." She needed to put some distance between her and David or she might strangle him with her bare hands.

"Do you want me to come with you?" David asked hesitantly as he handed her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

"Are you kidding?" She asked her voice coated with annoyance and disgust. Maddie tossed her head then shook it. "Really David why would I want my parents to see you like this…" She waved her hand at him. "Hungover and still half drunk." Maddie felt her anger begin to escalate. "Maybe you won't be ok to come to dinner with us either." She glared at him with revulsion. "Which is just fine with me!"

David didn't say anything just stood there staring at her; with his hair sticking up in spikes and a day's worth of beard on his face he looked sexy as hell. She pushed down any feelings of arousal.

"Guess it must be fine with you too or you would have made sure you didn't drink so much last night!" Maddie stormed her blue eyes flashing angrily.

David's eyes narrowed. "Is this an excuse not to take me with you to dinner with your folks?" He slammed his coffee mug on the counter then began to pace around the kitchen as his hands emphasized his words. "Why would I think that you would ever want your parents to think that you're slumming with a guy like me?" He felt his jaw clench with fury. "They want a poster boy for you! Like the Space Cowfuck!"

"That has nothing to do with this at all!" Maddie looked at him coldly. "And Sam has nothing to do with this! This has to do with you coming here last night reeking of liquor and another woman's cheap perfume." She pointed her finger at him like a pistol. And I bet you do remember what you said to be but you won't admit it and that makes me furious!

"But I came here." He pointed a long finger at her. "To you!"

"To fuck me!" She spat as she stomped her foot in fury.

"And what's wrong with that? Isn't that what we've been doing lately?" He shrugged. "Fucking?"

Maddie felt the blood drain from her face. "Go to hell David!" Her heart felt as if it was filled with shards of glass.

David could see her eyes turn glassy and he instantly felt ashamed that he could act like such a dick and bring her to tears. "I'm sorry Maddie." He put up his hands in surrender as he approached her. He was upset to see her step back away from him but he reached her in two long strides and put his hand on her shoulders. "God honey. You're more to me than a booty call." He pulled her against his body. "Sorry sometimes I am such an asshole."

"Yeah you really are." Maddie pushed him away sighing deeply.

A lopsided grin ran up the side of his face. "But you still like me."

"Like you?" She wanted to shout out 'I love you asshole' but instead she said, "sometimes I can't stand you."

David's face fell. "Oh." She had the power wound him just as he had the power to hurt her.

Maddie saw the hurt on David's face. Why did they hurt each other all the time? "Ok so I like you." She shrugged and was happy to see that crooked grin she adored appear on his face, "maybe more than a little."

"I like you too!" He wanted to shout out "I love you' but instead he repeated her words. "Maybe more than a little too."

Maddie didn't know whether to laugh or cry since they both sounded like middle schoolers with their first crush.

David pulled her in his arms. "Guess we're in like with one another." He purred as he began to kiss her neck slowly and tenderly.

She huddled closer to his hard body enjoying his mouth and lips on her neck and when he began to kiss that spot she emitted a low moan deep in her throat. Damn David Addison.

"Ya like that huh?" He purred as his tongue played over that spot until he felt her melting under his hands which had been running over her body. His dick was rock hard. "I know I love it." He quickly peeled off her leggings as his fingers played between her legs and when he felt Maddie open her legs to allow him to pleasure her his dick lengthened and jerked under his sweats. "God baby you are so hot." He groaned as he pushed her against the wall, spreading her legs with his knee.

Maddie pulled down David's sweats as he pushed aside her lacy panties with one strong tug of his hands. She wrapped her legs around his shins and her hands around his shoulders as she felt David push himself into her lovebox. "Oh David." She moaned as she began to kiss him with hot passionate kisses as her hands ran over his muscular shoulders and arms. "Oh David. David. David!" She cried out as she began to come in waves of pleasure.

David felt Maddie coming and her excitement pushed him over the edge into a mind boggling climax that left him gasping for breath. As he came down to earth he pushed his forehead against hers and just stood there still inside of her. "Maddie." He whispered. "God honey. That was wonderful." His voice was filled with tenderness.

Maddie savored the feeling of David inside of her as long as possible until her legs began to cramp. A sultry smile covered her face as she looked into his eyes. "Ok Mr. Wonderful," she teased. "Time for me to get a move on."

David pulled away from her. "So am I invited to dinner with your folks?" His eyes searched hers hopefully.

Maddie's eyes looked him over critically. "Maybe, if you can clean yourself up and get the stench of liquor off of you!" She sniffed and frowned. "It seems to be coming out of your pores. Exactly how much did you drink?" She started to get irritated all over again because of David's hard drinking.

David shrugged as a scowl marred his brow. "I guess a little too much." He admitted.

"A little?" Maddie's lips curled into a sneer.

That look on her face always made David feel like crap. "Are you looking for a fight?" Now he was getting upset.

She didn't want to start a fight with him but she couldn't help still be annoyed that he had overindulged but she decided to let it go for this one time – since it was the only time that they had been together that he had gone out drinking and come home too drunk to stand but she hoped that it wouldn't happen again in the near future. "No Addison. It's Saturday let's take the day off from battling each other."

David nodded calming down. "I'd rather spend the day doing other things to each other." He teased her.

"Well I think we should be a little bit more restrained around my parents." She subtly warned.

"Guess tonight wouldn't be a good time to sneak my hand under your skirt during dinner?" He smirked as he squeezed her ass.

"You wouldn't dare?" Maddie's face flushed red.

David just laughed. "I'm not that much of a savage." He told her with a wink.

Maddie took the elevator up to her parents' room and flew into her father's arms when he opened the door of their hotel room. "Daddy!" Maddie exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly.

Virginia Hayes stood smiling as she held out her arms to her daughter. "Maddie you look wonderful!"

Maddie ran into her mother's arms. "Oh mom you do too." She put her arms around both of her parents. "You both look great!" She beamed happily. "I missed you!"

Alexander Hayes looked down at his daughter with a small scowl marring his handsome face. "But not enough to pay your elderly folks a visit." He stated.

"Hardly elderly!" Maddie replied honestly and then she looked up at her dad's face. "I wish I could come home to visit but with the agency…."

"How is Blue Moon?" Virginia tried to diffuse the situation as she had in the past between the two stubborn Hayes – her daughter and her husband.

Maddie sat on the sofa next to the window in the spacious hotel room. "Oh mom it's doing great!" Her face was filled with joy. "Finally we're actually making a decent profit!"

Virginia was thrilled to see the bliss in her daughter's face and with a mother's intuition knew that Maddie's happiness was due to more than the successful business. She smiled broadly at her child. "Oh that is wonderful."

Alex nodded as she looked down at Maddie. "Good. I wasn't sure what was to become of the agency. It's not an easy business." His eyes bore into her as they did when she was a girl making Maddie feel slightly uncomfortable. "How's that partner of yours?"

"David?" Now did her voice shake? Maddie hoped not.

Alex nodded as he lit a cigar causing his wife to frown at him. "He still around?"

Maddie nodded her head. "Yes. Of course. Where would he be?"

Alex shrugged. "Oh I don't know it's just that he didn't seem like a man who stays with one thing for too long."

"No Dad. David is still with me." She caught herself. "I mean Blue Moon."

"Hrumph." Alex snorted. "Just don't get too used to him is all I am saying." He warned his daughter.

Virginia saw the upset on Maddie's face. "David seemed like a good man. I liked him." She stated firmly. "You never see the good in people Alex!"

Alex shrugged and puffed his cigar. "And you only see good." He told his wife with a wave of his hand.

"David seemed like a fine man." Virginia insisted glaring at her husband. Then she turned to Maddie. "He is a fine man isn't he?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes. Yes he is." She turned to her father. "He make seem like he isn't serious but he's really a good partner and a great friend." She looked away from her dad. She wanted to tell her parents about her and David before the dinner but now with her father's accusations against David she didn't know what to do. Finally she just blurted out the truth. "And maybe more than a friend." She admitted.

Virginia grinned and clapped her hands. "I knew it!"

Maddie looked at her mom closely. "How did you know it when I didn't even realize I cared for him until a few weeks ago?" Maddie wanted to hear what her mother had to say.

"Oh dear since you started working with him it was always David this, David that. Did I tell you about what David said?" Virginia laughed, "oh Maddie I knew you were crazy about him and then when I saw you two together I could see he was wild about you too!"

"Why didn't you say something?" Maddie was curious.

Her mother shrugged. "What could I say? You two needed to figure it out." She nodded. "And I knew it was just a matter of time before you did."

Alex shook his head. "I don't like it!" His strong voice boomed over the hotel room.

Both women turned to him with identical frowns.

"Alex!" Virginia's voice held a warning that her husband ignored.

"You two work together!" He pointed at Maddie. "Now what happens when he moves on to the next blonde? What happens to the business?"

"Alex!" Virginia cried; sometimes she wanted to murder her husband.

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. "What makes you think that David will leave me?" She was hurt and upset at her father. "Am I that unlovable?"

"Of course not Maddie!" Alex thundered, "but a man like that…"

"Like what?" Maddie asked desperately; her heart was beating in double time as she realized that her doubts about David Addison mimicked her father's.

Alex shrugged again. "He just seems the wild type." He looked at his daughter with love brimming from his eyes. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I love you."

Maddie calmed down pushing all her worries about David out of her mind. Her dad was just being overprotective. "David may be a little wild I admit." Maddie smiled through glassy eyes. "But he's a good man daddy. Give him a chance." She hoped she was right and her father was mistaken but time would tell; all she knew was that she couldn't put the brakes on whatever they had between them, like a runaway train they were hurtling out of control with no way to stop it…She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Please be nice at dinner."

"You're bringing him?" Alex didn't look happy.

Maddie nodded as a frown marred her features. "Why is that a problem dad?"

"No problem." Virginia interjected as she threw her husband a menacing glare. "Right Alex?"

Alex Hayes caught his wife's look; he sighed inwardly as he thought about his baby girl with that green eyed partner of hers. He knew the type – too smug and too good looking, men like that had all the women panting after them like bitches in heat. He hoped that Addison fellow was good to his daughter or he would have a long talk with that young man. He nodded. "Of course Maddie. I'm looking forward to getting to know your young fellow better." And that was at least the truth.

"Maddie! Are you ready?" David's nerves were on edge about having dinner with Maddie's parents. He knew that Maddie's mom had taking a liking to him but her dad was a different story. Oh it wasn't that he didn't like him but David felt sure that her dad had always expected his golden daughter would end up with someone like Sam and not an ex-bartender from South Philly. Not feeling good enough for Maddie or her father was a bitter taste in his mouth. Although, Maddie hadn't said that he wasn't the man she was supposed to be with in some time, David still believed that deep down she felt that way. Her life had been spent around upper middle class people with money who lived in houses with rolling lawns and not guys who came from neighborhoods with cracked concrete and no lawns in sight.

"Just a minute David." Maddie told him as she came down the stairs holding her heels in her hand. She turned around and nodded at the back of her dress. "Can you zip me up?"

"Can you zip me down?" He quipped as he pulled up the zipper of her dress and kissed the side of her neck.

Maddie looked at him over her shoulder with a small smile. "You look very handsome." David was wearing his best suit with her favorite tie which was black with green specks that brought out the color of his eyes. He really was a gorgeous man she realized with a rush of feeling for him that made butterflies fill her stomach.

David threw her a crooked grin. "Handsome me?"

Maddie turned around and put her hands on his tie to straighten it. She looked up into his face. "Very handsome."

David's eyes strolled slowly over Maddie. She was wearing a short sleeve jersey dress and the way the dress was molded to Maddie's curves made David's throat dry. "You're gorgeous." His green eyes shot hot lava making Maddie shiver with desire. "I think we have time for a quickie." He purred as his hands pushed the hem of her dress up over her butt and his knee moved between her legs.

Maddie felt David's hardness against her stomach, his knee between her legs and his hands pushing up her dress and before her arousal overwhelmed her she took a hold of the situation. "Stop David. No." She moved away from him as she smoothed down her dress. "The last thing I want to do is meet my parents smelling of sex."

"We can take a quick shower?" He suggested hopefully moving close to her.

Maddie shook her head. "If we don't leave now we're going to be late so I think we should leave now." She told him firmly.

"Ok but you're no fun." David teased then hesitated. "Um do your parents know about us?" He waved his hand around to encompass them both.

Maddie could see the nervousness on David's face and that made her love him more. She had always loved to see the vulnerable part of David, it made her see the part of him that he hid from the world; David Addison was more than the smug wise-cracking jokester that he showed to the world and he only let a very few people see under that mask. "I might have mentioned that we are now a little more than business associates." She admitted as she leaned against his side as she put on her shoes.

David moved back suddenly almost making Maddie lose her balance. "God Maddie now your dad knows we're boinking!" He ran both hands through his hair making it stick up in crazy spikes on his head. "How can I face him now?" His eyes were crazed in his head.

Maddie laughed as she went over to David and smoothed down his wild head of hair. "I'm a grown woman David." She kissed his mouth tenderly. "I'm sure he understands that." She hoped but a sudden thought popped into her head; Maddie didn't want David to know of her dad's suspicions about his wildness. "Just don't make any crude remarks or stick your hand up my dress and I think you'll be fine."

David smirked. "How can I keep my hands away from that hot stuff?" His hand moved up her dress and landed on damp panties. "Damn honey you are always wet for me. I love it." He crooned as he moved his hardness against her.

Maddie smiled as she gently pushed David away. "Save it for later Romeo." She took his hand and pulled him toward the door. "If we're late my dad will blame you." She warned with a short laugh.

Alexander Hayes was sipping a scotch on the rocks as he waited for his daughter and her partner to show up for dinner. He pointedly looked at his watch. "They're late. Has to be his fault." Alex grumbled. "Maddie is never late."

Virginia put her hand on her husband's arm. "It's not even 6 o'clock dear. They aren't late; we're early."

"Feels like they're late." Alex groused as he took another sip of scotch.

Virginia looked sourly at Alex. "I think you should slow down with your scotch dear." She cautioned. "And please don't be hard on David. I think he's been good for Maddie."

Alex shook his head. "How is that?"

Virginia smiled. "Since she's met that young man she's been different." Virginia stopped to find the right words. "She's been less rigid, less condescending." Maddie's mom nodded, "and she seems happier."

"He's turned her in to a- a lovesick fool!"

Virginia choked on the water she had been drinking. "What? No! Stop talking like that Alex!" She gave her husband a slap on the arm. "She is not lovesick nor a fool! She is a woman in love with a man."

Alex huffed grumpily. "In love or in lust?" He mused crankily.

"Stop Alex I mean it!" Virginia cautioned her husband. "Maddie has a good head on her shoulders and she you know how cautious she is. She knows what she is doing."

"I hope so." Alex mumbled.

"When Maddie lost all her money I was very worried how she would go on."

"Me too." Alex agreed nodding his head.

"But when she began to work with David her money didn't seem to matter anymore." Virginia told Alex. "Oh of course she still sometimes cursed that terrible man who stole her life savings but deep down I really think she was glad because if she hadn't lost her savings she would have never met David." She stopped talking when she eyed her daughter and her partner walk into the restaurant. She always was amazed at her daughter's beauty but Maddie seemed even more gorgeous now as she walked in holding the hand of David Addison. Maddie and David both had beaming smiles covering their faces and their happiness was contagious, Virginia couldn't stop the grin that covered her own face as she watched the couple approach.

Alex had to admit that his daughter looked happy as she walked in the restaurant with her too handsome partner. He felt a wave of love for his little girl overcome him when he saw her smile shyly in his direction. He stood up and held out his arms to his daughter. "Maddie you are stunning." He told her then forced himself to extend his hand to David. "How are you young man?" He stared straight in to the younger man's eyes.

David nodded as he shook Alex's hand. "I'm fine Mr. Hayes. How are you sir?" David felt the older man's eyes boring into him and he suddenly felt ill at ease.

"Fine. Fine." Alex huffed as he sat back in his chair.

The couples made small talk as they perused the menus and ordered drinks. Maddie could tell David was nervous so she squeezed his hand under the table as she threw her dad a warning look.

Virginia smiled in David's direction as the drinks were served. She thought that her daughter and her green eyed partner made a wonderful couple. Her thoughts strayed to the beautiful children they'd have together. "So David how have you been?"

David smiled back at Maddie's mother. "Fine. Fine." He looked at Maddie. "Busy. We have a lot of new cases at Blue Moon and things have been crazy."

"Crazy is right." Alex mumbled.

Maddie glowered at her father. "Yes things have been very busy at Blue Moon." She smiled at David and laced her fingers through his. "Thanks to David for soliciting new clients and never giving up."

David's eyes thanked her as a lopsided grin ran up his face. "Thanks to Maddie for keeping the agency open through all the lean times."

She laughed. "You mean the past 3 years?"

"Well didn't I tell you that someday we'd be a successful detective agency?" He winked. "And I was right."

Virginia clapped her hands happily. "I thank God that Maddie had Blue Moon," she waved at David, "and you when she lost her money."

"I owe Ron Sawyer." He lifted his glass in a cheer.

Alex huffed. "I don't think that losing someone's life savings is anything to celebrate young man." He glared at David. Alex was itching to put David on the spot; he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of him and Maddie together as a couple.

David felt as if he had a hole in his stomach as he took a sip of his tequila on the rocks. "I didn't mean it that way." He tried to explain. "I just meant…"He was interrupted by the appearance of the waiter.

"Stop Alex." Virginia whispered in her husband's ear. "You're upsetting Maddie too."

After they had put in their meal orders, Alex looked over the table at his daughter and caught her steel eyed glare. He cleared his throat and decided to make amends. "So Maddie tells me um David that you've been a huge part of the reason the agency has started to turn a tidy profit."

"Yes Dad. David has turned out to be not only a great detective but a fine businessman too." She smiled into David's eyes.

David's eyes grew wide and a huge grin covered his face; he was surprised and thrilled at the complement that Maddie had just paid him. He was filled with joy that Maddie thought he had been a major reason for the agency's success. He picked up Maddie's hand and squeezed it. "And who knew that the Blue Girl Shampoo Girl was much more than a pretty face?" Green eyes stared into blue. "Without you Blue Moon wouldn't exist. Thanks for giving us a try."

"I give thanks every day." Blue locked on green. Alex's loud cough broke their heated gaze. Maddie felt herself blush. David winked at Maddie then turned his attention back to her parents and the conversation.

Virginia could almost physically feel the love and attraction between Maddie and David. She almost felt embarrassed to see the way that the two looked at each other – the heat between them was almost palpable. But she was happy to see the adoration in David's eyes when he looked at her daughter. How could anyone not see how in love that young man was with Maddie? Virginia looked at her husband who was staring at the young couple with a slight frown marring his brow.

Alex felt slightly uncomfortable with the longing looks and soft touches between his daughter and her too handsome partner. Although, he could see the way David looked at Maddie, Alex still wasn't certain that the younger man's feelings were lasting. Men like David usually weren't fond of settling down with one woman – but Alex knew his daughter and knew she wouldn't put up with that tomfoolery with any man. The older man could see the happiness in his daughter's eyes and hoped that her joy would be lasting.

The food came and more small talk of the business and Alex's plans for retirement filled the table. Dessert was about to be served and Maddie and David had both relaxed and let their guard down; they were enjoying the good food and the company and had silently told each other that the dinner was a success.

Alex was still not satisfied with David; the young man seemed serious about Maddie and he really seemed to care for her a great deal but Alex's gut told him that these two did not belong together. David Addison was not his first choice for his precious daughter, but he didn't want to incur Maddie's wrath so he decided to button his lip. Suddenly, he remembered another young man of Maddie's – a son of good friends who Maddie had grown up with. Everyone thought the two were perfect for one another. "Your mom and I were at a party at the Anderson's last week and you'll never guess who we ran into?"

Maddie felt a cold finger run down her spine. She almost chocked on her wine as she composed herself and answered slowly. "Who dad?" No. Please no, she begged silently – don't bring him up please.

"Sam Crawford." Alex sipped his scotch.

David's blood ran cold. Sam? Of course Alex would bring up Sammie boy. Of course that is who he'd want his little girl to be with – not dumb David from South Philly. David felt the food sour in his belly.

"Oh." Maddie didn't know what to say and was happy for the interruption when the waiter brought more drinks to the table.

Alex had always thought that Maddie and Sam would wind up together. The Hayes and Crawfords had become very good friends almost immediately when they met at their country club when the wives were pregnant. And over the years they had become closer. Maddie and Sam had grown up together and attended the same private school, taken the same tennis lessons, and were members of the same popular crowd. When Sam and Maddie reached their mid-teens, both set of parents had been thrilled when their two golden children had begun to date each other. Alex had often wondered why the couple had broken up. "Yes he was visiting his parents." Alex peered at Maddie over the rim of his glass. "He said he had been to see you but you never mentioned it." Sam had insinuated that he was still interested in Maddie and Alex had hoped that somehow the two might still wind up together but now with David Addison in the picture this didn't seem likely. He inwardly sighed.

Maddie felt her insides shudder. "I don't see why I should have mentioned it. It wasn't very important to me." She looked over at David and saw his pale face and taut jaw. She squeezed his thigh under the table. "It was a few weeks ago."

Virginia had never liked Sam, he had always seem to perfect to be true. "Oh pretty boy Crawford." She giggled with her hand in front of her mouth like a school girl. "That young man was always a little too good to be true. Great student, great athlete, handsome, successful…" Maddie's mom didn't realize that she sounded as if she thought the world of Sam Crawford.

"We get it mom." Maddie cut her off with a look.

"Oh oh yes of course." Virginia delicately speared a piece of her lemon chicken filling her mouth before she said anymore.

David slipped on his Addison mask so quickly that Maddie's parents never realized they had hit a soft spot but Maddie knew that David was upset. She glowered at her parents, especially her father who was now looking at David with barely concealed hostility. "Have you ever met Sam?"

David looked at Maddie then back at Alex. "I had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of the Space—Sam a few weeks ago." He nodded his green eyes blazing.

"Good man." Alex stated as he lifted his fork and began to eat with relish while David had completely lost his appetite. "I always knew that his intentions toward Maddie were serious." His blue eyes stabbed into David. "Sam is not the type of man to run around. He is solid and steady." Maddie's father looked David in the eye pointedly. Alex was warning David to treat Maddie right but to David it sounded as if Alex thought that Sam was better for Maddie than he was.

Virginia saw David's unhappy face and quickly changed the subject by asking about Agnes Dipesto who she had met during her last visit to Blue Moon. After a few minutes, Maddie realized that David was very quiet which was totally unlike him. She turned in his direction and noticed that David was staring at his plate and picking at his food. Leaning over Maddie whispered in his ear to see if he was ok. David nodded and tried to join in the conversation but even to his own ears his words seemed stilted and automated. He couldn't wait for this dinner to end so he could escape from Maddie's father.

The conversation at the table began to wane with David's silence and Maddie's annoyance. Virginia realized that they had hurt David with their talk of Sam; the older woman wondered what had happened between the two men when Sam was in LA visiting Maddie. She slowly rose from her seat. "I'm going to refresh myself at the ladies' room." She looked at her daughter. "Care to join me darling?" Maddie nodded as the two men stood respectfully as the women left the table.

When the two women reached the ladies' room, Maddie turned to her mother with a frown. "I never thought you liked Sam Crawford!" She snapped at her mother.

Virginia took a seat at the vanity table and looking in the mirror she fixed her hair with a small brush. She looked at her daughter who had sat down in the stool next to her. "I don't really care for him Maddie."

"But you made it seem to David that Sam was the best thing since sliced bread. I mean I know Dad has always liked Sam but I thought that you…"Maddie pointed her finger at her mom. "liked David."

"I do like David. I think that young man is good for you." Virginia told her daughter, "I didn't mean to sound like I was a champion of Sam. I'm sorry dear."

Maddie sighed loudly. "And Dad's been at David all night!" Maddie jumped off the stool. "I thought that I could count on you to come to David's defense but you just sat there!"

"I didn't want to make things worse Maddie. You know your dad; he is one stubborn, hard headed man." She smiled at Maddie. "Just like you." She got up and put her hand on Maddie's arm. "Your dad is just worried. You're his little girl and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"But he was ok with Sam!"

"He doesn't know David. He knows Sam."

Maddie shook her head. "Oh he doesn't know Sam at all." She told her mother with an edge of disdain in her voice.

"I was wondering what went on when Sam was here. Care to share dear?"

At first Maddie was hesitant to confide in her mother but then she realized that it might put things into perspective if she told someone else about that crazy week with Sam and David. So squaring her shoulders, Maddie told her mother everything.

David gulped his drink and tried to avoid Alex's eyes as they sat in uncomfortable silence at the table. Although the women were only gone for a few minutes to David it felt like hours. He was just about to excuse himself to the men's room when Alex spoke to him.

"Although Maddie may be a grown woman with a thriving business, expensive car and huge house she still is my little girl." He told the younger man gruffly. "I just want the best for her."

David looked straight into the older man's eyes. "And you think that Sam Crawford is the best for her."

Alex stared right back at David. He liked that the younger man didn't back down and that he had a pair of balls. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to." David placed his drink on the table. "Sam may be smarter than me; more successful than me, and he may know Maddie since they were kids but I know Maddie now and I would never do anything to hurt her." Tell him Dave, even if you can't tell Maddie – you should tell her dad how you feel about her. He ran his hand through his hair then took a gulp of his drink. He cleared his throat then spoke with passion. "She is my life." David confessed with slow measured words. "Without her I am nothing."

Alex was taken aback by David's passionate words. He looked into the green eyes of his daughter's lover and saw only the truth. The older man nodded. "If you truly feel that way son then you are the best for her."

A slow grin crawled up the side of David's face. "Now if we can only convince your daughter of that."

"Oh I don't think she needs convincing." Alex smiled back at David but before he could say anymore he saw the two women approach the table.

Maddie was confused yet thrilled to see her father and David talking and smiling at one another as she neared the table. And when she looked into David's face she saw happiness which in turn made her happy. She couldn't wait to find out what had taken place between the two men in the short time that she had been gone but whatever it was Maddie was glad.

As soon as they pulled away from the hotel Maddie asked David. "Now what happened Addison?"

"Happened?" David asked as he pulled into traffic.

"Don't play dumb. When I left for the ladies' room I thought I was going to come back to a noose around your neck but instead I came back to you and my dad smiling at each other like you shared a big secret."

David turned to Maddie with a furtive grin covering his face. "What's said between father and daughter's boyfriend is sacrosanct Maddie."

"Is that what you are my 'boyfriend'?" Maddie made air quotes when she said boyfriend.

David nodded as he took her hand. "For now."

"And what does that mean?"

Instead of answering David pulled into a desolate dead end street and stopped the car. He moved closer to Maddie and put her hand on his massive boner as his hand disappeared up her dress. "It means that now I'm gonna be the guy who makes you come so hard you'll be screaming my name over and over." His fingers were making slow circles over her damp panties. "How does that sound?"

Maddie moaned deep in her throat, forgetting the question she had just asked. "Oh that sounds just great."

"Yea I thought so." David chuckled as he felt Maddie fall to pieces under his touch.


End file.
